Rock is Vampire
by Siath Youkai
Summary: UA. Les héros de Vampire Knight prennent la musique pour acquise et nous font passer à nous pauvres mortels des concerts inoubliables. Seulement leur route est bourrée d'embuches. Yaoi et Vampires. SS/TI ZK/KK RK/AK IK/HA M-preg parfois OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Rock's Vampire**

**Auteur : **_Siath Youkai_

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages sont ceux de Matsuri Hino, l'histoire par contre est entièrement à moi._

_Les chansons peuvent être de moi, ou de groupe et chanteurs connus mais je ne prends pas le travail des autres, Le nom du groupe ou du chanteur sont marqués lorsque ce n'est pas de moi._

**Rating : **_M pour plus tard._

**Couple : **_Haha !_

**Nombre de chapitres** : _1/ (environ) 15_

**Résumé :** _Trois groupes occupent le podium des chansons rock les plus vendus. Le number One du classement est un groupe français chantant principalement en japonais et anglais. Le deuxième est japonais et à cause de certains soucis se retrouvent en France. Le troisième est français et ce sont leurs débuts sur la scène de la musique. Des secrets les entourent, et ils finiront par se déchirer et se détruire mutuellement… Venez découvrir leurs vies trépidantes recouvertes de sang au son de musique noire et Rock' N' Blood'_

**Blabla : **_Pour ceux qui l'ont lu sur mon blog (.com), je la réécris un peu, lui donnant un coup de neuf et corrigeant certaines fautes aussi !_

**Chapitre I : Célébrité**

_(Premier chapitre, racontez par une seule personne)_  
N'avez vous jamais remarqué que même en donnant votre âme à vous en casser la voix, il n'y a souvent personne qui vous entend...  
Ils passent près de vous sans vous remarquez et après pensent que la mélodie qu'ils ont entendu ne faisait partie que d'une bribe de rêve à moitié oublié.  
Moi je brise ma voix, non pour me faire connaître, non, pour faire connaître ma musique,  
Seulement pour moi et pour tout ceux qui me tendent cette main si attendue parmi les personnes qui m'écoutent.  
Je veux juste ne pas passer inaperçu aux yeux de ceux qui ont un jour écoutaient ma voix et ont dit, "j'aime bien, c'est pas mal du tout"  
Je ne veux pas forcément que l'on m'aime, je veux juste rester moi même et chanter ce que j'ai dans mon âme, c'est pour ça qu'avec un groupe d'amis j'ai fondé un groupe...  
il se nomme "Angel of the death" couramment :" Ange de la mort..."

Et comme notre nom nous trainons tel des oiseaux de proies autour des pubs, et lieux souvent malfamés. Et je chante avec ce groupe dans des endroits classe, même si normalement nous n'en avons pas l'autorisation… Nous le faisons tout de même, juste pour être écoutés même si oubliés tout de suite après.

On se retrouve à tenter d'obtenir une chance de briller en essayant tant bien que mal d'arrêter le temps qui passe et la disparition de nos fans petit à petit…

Ange de la mort sévit depuis quelques temps mais c'est la première fois que nous avons cette sorte de concert organisé. La première fois que l'on fait un concert sur une scène et non à même l'asphalte. Bien entendu c'est une scène de fortune mais c'est déjà mieux que rien, on aura peut-être un peu plus de chance de se faire repérer et écouter !

Quelques personnes se sont rapprochées intrigués par ce qui se passait. J'en profite… Essayant de les retenir et d'ameuter du monde.

...: Je m'appelle Takuma Ichijô, je suis le chanteur dans le groupe Angel of the death  
A la basse, se trouve mon meilleur ami Ichiru Kiryu. A la batterie, ma très cher amie, Ruka! A la guitare et aussi notre manager: Yagari Togâ! Et au synthétiseur la sublime, Shizuka Hio !

Je me trouvai sur scène, notre chance de faire enfin entendre notre musique. Je chante comme si ma vie en dépendait dès que la musique commence.  
Pour l'instant le rythme est lent, facile à suivre... La chanson se corse à partir du refrain…  
Bientôt cela va devenir plus rapide et devenir très rythmé presque… aphrodisiaque.

Notre pavillon de "pirate" étendu au dessus de notre scène de fortune, je chante, je danse quelque peu, j'observe notre public et je remarque que nous avons attiré leur regard. Je souris, laissant les paroles sortirent de ma bouche d'une si belle façon… Tout ce que je demandais était d'être remarqué, écouté : et c'est fait. Maintenant il faut mettre le feu pour les englué dans la toile de l'envie et de l'hypnotisme…

Une petite foule de fille hurle, cela fait bizarre, et à un moment une jeune et jolie fille aux cheveux d'un roux incertain, trop vif, me tend sa main. Je la prends et monte son corps à côté de moi sur scène. Je lui dis un bienvenue sincère, lui fais un clin d'œil, m'incline bas et fais...

- Va princesse à la chevelure flamboyante, chante et danse sous la caresse de ma voix…

Rougissement de la jeune fille et piaillement de la foule de groupies devant la scène, je donnai les accords à Ichiru pour la nouvelle chanson que je venais d'écrire, et de penser surtout...

_**Say yes (by Siath Youkai)**_

**Oh little princess, you know I want you… **

_Oh petite princesse, tu sais que je te veux_

**You are free darling but I want your body against me... **

_Tu es libre ma chérie mais je veux ton corps contre le mien_

**Oh yeah my lovely… **

_Oh yeah ma belle…_

**I want to sex, sex, sex…**

_Je veux du sexe, sexe et encore du sexe_

**You say « No » but your eyes say « YES take me !»**

_Tu dis Non mais tes yeux disent OUI prends-moi !_

**Ooooh I don't Know where I am, I don't know who you are but it's amazing ! **

_Ooooh ! Je ne sais pas où je suis, Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais c'est étonnant !_

**Oooooh I love you my little princess **

_Oooooh ! je t'aime ma petite princesse  
_

**You say No but your eyes say YES ! **

_Tu dis non mais tes yeux disent OUI !_

**And You become my life for one night… **

_Et tu deviens ma vie le temps d'une nuit…_

**Another world is open when you move with me, on me, against me….**

_Un autre monde est ouvert lorsque tu bouges avec moi, sur moi, contre moi…_

**Oh lovely, lovely…. **

_Oh chérie, chérie…_

**I want sex, sex ,sex Yeah ! I want to have sex with you ! **

_Je veux du sexe, sexe, et encore du sexe Yeah ! Je veux du sexe avec toi !_

**My lovely lovely… and sweetie girl… **

_Ma belle, belle… et douce fille…_

**Ooooh I don't Know where I am, I don't know who you are but it's amazing ! **

_Ooooh ! Je ne sais pas où je suis, je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tout ça est étonnant ! _

**Oooooh I love you my little princess**

_Oooooh Je t'aime ma petite princesse !_

**Ooooh I don't Know where I am, I don't know who you are but it's amazing ! **

_Ooooh ! Je ne sais pas où je suis, je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tout ça est étonnant ! _

**Oooooh I love you my little princess **

_Oooooh Je t'aime ma petite princesse !_

**Oooooohhhhh SAY JUST YES ! **

_Oooooohhhhh DIS JUSTE OUI !_

La jeune fille commence à danser au fur et à mesure des paroles, j'avais l'air d'avoir une voix envoûtante lorsque je la voyais danser, elle avait l'air timide juste avant et là elle se lâche, elle danse à en perdre le souffle, ça fait plaisir à voir... Surtout que mes paroles plutôt crues semblaient la faire rougir tout en la faisant se déhancher contre moi tel une chienne en chaleur… Enfin bref…  
Tout va bien, je continue à chanter sur une nouvelle chanson.  
Elle s'est arrêtée, elle a reprit son souffle et est redescendue de la scène avec un grand sourire en me disant : -merci, que c'est le plus beau jour de sa vie.  
Je souris à mon tour, enfin quelqu'un me dit ça, mon groupe s'impatiente, ils veulent enchaîner sur une autre chanson, je donne le signal... la musique résonne dans mes oreilles...  
Je chante mais cette fois-ci je cri presque, mais étrangement ma voix malgré le son qui a augmenté ne se déforme pas, elle reste tout aussi clair...  
Mon cœur s'emballe, le nom de notre groupe est sur les lèvres de toute la foule qui nous écoute...  
C'était notre chance... Un producteur se trouvait dans le quartier,  
Il nous a entendu et a décidé de s'occuper de nous, il nous accepte dans son studio d'enregistrement pour un essai... si c'est concluant notre musique sera partagée avec les personnes qui veulent nous écoutez !

Nous sentons tous un sentiment d'excitation montait en nous…

Que dire c'est si inattendu !

(1 mois plus tard)

Le disque est sortit dans les bacs hier, déjà 200 exemplaires vendus, c'est impossible!  
Tant de monde à acheter notre CD...  
Nous ne pensions pas toucher autant de personnes en aussi peu de temps...

Mais bon nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs.. le groupe Bloody rose est le number 1, le premier, ce sont les BOSS... ils ont vendus plus de 10 millions d'exemplaires en 2 jours seulement, et je ne parle pas de leur dernière tourner mondiale qui va d'ailleurs bientôt se terminer... Tout leurs concerts affichés complet 8 mois à l'avance... En fait une semaine après l'ouverture de l'achat des billets, c'était complet, ce sont de véritables stars... mais bon en sachant que leur chanteur et à la fois mannequin professionnel, cela peut se comprendre...  
Zéro Kiryu... le frère jumeau de mon meilleur ami, hypocrite, à l'air toujours mécontent est le plus célèbre chanteur de rock de notre génération. Son groupe est vraiment super, leur musique m'inspire mais sinon c'est tout... Ichiru veut essayer de le dépasser, d'arriver le premier pour une fois... et il est super bon à la basse, par contre au chant ce n'est pas encore ça, mais c'est normal il a était muet pendant une partie de sa vie après un coup que leur parents lui avait assigné dans les cordes vocales. C'est à partir de ce moment là que Zéro est devenu différent, il haïssait leurs parents et comment dire...il devint désagréable avec son frère car il s'en voulait de ce qui lui était arrivé, de ne pas avoir pu le protéger...

(3 mois après,)

On gravit les échelons petit à petit, c'est si facile de chanter en France des chansons en anglais ou encore, Italien et japonais...  
Personne ne comprend à part seulement certaines personnes et pourtant ils restent, nous écoutent et essayent d'apprendre nos chansons par coeur...  
ça nous fait bizarre, quand on va en concert et que nos "fans" (surtout féminins) chantent nos chansons...  
A part les nouvelles mais la deuxième fois que je rechante les nouvelles chansons à la fin, lors des rappels, ils essayent et au moment où ils n'y arrivent pas ils font des la-la-la...

ça m'amuse et ça amuse mon groupe aussi...  
ça y est le concert est terminé. Nous nous retrouvons tous ensemble dans nos loges. Mon meilleur ami commence a parlé après un sourire échangé entre nous. Heureux de la tournure qu'avait pris notre vie.

-Ils étaient déchaînés ce soir...  
- Oui j'ai crus que le fan club Takuma/ Ichiru allait monter sur scène et vous enlever... s'amusa à dire en riant la cadette de notre groupe, Ruka.  
-C'est pas marrant... chouina Ichiru en lui tapant gentiment sur l'épaule, avec malgré lui un léger sourire amusé. Les plus vieux du groupe, Yagari et Shizuka rejoignirent Ruka dans son délire en éclatant de rire sous les yeux sombres d'un Ichiru boudeur.  
-Alors patron(Yagari) qu'avez vous penser de ce concert...? Demandais-je anxieux de savoir ce qu'il en pensait.  
- C'était parfait, faut continuer ainsi les gars...  
Les deux filles du groupe s'exclamèrent indignées les poings sur les hanches. Yagari eut un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin et dit :  
-Désolé les filles... mais ça va plus vite les gars...  
- Chéri, c'est une insulte à notre féminité... grogna sa dulcinée Shizuka.  
- Scuze Bella...  
- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça les amoureux mais moi je vais prendre une douche, déclara Ruka en fronçant le nez.  
Mon meilleur ami eut un regard pervers et s'exclama, un sourire en coin : Je peux venir ?

La jeune fille éclata de rire et tout d'un coup redevint très sérieuse et déclara de but en blanc : Cours toujours !

Je grognai sur mon meilleur ami en le traitant de pervers intraitable et stupide qui ne pensait qu'à ça et qui finirait tout seul jusqu'à la fin de sa misérable existence stupide et sans saveur.

Il eut une moue boudeuse et s'exclama : MAiiiiissss euuuuuhhhhhh !

Enfin bon vous voyez le niveau de langage de cet abruti congénital quoi….

Et donc Je sautai sur Ichiru, le faisant tomber par terre. Je lui mis une droite au niveau de la mâchoire, mais pas très fort, il n'eut qu'une légère marque bleutée qui disparut quelques secondes plus tard.

Puis je me relevai et lui tournai le dos.

Ichiru était pété de rire par terre... il savait bien que je ne supportai pas qu'il fasse ses blagues perverses à deux centimes et encore...  
Bon je sais vous demandez comment un gars écrivant des paroles sur le sexe, et tout le reste ne peux pas supporter ces petites blagues perverses totalement puériles ? Et bien je ne sais pas… mais on va dire que venant de mon Petit Ichiru chéri de meilleur ami je ne le supporte pas, enfin bon ! On se revoit Pour un prochain chapitre !

(À suivre...)

**Alors vous en pensez quoi? **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rock's Vampire**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Auteur;** Siath Youkai

**Disclamer: **Ben rien à signaler à part que les personnages appartiennent toujours à Matsuri Hino, sauf... Héhé Sauf mon petit chéri : Kamui Terrucci !

**Résumé:** UA, Les stars du manga s'en prennent à la musique et nous ensorcèlent avec leur mélodies. Malheureusement nombre de problème, coup de coeur et autres joyeusetés les attendent!

**Blablabla:** Merci aux reviewers et à ceuxx qui lisent ^^. N'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours plaisir! et j'essaie d'y réponde le plus possible!

* * *

**Chapitre 2:** briser sa voix.

_(Changement de narrateur)_  
Nous sommes sur scène...  
Je chante... je fais durer le suspens de la dernière chanson.  
Nos milliers de fans scandent mon nom et celui du groupe...  
Je chante, ma voix est de plus en plus forte...  
La musique résonne à mes oreilles...  
Le public s'impatiente, mon groupe aussi...  
Je chante, je veux que l'on m'écoute, je veux que l'on m'entende...  
Le japon, rêve de toutes les plus grandes stars, j'y vis, nous y vivons.  
Je suis d'origine japonaise comme la plus part des membres du groupe... Celui à la basse, Hanabusa Aïdo, est à moitié français, à moitié japonais, quant à Kamui Terrucci, il est 1/4 français, 1/4 japonais et 1/2 Italien.  
Je sais ça fait beaucoup d'origine pour lui mais ça lui plaît il faut croire...  
Et puis le mélange de tout donne un magnifique résultat, il est presque, j'ai bien dit presque, parfait...  
Il parait que je suis plus beau que lui, ça m'étonnerait...

Comment être plus beau que cet homme aux longs cheveux châtain un peu auburn, aux grands yeux mi-dorés mi-parme, et au sourire éclatant à en faire damner les anges ?

Oui je sais comme ça je parais bien attiré par lui mais c'est faux, je l'aime en tout bien tout honneur… Il a été ma raison de vivre dans les ténèbres mais c'est tout… Maintenant on se détache un peu l'un de l'autre, je le perds petit à petit en même temps que la célébrité monte. Des fois je trouve ça dommage d'autre non… Enfin bref…

Je chante le dernier couplet de la dernière chanson de rappel...  
Le public cri mon nom et celui du groupe...

Je suis exténué...  
Un nuage de fumée m'enveloppe, je m'en vais...

Arrivé près du rideau, au moment où la fumée se dissipe, nous avons disparu et 5 chauves-souris s'envolent. Comme c'est pratique n'est-ce pas ? Et bien oui nous aimons le goût du spectacle, ce qui nous entoure est une véritable chance et nous savons nous servir de tout ça pour réaliser les meilleures apparitions et départs de tout les temps. Même Bloody Rose, le groupe phare dans le monde entier ne nous égale pas.

Une fois hors de la scène, dans les coulisses, je m'en vais en direction d'un salon privé, ou peut être est-ce une loge? Je ne sais décidément plus...  
Je m'allonge sur un canapé, une bouteille d'eau à la main...mon portable sonne... Je suis complètement dans le coaltar (bien que ça paraisse étrange, ça s'écrit bien comme ça ^^), mais je glisse ma main dans la poche arrière de mon jean et regarde qui me dérange en pareil instant...  
C'est un texto d'un numéro caché… Qui ça peut-il bien être ? Habituellement j'ai toujours au moins un numéro mais là rien, juste « numéro inconnu ». Après quelques secondes où je réfléchis comme un forcené pour savoir qui ça peut bien être, un seul nom m'apparait en tête. Un seul et magnifique prénom…  
C'est sûrement lui...  
Je dois le lire pour en être sur, alors j'appui seulement sur « afficher » et le message arrive devant mes yeux. Un sourire orne finalement mon visage… j'ai ma réponse, c'est lui !

" salut,  
super ton concert,  
on se reverra bientôt,  
je t'aime...  
Z.K "

Je pose mon portable un sourire aux lèvres "il était là..." et m'endors finalement.

Le lendemain, petit à petit je quitte mon sommeil léger alors que quelqu'un me caresse les cheveux doucement...

J'ouvre les yeux et en voyant qui fait ce geste attentionné je fronce les sourcils. Une fois l'esprit moins embrumé par le sommeil, je réagis violemment en repoussant cette fichue *grouik* de moi.

.

- tu refais ça une seule fois je te démonte grognais-je  
- mais je t'aime moi!  
Et alors ? ce n'est pas mon cas que je sache! Alors va courir après quelqu'un d'autre et laisse moi enfin en paix s'il te plait ! Je ne te considère absolument pas comme ça !  
- Mais Senri! Faut que tu te décides à choisir quelqu'un! : dit-elle de sa voix haut perchée  
-lâche moi, pigé ? Ma vie privée ne concerne que moi!

Un blond exaspéré nous regardait de son coin. Finalement il se décida à intervenir et beugla pour qu'on puisse l'entendre dans notre éternelle dispute.

- Senri! Rima! Ça suffit!  
-Au lieu de vous occupez de ma vie sexuelle, sortez ensemble tout les 2... lui répondis-je tout autant énervé contre lui, même s'il n'avait décidemment rien fait contre moi.  
-T'es malade ? Je ne vais pas sortir avec mon meilleur ami quand même! Dis lui toi Aidô! Me cria la blonde comme si je venais de lui dire que les pingouins venaient de l'espace pour nous envahir.  
-Je ne vois pas le problème moi. Répondit juste le blond aux yeux bleus très calmement alors que la blonde enrageait dans son coin sous ce mensonge.  
Je sentais un Put**n de mal de crâne pointé le bout de son nez crochu dans ma tête et j'en eux vite assez.

- Allez vous disputez autre part, je veux dormir!

Je me rallongeais, quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau…  
Génial! C'est Kamui et Kaname! Là c'est sur, je ne pourrai jamais dormir. Monde cruel !...  
Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal Kami-sama ?  
Soudain une idée germa délicatement dans mon esprit tordu et sordide, une nouvelle chanson se fondait dans mes pensées... enfin... Le monde autour de moi ne tournait plus, seul les paroles pour notre nouvelle composition restaient, elles faisaient parti intégrantes de mon corps et mon âme à présent.

Kamui mit son synthétiseur en place au moment où il vit que je prenais un calepin en lui faisant un signe pressé alors que j'étais en état de presque "transe"...

Le concert était ce soir, j'avais encore le temps pour terminer ma chanson et pouvoir la présenter au public, on avait tant bossé sur la mélodie qu'à présent les paroles n'avaient qu'à être posées délicatement sur ce fond sonore.

Lorsque la musique commença et résonna dans mes oreilles, ma voix s'éleva à travers la pièce...

**My heart is warming, thousands of red blood eyes look at me, I contemplate them, I am scared.**  
Mon cœur se serre, des milliers de regards couleur sang me regardent, me contemplent, j'ai peur.

**These embers looks around me, I panic I am suffocating, it is dark, darkness in me, My legs are numb ... **  
Ces yeux de braises me regardent encore, je panique, je suffoque, il fait sombre, les ténèbres s'emparent de moi, mes jambes sont engourdis.

**YEAH ! He is my VAMPIRE KNIGHT, he's mine ... **  
YEAH ! Il est mon CHEVALIER VAMPIRE à moi

**He has the same white teeth , the same red blood eyes , but he is the white light in this part of darkness.**  
Il a les mêmes dents blanches, les mêmes yeux rouge sang, mais il est la lumière qui fait partie des ténèbres.

**I CRY! I cry! I cry! I WANT someone hear me! Hear me! hear me! **  
Je PLEURE! je pleure! je pleure!, JE VEUX ME FAIRE ENTENDRE! me faire entendre! me faire entendre!

**"That the light stay, that the darkness go away ..."**  
"Que la lumière reste, que les ténèbres disparaissent..."

**I CRY! I cry! I cry! The shadows are present ...**  
Je PLEURE! je pleure! je pleure! Les ténèbres sont présentes...

**My mind is heavy, I have trouble staying awake, and these embers eyes still shine on me, **  
Mon esprit est lourd, j'ai du mal à rester éveillé, et ces yeux de braisent toujours posé sur moi,

**White teeth appear, they are smiling, laugh to me ... **  
Des dents blanches apparaissent, ils sourient, ils se moquent de moi...

**They approached so slowly and take my body for snacks street ...**  
Ils approchent doucement et prennent mon corps pour un casse croûte ambulant

**I'm scared ... Darkness are here... but the light will come ...**  
j'ai peur... Les ténèbres sont là...mais la lumière arrive

**He is my Vampire Knight ! He's mine ! **Il est mon chevalier vampire à moi.

**He has the same white teeth , the same red blood eyes , but he is the white light in this part of darkness.**  
Il a les mêmes dents blanches, les mêmes yeux rouge sang, mais il est la lumière qui fait partie des ténèbres.

**I CRY! I cry! I cry! I WANT someone hear me! Hear me! hear me! **  
Je PLEURE! Je pleure! je pleure!, JE VEUX ME FAIRE ENTENDRE! me faire entendre! Me faire entendre!

**"That the light stay, that the darkness go away ..."**  
"Que la lumière reste, que les ténèbres disparaissent..."

**I CRY! I cry! I cry! The shadows are present ...**  
Je Pleure ! je pleure ! je pleure…Les ténèbres sont présentes...

**He is my VAMPIRE KNIGHT, he is mine ... **  
Il est mon CHEVALIER VAMPIRE à moi

**He has the same white teeth , the same red blood eyes , but he is the white light in this part of darkness.**  
Il a les mêmes dents blanches, les mêmes yeux rouge sang, mais il est la lumière qui fait partie des ténèbres.

**I CRY! I cry! I cry! I WANT TO HEAR ME! Hear me! hear me! **  
Je PLEURE !je pleure, je pleure, JE VEUX ME FAIRE ENTENDRE! me faire entendre! me faire entendre!

**"That the light remains, that the darkness go away ..."**  
"Que la lumière reste, que les ténèbres disparaissent..."

**I CRY! I cry! I cry! The shadows are present ...The shadows are present...**  
Je PLEURE ! je pleure ! je pleure ! Les ténèbres sont présentes...Les ténèbres sont présentes..."

J'ai mal, ma tête tourne, je m'effondre...j'ai brisé ma voix, pour mon public, je lui ai donné le spectacle qu'il voulait, j'ai risqué ma vie pour eux, ma vie se résumant seulement à eux et à ma voix...L'un sans l'autre je n'existe pas, plus ?

Je n'arrive pas à chanter, je suis inconscient je pense...  
Mon groupe s'inquiète, je le sens s'agiter derrière mes paupières closes... la fumée recouvre mon corps pour faire croire au public que c'est une mise en scène, de mauvais goût je l'avoue mais une mise en scène tout de même.

Mon groupe est vraiment inquiet, il m'emmène aux urgences qui se trouvent juste à côté de la salle du concert. Pratique, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai beau être inconscient je sens et entends toutes les paroles énoncées jusqu'à la chambre de l'hôpital. Ensuite plus rien, le trou noir.

Je me réveille 1 semaine plus tard, j'ai mal.

J'ai toujours ma voix, je l'ai entendue demander ce qui s'était passé. J'ai toujours la même voix douce et chaude d'avant, dieu merci...  
Rima se trouve au dessus de moi, inquiète. Lorsqu'elle me voit ouvrir les yeux, elle hurle tel un mélange de groupie et d'oie sauvage.

-Il est revenu à lui!

Je me bouche les oreilles, je ferme les yeux : Trop de bruit. Trop de lumière. J'ai mal au crâne...  
J'ai si mal...et pourtant la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est de prendre mon portable qui se trouve sur une table de chevet juste à côté du lit...

je l'allume en prenant mon mal en patience ... Mon visage esquisse une belle grimace ennuyée. C'est bien ce que je pensais…  
150 messages...  
Et tous venants d'un appelant inconnu, de lui...  
Je lui envoi un texto lui disant:" ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien"… La flemme de tout lire et de tout entendre.  
Tout de suite après il me renvoi un message disant:  
"d'après le doc. Tu dois prendre soit des vacances, soit exercer ton métier dans un pays où personne ne te connaît pour que tu sois moins sujet au stress et que tu ne force pas sur ta voix, donc je te pris d'accepter la proposition suivante:  
Viens en France, mon agence est d'accord pour vous héberger toi et ton groupe... Lorsque tu seras là bas il ne me restera qu'une petite partie de ma tournée à faire, donc je serais bientôt avec toi. Il ne t'est pas permis de refuser cette proposition...  
Je t'aime et surtout repose ta voix! »

Je rougis un peu. La porte coulissa et un médecin entra. Il me dit à peu près la même chose que le message ou en tout cas le début.

-Excusez moi, est-ce que la France est assez loin pour exercez mon métier sans en risquer les conséquences ?  
-Je pense que oui, au moins là bas vous n'êtes pas connu donc normalement c'est bon. Me répondit-il très sérieusement.  
- La France? Mais pourquoi? S'écria la blonde de service, ma pauvre petite fan chérie, Rima.  
-Nous parlons tous français si je ne m'abuse, et puis "son" agence veut bien nous héberger...  
-Encore LUI! S'écria Rima, outrée.

Kamui ayant un grand pouvoir sur le groupe lorsqu'il s'agissait de décisions si importantes, passa sa main dans ses superbes cheveux avant d'hocher la tête et de dire  
- OK... c'est bon pour moi.  
Les autres hochèrent la tête en même temps, acquiesçant par la même occasion la proposition de changer d'air.

Et c'est comme ça qu'une petite journée riche en émotion plus tard nous partîmes en avion pour la France...

Ah par ailleurs, je ne vous l'ais toujours pas dit mais mon groupe se nomme:

_**"THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT"**_

_(À suivre)_

_

* * *

_

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Avez-vous des questions?


	3. Chapter 3

**Rock is Vampire**

**Auteur :** Siath Youkai

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino (et oui soudoyer ne marche pas… la torture non plus…) L'histoire est mienne !

**Rating :** M

**Blabla : **Bon ben ce chapitre j'ai eu bien du mal à le refaire, car en même temps l'ancien je ne l'aimais pas… et en même temps je n'arrivais pas à le réécrire… En plus avec ce qui se passe au Japon… Je suis en train de péter un câble ! A me demander si mes chéris et mon Dieu sont en vie ? **(cf the gazette et Aoi**) et a me demander si mes mangakas sont en vie aussi ! Imaginez que l'on ne voit jamais la suite de nos mangas favoris ? Et Imaginez que l'on ne puisse plus jamais aller au Japon ? Mes rêves en seront réduits en poussière… En tout cas je pense très fort aux rescapés et aux disparus, pourvus que l'on puisse les retrouver _**tous**_ !

Et merci à ceux qui me lisent ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! ^^ Petite review à la fin ? Pour m'aider à m'améliorer ?

Bon chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**** : The part to celebrity.**

_**C'est à la troisième personne du singulier ou du pluriel cette fois-ci à part au moment des P.O.V...  
**_

Le troisième groupe est bien entendu Bloody rose... Le 1° dans le HIT parade inter-mondiale et de France...  
Ce groupe composé du superbe chanteur/mannequin le plus connu de la dernière génération d'ado et de jeunes adultes, j'ai nommé : *tatatatam* Zéro Kiryu !... Le chanteur à la voix d'or, l'homme au corps si parfait... La star la plus parfaite jamais connu avant Senri Shiki et Takuma Ichijô ...  
Ensuite il y avait les autres membres du groupe, si attirants et charmeurs que cela en faisait presque peur parfois...

En tout premier, il y avait à la batterie, le presque parfait Akatsuki Kain, qui s'était autoproclamé garde du corps personnel de Zéro et qui ne permettait pas que l'on puisse approcher la super star...  
Ensuite, il y avait la charmante Maria Kurenai, à la guitare, très réservée, mais qui donnait toute son âme lorsqu'elle se trouvait sur scène ou en studio d'enregistrement ... Etant d'une beauté légère et aussi parfaite qu'une porcelaine de Chine, elle attirait beaucoup l'œil...  
Tout comme sa charmante mais quelque peu agaçante camarade, Yuuki Kurosu, très amoureuse du chanteur de Bloody... et qui s'occupe de la basse...  
Et pour finir, à la fois le manager et celui au synthétiseur du groupe, Ridô Kuran et il faut se le dire, il est aussi le père de notre Senri adoré même s'ils n'ont pas le même nom...

Donc pour commencer avec l'histoire du groupe et bien...  
Ils ont tout de suite gravis les échelons avec beaucoup de facilités, même peut-être trop pour un groupe dont les membres sont d'apparence assez "jeunes"...  
Vous l'auriez sûrement compris, toutes les personnes composant le groupe de Bloody Rose, font partis de la classe des vampires...  
Ces monstres buveur de sang à visage humain... ces bêtes à l'odeur, le physique, et la voix si attirants mais effrayants à la fois...

Les membres du groupe s'étaient servis de leur pouvoir d'attraction pour attirer le regard des gens et ensuite leur talent avait fait le reste. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils avaient « trahis » ou « tricher » au niveau de leurs fans mais on peut être sur que s'ils avaient été juste humain, jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait pu faire parvenir leur groupe au hit-parade en si peu de temps.

Donc reprenons leur histoire…ils faisaient une tournée inter-mondiale donc au moment où Senri s'était évanoui en plein concert, Zéro et son groupe se trouvaient eux aussi au japon...  
Sachant que Zéro entretenait des liens assez étroit et tortueux avec le magnifique chanteur à la voix d'or de "The Vampire Knight", il était très mais alors très inquiet... A partir du moment où il avait entendu parler de son malaise, le jeune vampire se rongeait les ongles et tentait de le joindre si possible sur portable, mais aucune réponse.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait bougé son joli petit cul moulé dans un pantalon en cuir, pour se diriger vers l'hôpital où son Senri chéri reposait, et il avait presque agressé le médecin avant que ce dernier ne lui donne les informations qu'il souhaitait.  
Et donc il s'est ensuite entretenu avec son agence de mannequin et son groupe, pour alors décider d'héberger son magnifique "jouet" chez eux, en France...  
Une fois la proposition acceptée Senri alla en France, avec les encouragements de son bien aimé Zéro (je sais pour moi aussi ça fait bizarre d'écrire ça) Et la tournée de Bloody allait bientôt toucher à sa fin

P.O.V zéro

On va bientôt se revoir mon Senri... et tu vas regretter de m'avoir autant inquiété,  
je t'en fait la promesse...  
J'éclate de rire… Et la pensée de mon pauvre petit Senri, sous mes assauts de plus en plus violents et profonds me fait du bien… Il ne pourra plus s'asseoir pendant au moins trois jour, je le promets...  
Bon, c'est partit, chante, chante, ne pense pas au reste, ne déçois pas tes fans... Allez...

Je suis sur scène, les gens autour de moi sont soit mes amis et collègues, soit des fans et groupies enragés qui ne font que crier MON nom… CA fait du bien de se sentir aimer par tout ce monde… Que demander de plus hein ?

C'est parfait ! Tout est parfait, mon show, ma voix, mon style, mon groupe et bien entendu mes chansons et mon sex appeal .  
Mon cœur bat, la scène me fait place, les projecteurs sont braqués sur moi... un coup de feu retentit, la musique commence... Je suis enfin dans mon élément… et j'aime ça…

"All ready girls!  
I love you guys !  
Welcome in my life!" je dis comme un con...

Tout mes fans me regardes puis commencent à hurler des je t'aime en japonais : Aï shiteru!  
J'avais envi de leur répondre, et bien pas moi, navré mes coco... mais je me retins...

Je commence à chanter… Une de celle pas trop dans mon style mais qui donne des frissons au moment où les paroles quittent ma bouche…

_**(Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson (reprise) )**_

**Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?**

**Travel the world and the seven seas **

**Everybody's looking for something **

**Some of them want to use you **

**Some of them want to get used by you **

**Some of them want to abuse you **

**Some of them want to be abused**

Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused!

I wanna use you and abuse you  
I wanna know what's inside you

Movin' on  
Hold your head up  
Movin' on  
Keep your head up (repeats 3x)

Movin' on!

Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused

I'm gonna use you and abuse you  
I'm gonna know what's inside  
Gonna use you and abuse you  
I'm gonna know what's inside you

_Les doux rêves sont faits de cela_  
_Qui suis-je pour critiquer ?_  
_Traverser le monde et les sept mers_  
_Tout le monde est à la recherche de quelque chose_  
_Certains d'entre eux veulent t'utiliser_  
_Certains d'entre eux veulent que tu les utilises_  
_Certains d'entre eux veulent t'abuser_  
_Certains d'entre eux veulent se faire abuser_

_Les doux rêves sont faits de cela_  
_Qui suis-je pour critiquer ?_  
_Traverser le monde et les sept mers_  
_Tout le monde est à la recherche de quelque chose_  
_Certains d'entre eux veulent t'utiliser_  
_Certains d'entre eux veulent que tu les utilises_  
_Certains d'entre eux veulent t'abuser_  
_Certains d'entre eux veulent se faire abuser_

_Je veux t'utiliser et t'abuser_  
_Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de toi_

_Lève ta tête, continue_  
_Garde la tête haute, continue_

_ Lève ta tête, continue_  
_Garde la tête haute, continue_  
_Continue !_

_Les doux rêves sont faits de cela_  
_Qui suis-je pour critiquer ?_  
_Traverser le monde et les sept mers_  
_Tout le monde est à la recherche de quelque chose_  
_Certains d'entre eux veulent t'utiliser_  
_Certains d'entre eux veulent que tu les utilises_  
_Certains d'entre eux veulent t'abuser_  
_Certains d'entre eux veulent se faire abuser_

_Je vais t'utiliser et t'abuser_  
_Je vais savoir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur_  
_Je vais t'utiliser et t'abuser_  
_Je vais savoir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de toi_

**********3 heures plus tard************

A la fin du concert je me dirige vers ma loge exténué, 2 heures 30 de concert et une demi-heure de rappel... Les japonais font parti de mes plus grands fans... Mort de rire !

J'enlève ma chemise, je m'allonge sur le canapé et prends ma bouteille d'eau, crevé... je veux dormir... please ! Lâchez-moi les baskets...  
Le groupe entra ne tenant pas compte de ma demi-nudité et de ma vie privée... oui j'étais en train de téléphoner au moment où ils entrèrent comme des mal propres !...  
J'émis un grognement en vers mon manager qui me regarda avec son sourire sadique si caractéristique et que bien heureusement mon amant n'avait pas hérité...  
Oui j'étais l'amant de son fils, et alors? J'ai bien le droit de me détendre quand je le veux, non ?  
Franchement et en plus avec l'autre pouf qui lui tourne autour, et celle qui me tourne autour, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! Même si j'avoue n'y être jamais entré, je préfère largement et de loin les hôtels trois étoiles, tellement plus de place et de luxe… Et surtout des grands lits très agréables et pratiques pour le genre de choses qu'on fait dans un lit…

En parlant de la pouf qui me tourne autour, elle arriva et mit ses bras autour de mon cou, je ne pouvais protester à ce moment là car j'attendais qu'_**Il**_ décroche son foutu portable à la con, je t'en supplie beau brun, décroche!

_*BIP* *BIP* *BIP* * Ohayô... désoler je ne suis pas là... mais laissez moi la trace de votre appel et je vous rappellerai lorsque j'aurai vu que vous m'avez appelé... et si c'est toi mon amour, je voulais te dire que je suis bien arrivé en France! Je t'aime, a bientôt...* _

Ensuite il y eu la voix métallique de chaque répondeur qui dit de laisser un message après le bip sonore... ce que je m'empressai de faire, alors que l'autre pouf m'enlaçait toujours …

Bonjour mon cœur, désolé de te déranger, je suppose que ton manager t'a interdit de répondre au téléphone et de parler pendant 1 semaine, tu me manques, on se reverra bientôt,  
je t'aime...

*biiiip* je venais de raccrocher.

-YÛKI! Tu vas me lâcher oui ou non?  
- Non... je ne veux pas ! Je t'aimmmeeeeuuuh ! Me beugla t-elle près de ma pauvre petite oreille si sensible.  
-Si tu ne me lâche pas, je te tues et je te remplace par le premier fan sachant jouez de la basse! La menaçais-je agacé.  
-Je ne te permets pas! Et pour qui tu te prends ? Tu appelles ton chéri devant moi alors que tu sais très bien que je t'aime ! Tu es sans cœur !  
-et alors? Je ne t'ai jamais dit d'entrer dans ma loge et d'essayer de me draguer que je sâche!

Je me levai du canapé, la repoussai d'un coup, puis j'enfilai une veste de cuir noire entrouverte sur mon torse et sans manche, avant de prendre mon portable, et mon paquet de cigarette...  
Je me dirigeai finalement vers la porte encore fou de rage, suivi par Akatsuki qui ne souhaitait pas me lâcher d'une semelle mais contrairement à ce que je pensais au début, il est sympa, et ne se mêle pas trop, j'ai bien dit pas trop de ma vie privée.  
Dehors, je sortis 2 cigarette en donnai une à Kain et mis l'autre à ma bouche avant de l'allumer et me détendre un peu...  
On se regarda en silence Kain et moi puis il éclata de rire, je le regardais sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que je ne vois enfin la raison de cette hilarité et que je me mette à mon tour à rire...  
Il trouvait que j'avais bien remis à sa place cette foutu Yuuki... Encore une où la célébrité était montée à la tête...  
Yuuki était plutôt sympa...  
avant!  
Maintenant elle était devenue une starlette capricieuse et prétentieuse... Mais franchement à la fin! Rester normal, ce n'est pas pour elle que des milliers de fans se précipitent chaque soir au concert, ils sont là pour le chanteur, pour moi!  
Le chanteur, le métier privilégié dans un groupe... celui qui est le plus près du public, celui qui a le droit de flirter avec le public en plein concert... Soudain une question sortit d'entre mes lèvres...

- Kain... Pourquoi la batterie?  
- Je suis réservé et renfermé, je ne veux pas qu'on me remarque mais me défouler en même temps, je ne veux pas être harcelé sans cesse par des fans en plein délire ! La batterie est un moyen d'harmoniser son coeur avec de la musique sans se faire remarquer spécialement... je ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur moi mais sur ma musique... Tu comprends?  
-ouai je crois... » Mon œil oui ! Je ne voyais pas du tout où il voulait en venir… Enfin bref, je comprenais à peu près ce qu'il m'avait dit mais je n'en voyais pas l'utilité de faire partit d'un groupe de rock faisant un concert donc…

- et toi? Pourquoi le chant?  
- Pouvoir dire ou parler de ses sentiments c'est dur, alors que les mettre dans une chanson c'est plus facile à extérioriser, je veux me faire remarquer, que l'on m'aime, que l'on cri mon nom.  
Tu sais que mon père était alcolo et que ma mère s'en foutait royal de nous, avec mon frère, n'est-ce pas? Et que mon frère avait perdu sa voix, si belle à écouter pourtant, à cause d'un coup que mon père lui a porté aux cordes vocal?  
Et bien je m'en suis voulu et je m'en veux toujours d'ailleurs, alors j'ai chanté pour faire plaisir à Ichiru mais c'est devenu insurmontable de le voir sourire, ouvrir la bouche et la refermer aussitôt sans avoir parlé une seconde... je suis donc partit. Ichiru a était confié à la DDASS et malheureusement moi aussi. On a tout les deux était mis dans le même foyer sauf que je ne voulais plus jamais le voir, j'ai fugué plusieurs fois, la DDASS m'a changé de famille etc...  
Le chant est devenu une drogue, quand je chante je vois Ichiru chanter à ma place  
- je vois...

Et le pire c'est que j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il me comprenait.

******************fin P.O.V Zéro *************

Zéro prit une dernière bouffée de cigarette, puis l'écrasa par terre, avant de regarder son téléphone songeur...  
Il fit un numéro, et une voix métallique de femme, pré enregistrée, parla:

« Vous avez un nouveau message »

Il sélectionna le message puis portait le téléphone à son oreille, une voix à l'accent doux et japonais lui parla, d'un français approximativement correcte:

" Zéro... c'est Moi …désoler déranger toi... reçu le message, bien aller... j' t'aime, à plus...

Zéro éclata de rire sous le coup : "dès que je rentre je te donne des leçons de français mon amour, parce que là ce n'est vraiment pas ça ! »

Les deux vampires éclatèrent de rire et se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur pour rejoindre le groupe. Ne sachant pas que ce séjour pour le groupe The Vampire Knight allait être décisif pour l'histoire et la vie de tout les vampires sur cette planète.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rock's Vampire**

**Auteur **_**: **_Siath Youkai

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino (et oui soudoyer ne marche pas… la torture non plus…) L'histoire est mienne !

**Rating :** M

**Pairing **: ZK/KK HA/IK RK/AK SS/TI et un peu de SS/ZK au début.

**Blabla : Désolé** pour le retard ! Vraiment désolée -_-'. J'ai pris aussi du retard dans Wanna play with me je ne sais pas si vous savez… Enfin bref, j'ai préféré me mettre à fond sur WPWM et j'ai un peu laissée Rock's vampire, mais voilà, ça y est le chapitre 4 est là, réécrit tout joli et bien empaqueté !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ça me fait toujours plaisir, à et au fait ne vous gênez pas pour me laisser quelques commentaires hein ^^. J'y réponds toujours quand mon ordinateur me le permet et quand j'ai un endroit pour vous répondre !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent aussi sans poser de commentaires… En espérant que ça vous plait même si vous me le dites pas =x !

**Chapitre 4 : Scarlett Night**

Seulement 2 semaines après le débarquement de "the Vampire knight" en France, ils firent déjà un malheur auprès de la gent féminine, volant presque la vedette à notre groupe "préféré" Angel of the death.  
Senri n'avait beau ne pas être au meilleur de sa forme, mais en forme quand même se sentait renaître dans ce pays si important pour son bien aimé Zéro...  
Le chanteur avait déjà fait la couverture d'un magazine people qui le montrait à moitié nu, en jean, au moment d'un soleil couchant prise lorsqu'il se rafraîchissait quelque peu...  
Oui c'était l'été, un été caniculaire et Rima avait prit cette photo pour son usage personnel mais Kamui l'avait trouvée et l'avait donnée à la presse sans le faire "exprès"...

Les jours passaient plus ou moins lentement et chaque soir, Senri avait la possibilité d'entendre la voix si suave de Zéro.

Et oui l'agence avait le câble, et la tournée de Zéro était retransmise en France...

Les soirs où The Vampire Knight était en concert, le chanteur prenait son portable et à chaque fois Zéro l'appelait pour savoir comment cela s'était passé, si il se sentait bien... enfin la routine habituel quoi...  
Oui il se sentait bien, près à revenir au japon? Non pas tout à fait... Surtout que personne ne savait ce qui lui arrivait... manque de sang? Non, impossible, il n'aimait relativement pas ça...

Un vampire qui n'aime pas le sang... vous allez me dire:

"C'est quoi ce bordel?"

Et ben si ça existe! Mais si je vous le dit ! Bon Senri n'aime pas le sang un point c'est tout...

Ce soir là le beau, très très beau Senri avait un concert... le troisième depuis qu'il était arrivé en France il y a maintenant à peu près 1 mois.  
On est en juillet, la nuit est clair, belle... La lune est haute dans le ciel…

Une nuit parfaite pour des vampires assoiffés de gloire et d'hydromel ensanglanté.

Ce soir là le groupe de Senri allait devoir partager la scène avec un autre groupe, le deuxième au HIT parade après Bloody rose, j'ai nommé : Angel of the death.

En y pensant un peu, on se demande comment la rencontre entre deux groupes si différents dans l'âme mais en même temps si semblables allait se passer. Car rappelons-le, dans un se trouve toute la famille restante et adoptive du chanteur des Bloody et dans l'autre se trouve l'adorable et magnifique petit ami de ce dit chanteur.  
Bref, le groupe était impatient de rencontrer les personnes d'Angel...

Senri par contre avait beau être un professionnel, et très ouvert d'esprit mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'entendre avec ce groupe... Pour lui cela paraissait normal… le frère jumeau de son amant s'y trouvait, et au début de leur relation, l'argenté avait été très clair : « J'aurai beau t'aimer tu ne passeras jamais avant Ichiru, qui restera toujours ma seule raison de vivre ».

L'auburn s'assit sur une pierre en face de la salle de concert où se réunissaient déjà des fans... Il portait un sweat sans manche comportant une capuche, celle-ci étant bien entendu rabattue sur son visage fin... Sinon il avait mis un jean bleu stone délavé et troué à plusieurs endroits, dont un près de sa fesse gauche et d'autres au niveau de ses cuisses et ses genoux... Il paraitrait que ce serait très à la mode en France ... Quoiqu'au Japon aussi, ce genre de vêtements apparaissait de plus en plus. Les modes vestimentaires changeaient bien trop vite à son goût. Il se rappelait encore des sortes de vestes de tweed et des fleurs dont certains se vêtissaient seulement 40 années avant ces modes trouées.

Il vit Rima se dirigeait vers lui, habillée d'une robe bleu clair avec un foulard rose fuchsia dans les cheveux et de fines lunettes sur le nez, qui laissaient apparaître la belle couleur des ses yeux tels la couleur de sa tenue...

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cette ambiance juste avant le concert lui rappelait une chanson magnifique… Il se mit à la fredonner et à la chantonner en pensant à Zéro sous le regard de la blonde.

_**(All the same (toujours pareil) _ Sick Puppies)**_

**I don't mind where you come from  
As long as you come to me  
But I don't like illusions I can't see  
Them clearly  
I don't care no I wouldn't dare  
To fix the twist in you  
You've show me eventually what you'll do.**

**I don't mind...**  
**I don't care...**  
**As long as you're here.**

**Go ahead tell me you'll leave again**  
**You'll just come back running**  
**Holding your scarred heart in hand**  
**It's all the same**  
**And I'll take you for who you are**  
**If you take me for everything**  
**And do it all over again**  
**It's all the same.**

**Hours slide and days go by**  
**Till you decide to come**  
**And in between it always seems too long**  
**All of a sudden**  
**But I have the skill yeah I have the will**  
**To breathe you in while I can**  
**However long you stay is all that I am**

**I don't mind...**  
**I don't care...**  
**As long as you're here.**

**Go ahead tell me you'll leave again**  
**You'll just come back running**  
**Holding your scarred heart in hand**  
**It's all the same**  
**And I'll take you for who you are**  
**If you take me for everything**  
**Do it all over again**  
**It's always the same**

**Wrong or right**  
**Black or white**  
**If I close my eyes**  
**It's all the same**

**In my life**  
**The compromise**  
**I close my eyes**  
**It's all the same**

**Go ahead say it's you're leaving**  
**You'll just come back running**  
**Holding your scarred heart in hand**  
**It's all the same**  
**And I'll take you for who you are**  
**If you take me for everything**  
**Do it all over again**  
**It's all the same**

_Je me fous d'où tu viens  
Tant que tu viens vers moi  
Mais je n'aime pas les illusions, je ne peux pas les voir clairement  
Je m'en fous, non je n'oserai pas  
Calmer la confusion en toi  
Tu m'a finalement montré ce que tu valais  
_

_Je ne m'en soucis pas  
Ca m'est égal  
Tant que tu es là_

_Vas-y dis-moi encore que tu partiras_  
_Tu reviendras juste en courant_  
_En portant ton cœur blessé dans la main_  
_C'est toujours pareil_  
_Et je te prendrai pour ce que tu es_  
_Si tu me prends tout entier_  
_Et on recommencera à zéro_  
_C'est toujours pareil_

_Les heures défilent et les jours passent_  
_Jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à venir_  
_Et entre ces deux moments ça semble toujours trop long_

_Pour certains  
_

_Mais j'ai le talent, oui j'ai l'intention  
De te redonner du courage tant que je peux  
Quelque soit le temps que tu restes c'est tout ce que je suis_

_Je ne m'en soucis pas_  
_Ca m'est égal_  
_Tant que tu est là_

_Vas-y dis-moi encore que tu partiras_  
_Tu reviendra juste en courant_  
_En portant ton cœur blessé dans la main_  
_C'est toujours pareil_  
_Et je te prendrai pour ce que tu es_  
_Si tu me prends tout entier_  
_Et on recommencera à zéro_  
_C'est toujours pareil_

_Faux ou vrai_  
_Noir ou blanc_  
_Si je ferme les yeux c'est toujours pareil_

_Dans ma vie, le compromis  
Je ferme les yeux  
C'est toujours pareil._

_Vas-y dis-moi encore que tu partiras  
Tu reviendras juste en courant  
En portant ton cœur blessé dans la main  
C'est toujours pareil  
Et je te prendrai pour ce que tu es  
Si tu me prends tout entier  
Et on recommencera à zéro  
C'est toujours pareil_

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui proposa un mikado au chocolat noir du bout des doigts sans prononcer un seul mot. Il le prit délicatement et en mangea un morceau en crack, signifiant que le biscuit sous le chocolat s'était brisé.  
Rima rit, puis un groupe de personnes apparut... une d'elles retint l'attention de Senri, il se leva d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés et s'approcha du groupe... Ce dernier s'arrêta et tous le regardèrent étrangement, comme s'ils voyaient une poule vêtue d'une robe à pois verts et d'une paire de santiags roses et bleues.  
Senri s'approcha de la personne ayant attiré son attention. Celle-ci était vêtue d'une chemise rouge et d'un pantalon noir très près du corps. Elle possédait des cheveux argentés sortant en léger épis lisses de son chapeau noir. Et sur son nez de fines lunettes de soleil teintées... Et des lèvres si fines, si attirantes... une peau extrêmement pâle, tellement reconnaissable, tellement parfaite, qu'il savait d'une douceur infinie... Il pouvait même imaginer deux yeux étonnés d'une couleur parme doux derrière ses lunettes de soleil absolument inutile il faut l'avouer lors de cette nuit. Il est vrai que l'on n'aperçoit pas vraiment souvent l'astre solaire en pleine nuit, alors qu'il est près de 10 heures du soir….

-Zéro...ça fait si longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu ! Tu m'as tant manqué... pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu venais ce soir? Demanda le chanteur de The Vampire, la voix tremblotante de larmes retenues.

- Sen! Ce n'est pas Kiryuu! » S'exclama la blonde derrière le chanteur

-Hein ? Mais comment peux-tu le savoir hein ? Je sais le reconnaitre quand même !  
- Mais sois raisonnable voyons ! Tu vois bien qu'il t'aurait déjà sauté dessus si ça avait été lui tout de même ! » Tenta de le raisonner Rima en se mordillant la lèvre et levant les yeux au ciel, signe qu'elle commençait à stresser un peu pour la suite.

Senri observa longuement l'homme devant lui, réfléchit durant trente seconde, avant d'ouvrir délicatement les bras. Voyant que l'homme en face ne réagissait pas et semblait même faire un pas en arrière, il se mordit la lèvre, agacé.

-Ouais pas tort...alors pourquoi a t-il presque la même odeur que Zéro? Et qu'il lui ressemble tant ...  
- Euhm et bien je crois qu'en fait c'est Ichiru Kiryuu...

- ah...dommage... j'aurais bien aimé le voir ce soir... » Murmura le chanteur en japonais tout en fronçant le nez et jetant un regard noir à celui qu'il avait pris pour son amant.

Une personne du groupe s'approcha des deux amis, se mettant sans même se rendre compte, comme un geste inconscient entre Ichiru et Senri. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil inquisiteur. Devant lui se trouvait une sorte de blondinet étrange, aux yeux verts presque translucides, s'en était effrayant.

-Je suppose que vous êtes du groupe The Vampire Knight ?... Nous sommes enchantés de faire votre connaissance, je suis Takuma Ichijô, et vous avez l'air de connaître Ichiru...

-Non je connais juste son frère. Mais continuez...  
-Et voici Ruka Soen, Yagari Tôga et Shizuka Hiô.  
-Moi c'est Senri Shiki et elle c'est Rima Tôya dit-il en désignant la jeune fille d'un signe du menton. Les autres membres du groupe sont à l'intérieur de la salle à faire les derniers arrangements...  
-Euhm désolé de te dire ça comme ça mais je crois que je ne t'aime pas... dit le blondinet avec une moue ennuyée

-Ce n'est pas grave, car comme ça c'est réciproque et tout sera clair entre nous répondit notre auburn avec un sourire hypocrite. Par contre j'ai une question à te posé petit blond...  
-Pose-là...et dépêche toi, je n'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps avec vous dans les parages…  
-Quel rapports entretiens-tu avec Ichiru?

Takuma prit un peu de cours, rougit comme une tomate et s'exclama :

- Hein? C'est mon meilleur ami!  
Senri réfléchit quelques secondes puis dit d'une voix suave mais désagréable du point de vue du blond:

-Ok je vois, je vois... De toute façon je ne vous apprécie pas tout les deux... donc je m'en fou royal finalement si vous couchez ensemble… Quoique ça m'arrangerait un peu….  
- HEIN? Mais qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le fait que c'est mon meilleur ami ! Je ne suis pas homo !  
- Ah mais moi, non plus je ne le suis pas, ne t'inquiètes donc pas.

Rima assimila rapidement cette phrase et s'écria surprise et un peu secouée quand même

- Hein? Mais pourquoi tu couches avec Zéro Kiryuu alors ?  
- De quoi! Vous couchez avec mon fils adoptif? S'exclama une très belle femme qui si Senri se rappelait bien la présentation faite par le blond, s'appelait Shizuka.

- Non, on joue à la dînette et aux Barbie. Bien sur que oui je couche avec lui. Et Rima je faisais de l'humour tout à l'heure si tu n'avais pas compris...  
-Je ne savais pas que Zéro avait ce genre… d'attirance...

- Quoi? T'as un problème avec ce genre de relation, peut-être? T'es homophobe?  
-Hey tu te calmes petit con ou je te refais le portrait!

P.O.V Senri

J'enlevai mon sweat rapidement, et le blondinet du nom de Takuma me regarda bouche bée 1 minute avant d'enlever à son tour toute chose d'incongrue pour un combat de rue...  
On se retrouvait découvert, moi en chemise blanche et jean et lui en chemise rouge et pantalon noir seyant...  
Un nuage de fan se forma autour de nous avec une vitesse impressionnante. C'est à se demander si notre discussion un peu allumée ne leur avait pas indiquée que nous étions là, et ils attendaient patiemment, à l'affut d'une bagarre entre nos deux groupes. Des filles piaillaient, cela m'agaça profondément mais je ne dis rien, ce n'était pas le moment de me mettre en plus à dos une armada de jeunes pré pubères en talons aiguilles et sac à mains renforcés de métal et cuir. (On n'est jamais trop prudent dans les rues de paris le soir)

Je fis craquer mes cervicales encore fragiles, puis mon poignet et mes doigts en tant que mesure d'intimidation et servant aussi à la fois d'un minimum d'échauffement. Il fit de même de son côté en plissant ses yeux verts ressortant sous la lumières émanant de la salle de concert...  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver beau à ce moment précis, sa chemise rouge, ouverte sur un début de torse imberbe…  
Mais il ne l'était pas assez pour que je n'ose pas lui bousiller légèrement son foutu visage de blondinet agaçant et hypocrite.

Il s'approche, je fais de même. J'ai envi de me défouler une bonne fois pour toute, ça fait tellement de temps que je n'avais pas fait de combat de rue. ça m'a affreusement manqué en y repensant. Un souvenir vient m'accaparer : Zéro va m'en vouloir, beaucoup même...Il m'avait fait juré de ne pas recommencer depuis la fois où j'ai terminé à l'hôpital, n'ayant pas prévu le poignard dans la manche de mon adversaire.

Enfin ce n'est pas grave, je m'en fou royalement en fait de Zéro. « Désolé beau gosse, je vais te décevoir encore aujourd'hui... et tu vas me le faire payer dans une nuit particulièrement chaude, je le crains... » Pensais-je avec un léger sourire sadique.

On se tournait autour, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, se jaugeant du regard hautainement. Il fit craquer une fois de plus ses doigts et se précipita finalement sur moi. Je me reculai tranquillement en souriant. Trop simple… J'attaquais à mon tour mais malheureusement pour moi, je ne me sentais pas super en forme, donc Takuma, réussit facilement à me mettre au tapis en retournant mon coup contre moi... Il me tordit le poignet en même temps pour me faire souffrir un peu plus que de raison.  
Surtout que juste avant qu'il ne me mette son poing dans le ventre, ma tête me lançait dut au médicament que je devais prendre chaque jour et que j'avais pris un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.  
Mes yeux voulurent se fermer, les cons. Une douleur dans mon ventre, dut à un coup de pied retourné me projeta à terre... Ma tête cogna contre le béton du sol, des étoiles me firent fermer les yeux puis les rouvrir pour enfin les refermer encore une fois, et les rouvrir, un peu perdu.  
Je commençais à me relever difficilement, lorsque Takuma trébucha sur la jambe d'une groupie et tomba sur moi...  
Encore légèrement déstabilisé par un des coups précédent, je m'écroulai à terre...  
Takuma se retrouva dans une posture assez délicate...  
Assis sur mon bassin, ses fesses sur mon entrejambe, le visage près du mien, ses mains sur ma poitrine...  
Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils, ma tête me faisant toujours atrocement souffrir... Je le vis rougir, se rendant compte peu à peu de sa position ambiguë.

-Tu pourrais te relever ? T'es lourd là ! Et on n'a pas finit que je sache.

Takuma se releva gêné... Ma tête tourna au moment où je me relevai, chancelant. Mon bras gauche me lançait de manière continue, le blond me l'avait tordu et s'était écroulait dessus en tombant. Ah et mon ventre souffrait le martyr aussi... et pour couronner le tout, le sang... j'avais l'arcade sourcilière en sang...  
Mais lui aussi il n'est pas mal arrangé je dois dire, une couleur bleu violette se trouve sur sa joue droite...  
Je me relevai rapidement, une envie de vomir me prit, je me tins le ventre...  
L'odeur du sang…. Non pourquoi maintenant?...  
C'est une horreur, l'odeur de mon propre sang est encore plus horrible que celle de mes compatriotes vampires, alors si en plus j'ai eu ces immondes cachets dans la bouche juste avant !... Arggh… j'ai mal, quelque chose se trouve dans ma bouche, un goût métallique que je reconnais, du sang, mon sang… Je vais vomir  
Ma gorge se serra, je crachai, sous les yeux étonnés des autres, une trainée de sang. Elle coula sur ma lèvre, mon menton et goutta sur ma chemise qui avait pourtant été d'une blancheur immaculée... A présent, elle était déchirée à certains endroits, salie par la terre du sol et par mon sang.  
Je recrachai du sang, m'effondrai à genoux, dégouté et à bout de force.  
Et soudain un bruit de moteur retentit. Je vis de mes yeux à demi fermés, une limousine blanche qui se gara près de nous, l'insigne du groupe Bloody rose dessus... J'échappai un gémissement au moment où je vis le groupe sortir, et que j'entendis les piaillements des fans retentir...  
Zéro sortit en denier comme à son habitude, habillé d'un superbe ensemble blanc (chemise et pantalon blanc) et d'une cravate rouge, avec ses lunettes de soleils noirs... Je me demande si c'est de famille de mettre des lunettes de soleil en pleine nuit…. Enfin bref, je me levai, essuyai distraitement ma bouche et le regarde... il enleva ses lunettes et me chercha des ses magnifiques yeux violet parme...

Fin P.O.V Senri

Zéro en rencontrant les yeux de son amant s'approcha de tout le monde, les sourcils légèrement froncé en apercevant Ichiru...  
Il remarque le sang sur la chemise de Senri et grogna.  
Il plissa le nez pour essayer de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il s'approcha encore de Senri, faisant attention à ne pas se concentrer sur l'odeur si attirante de son sang...

- Que s'est-il passé Sen?  
-je ne supporte pas mes médicaments. Répondit l'auburn, une main sur son nez et sa bouche, se sentant très mal.  
- Et pour la bosse sur l'arrière de ton crane, ton bras cassé, et ton arcade en sang? C'est aussi un effet des médicaments peut-être ? Ironisa Zéro en fronçant un peu plus si possible ses jolis sourcils argentés, faisant apparaitre une sorte de ride frontale qui fit gémir de dépit Yuuki près de lui.  
Senri haussa les épaules en enlevant sa main de sa bouche couverte de sang

-Je me suis battu.  
-Pour quelles raisons je te pris?

-Raisons personnelles que le public n'a aucun besoin de savoir, et la presse non pluuus...  
- Sen ça va? S'exclama Zéro en voyant Senri commencer à fermer les yeux

-J'ai la tête qui tourne…

Les médicaments, accompagnés de la quantité minime mais quand même conséquente de sang qu'il perdait, ne faisaient absolument pas bon ménage dans son organisme...  
Il commença à tomber en avant et Zéro l'attrapa dans ses bras, un peu paniqué malgré son visage impassible... Senri cracha du sang sans le faire exprès sur la chemise blanche comme la neige du chanteur de Bloody Rose et on put voir la styliste de ce dernier échapper un gémissement de dépit en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

-Excuse moi Zéro... murmura le chanteur des Vampire Knight  
- Ne dit plus rien Sen, s'il te plait... je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Senri tomba, inconscient dans les bras de son bien aimé amant, Zéro...  
Celui-ci partit dans la limousine avec Senri dans les bras, comme un prince le ferait avec sa princesse mourante*.

_(A suivre)_

* * *

* Vous remarquerez que même la couleur du fidèle destrier correspond n'est-ce pas ^^.


	5. Chapter 5

Rock is Vampire

**Auteur: Siath youkai**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages à part Kamui appartiennent à Matsuri Hino. L'histoire est par contre à moi.**

**Blabla: Je n'aime pas ce chapitre! Déjà que j'ai mis du temps à tenter de le retaper et pourtant je le trouve inutile et tout nul, tout pas joli tout nase quoi T-T. Et désolé les gens mais la véritable histoire ne commence toujours pas... Enfin elle a déjà commencé mais elle n'en voit pas le bout quoi... Sorry! **

Chapitre 5: Battle and Hôpital 

-DE QUOI? ET COMMENT ON FAIT POUR LE CONCERT NOUS! » s'écria Kamui en faisant les cents pas et en bougeant les bras de manière totalement désordonnée, montrant ainsi sa panique actuelle.

-Du calme Kamui! Zéro a dit qu'il amenait Senri à l'hosto et qu'après il viendrait nous aider! » tenta de le raisonner Rima en soupirant de lassitude et en posant une main se voulant siiii apaisante sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas attendrir et repartit de plus belle sans entendre les dents de la blonde grincer d'énervement.

- Mais Rima tu te rends compte que les fans sont surtout venus pour entendre Senri chanter pas un autre pauvre chanteur qui n'a absolument rien à foutre dans NOTRE concert ! »

La petite blondinette ferma le poing très fort et on put entendre des os craquer avant qu'elle ne le rouvre et envoi une bonne gifle au si bel homme qui sentit le coup dans sa pauvre petite joue sensible de métisse.

-Oui mais Zéro peut faire progresser notre carrière bougre d'idiot ! Il est super connu je te rappel ! et savoir qu'il a des affinités avec notre groupe nous sera bénéfique, TRES bénéfique bouffon !

-elle n'a pas tord. » renchérit Kaname assit sur un canapé en regardant les deux autres tergiverser  
-Il connaît les chansons au moins votre super héros? » demanda le « second » du groupe avec une moue boudeuse au fait que personne ne l'écoute et fait attention à lui. Tout le monde préférant lui donner des gifles ! A lui le si beau et parfait Kamui Ichihô, compositeur de génie… etc., etc., etc.…

- Oui même la dernière que l'on a faite : Futatsu no Kodou » Dit Rima avec un grand sourire se voulant très fier d'elle.  
-Cela paraît logique vu qu'il a fait le travail de réalisation de cette chanson avec Senri! » dit le jeune homme aux reflets violets dans les cheveux, exaspérer par tant de bêtises sortant de la si belle bouche couleur framboise de la drummer. « Bon il arrive quand votre sauveur? » *que j'aille me pendre avant* pensa t-il en plus en soupirant, agacé, énervé par la connerie humaine et vampirique.  
-Dans 5 minutes boule de nerfs ambulant !... » s'exclama la blonde pas si naïve pour ne pas savoir ce que pensait le plus excentrique de leur groupe à son sujet.

Kamui lança un regard noir à Rima qui s'éclipsa derrière le dos de Kaname, s'étant levé en prévision d'une bagarre, et qui se trouvait malheureusement mort de rire et plié en deux, des larmes s'amoncelant au niveau de ses yeux...

Quelques minutes plus tard Zéro arriva, la chemise encore couverte du sang de Senri... Tout le monde le regarda avec des mines inquiètes (et affamées) à part Kaname encore plié en deux et mort de rire _(laissez tomber, personne ne peut comprendre Kaname...). _Zéro haussa d'ailleurs un sourcil devant tant d'étrangeté, tout en se léchant la lèvre discrètement en sentant l'odeur d'hémoglobine que dégageait Kaname. Ce dernier à force de rire, s'était mordu la lèvre sous une impulsion bizarre pour essayer d'arrêter.

Tous sortirent de la loge du groupe et tombèrent en face du groupe Angel of the Death. En voyant Zéro, Shizuka eut un raclement de gorge éloquent, les autres le regardèrent avec un peu de mépris.

Zéro s'avança, Takuma aussi. Ils se serrèrent la main, non sans dégout et dirent d'une même voix :

-Que le meilleur gagne. Et ce ne sera pas toi ! »

Les deux eurent des sourires crispés avant de penser aux fans qui eux voulaient seulement du spectacle, de la musique et s'en foutant bien de cette petite guéguerre entre les deux groupes.  
A peine arrivés dans les coulisses on fit un arrêt maquillage rapide pour tous, et Zéro changea ses vêtements pour une chemise de soie à jabots faisant assez grand seigneur médiéval et un pantalon simple en tissu sombre avec quelques chaines sur les côtés. Tout cela le mettait très en valeur et lui donnait une silhouette à en damner un saint, surtout lorsqu'on avait vu sur sa sublime et délicieuse chute de reins. De là où ils étaient, si près de la scène ils pouvaient entendre les fans derrière les lourds rideaux de velours criaient à s'en écorcher la gorge. Les deux groupes étaient très surpris qu'un concert où ils jouaient simplement ensemble puisse amasser autant de monde et surtout exciter autant de monde.

Les deux groupes entrèrent en jeu sauf les deux chanteurs et là ce fut une vrai Ola. Les cris s'amplifièrent, quasiment de manière hystérique.

Le chanteur de Bloody pensa donc que rien ne pourrait les faire crier plus et décida donc d'entrer en scène. Et au moment où Zéro entra devant tout le monde, les fans furent encore plus fous, et hurlaient à s'en casser la voix... Là l'argenté fut soufflé, les cris étaient encore plus forts et hystériques !  
Zéro prit le micro et s'inclina devant les fans. Il attendit patiemment qu'il y est un peu plus de silence et observa Takuma Ichijô s'installer pas très loin de lui où se trouvait un micro. Une fois le silence presque complet il commença à parler.  
-excusez-moi de faire apparition ainsi dans le concert de mes collègues, mais le chanteur, Senri Shiki, du groupe "the Vampire Knight" a eu un léger accident de rien du tout et est dans l'impossibilité de se produire ce soir, donc après quelque temps de parlotte inutile nous avons décidé, de me laisser chanter à sa place... Senri est vraiment navré de ne pouvoir être avec nous ce soir. Et donc excusez-moi si je ne réponds pas à ce que vous auriez aimé entendre...

Dès qu'il eut finit sa phrase il y eut un hurlement strident des fans : "Zéro!"  
Après un sourire carnassier de la part de Zéro, le groupe de « Angel of the death » fut éclairé sous les acclamations du public, montrant ainsi qu'ils étaient eux aussi présents.  
Il y eut un regard noir de la part de Takuma sur Zéro qui lui rendit au centième, Ichiru au côté de son meilleur ami rendit le même regard à son frère qui pour une fois détourna le sien en reprenant le micro.

- Pour votre plus grand plaisir nous allons faire une "Battle Song"... Si vous ne savez pas ce que sait je vais vous le dire... c'est une bataille, où chaque groupe fait une chanson, et le public dit celle qu'il préfère entre les deux, ensuite on continue jusqu'à ce que chaque groupe ait chanté 10 chansons... si ensuite les groupes sont à égalité, on fait la fin du match en chantant en duo avec une personne du public que le groupe a choisi, et il n'y a pas le droit a la triche... nous devons prendre une personne au hasard dans la salle... Le gagnant du concert peut demander n'importe quoi à n'importe quelle personne du groupe adverse, celui qui a perdu...  
et j'ai oublié, en tout pour les 10 chansons, il y a deux parties : première partie = le groupe choisi les chansons qui veulent et deuxième partie, le groupe adverse donne les chansons qu'ils veulent au groupe si elles font parti du répertoire connu, et pour clôturer la fin de la Battle Song je ferai un duo avec n'importe quelle personne du groupe adverse, même Ichiru.

Le concerné eut un drôle de sursaut avant d'attraper plus fermement sa basse.  
Et ce fut au tour de « The Vampire Knight de commencer »  
-et 1, 2, 3... 1, 2, 3, 4! let's go!  
- Rima on fait une chanson de bloody au début ok?  
- laquelle?  
- Red faction!  
- Ok c'est parti!

{red faction du manga : black lagoon}:

**I have a big gun, I took it from my lord,Sick with justice**  
j'ai un gros flingue,Je l'ai piqué à mon seigneur,La justice me fait vomir

**I just wanna feel you, I'm your angel, only a ring away**  
J'ai juste envie de te sentir, Je suis ton ange, rien qu'un coup de fil,

**You make me violate you, no matter you who are**  
Tu m'incites à te violer, peut importe qui tu es,

**It's all up to you, No one lives forever, Beern burn in hell**  
Le choix t'appartient, personne ne vit éternellement, Avoir été bruler en enfer,

**By all the pigs out here, It's always been hell, From when I was born.**  
Par tout ces porcs qui traînent dans le coin, Ca a toujours été l'enfer depuis que je suis né

**They make me violate them, No matter who they are**  
Ils m'incitent à les violer, peu importe qui ils sont.

**Get down on your knees, get a good head on your shoulders**  
Mets toi à genoux, remets bien ta tête sur tes épaules

**If it's for you guys, go to the end of the earth, do what you think**  
Si c'est pour vous tous les mecs, va jusqu'au bout du monde, fais comme bon te semble

**Give it with dedication, I'll put out your misery, You made a mess, **  
Mais fait le avec dévouement, je vais te sortir de ta misère, tu as foutu la merde

**For the Cristh sake, this rotten world, shit out of luck, go with my vision**  
Au nom de dieu, dans ce monde pourri, merde je suis a cours de chance, ça rentre en accord avec ma vision

**Light up the fire, Right on the power**  
J'allume le feu, j'obtiens la force

**Weapon... I have it all **  
Arme... j'ai déjà tout

**Weapon... I have it all **  
Arme... j'ai déjà tout ...

Le concert se dirigea comme ça, personne ne gagna la battle song... Le public ne pouvant pas départager leurs deux groupes préférés (avec Bloody) et finalement ces derniers, comblés par la musique et le public s'en fichèrent bien. Et bien entendu le duo arriva bientôt et Ichiru fut choisi pour faire le duo avec son frère (comme de par hasard ^^)  
Ils se mirent tout les deux sur la scène les deux groupes pour une fois "réuni" pour donner plus d'énergie à leur chanson.

Bien entendu ils devaient choisir une que les deux groupes connaissaient.

- Tu connais la nouvelle chanson de The vampire?  
- oui, on l'a répété dans la loge tout à l'heure car il était prévu qu' on la fasse tous ensemble…  
- cool! c'est celle là qu'on fait » Zéro s'adressa au public : - voici la nouvelle chanson de the vampire knight! J'ai nommé Futatsu no kodou !

{Futatsu no kodou: manga VK opening saison 1 du groupe On-Off **donc elle n'est pas entière**!}

Ichiru/Zéro :

**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**  
Au-delà de la couleur rouge sang

**Yume no yume no hate e**  
Les rêves sanglants s'animent

**Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi**  
Combien de fois avons-nous cédé à cette pression étouffante ?

**Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me wo samashiteku**  
Ces sentiments, qui n'ont nulle par où aller, commencent à fermer les yeux.

**Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na koto  
**Ce sourire pur a-t-il été abandonné à la cruauté ?

**Tooru sonzai da to wakaru yo**  
Je sais que nous ne faisons que vivre nos existences.

**Mienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni**  
Bien que les blessures cachées rongent mon cœur...

**Yami no naka ni ima mo yadoru**  
Maintenant, pendant que je me recueille dans les ténèbres ...

**Omoi wo osaekirenai**  
Ton image ne cesse d'accabler mon esprit !

**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**  
Au-delà de la couleur rouge sang

**Yume no yume no hate e deatte shimatta**  
Les rêves sanglants s'animent, nous devions nous rencontrer

**Unmei ga mawaridasu**  
Nos destins se sont croisés.

**Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu**  
Un secret que personne, personne ne sait.

**Ochite ochite ochite**  
On tombe, on tombe, on tombe...

**Mou modorenai**  
Nous ne pouvons pas changer les choses.

**Tsumi wo kisandemo  
**Peu importe combien de péchés nous commettons...

**Kitto**  
Certainement...

Le public était à bloc et hurlait son bonheur à la fin de cette si belle chanson.  
Les deux groupes se retrouvèrent dehors Zéro adressa un coup d'oeil à Ichiru avant de se diriger vers l'hôpital pour aller voir son « petit coeur en sucre d'orge ». Que ce surnom pouvait être stupide et laid ! pensa le vampire en levant les yeux aux ciels. Quand est-ce que cette médiocre comédie allait-elle enfin prendre fin ?  
Une fois à l'hôpital le chanteur de Bloody rose regarda son ange dormir, à certain moment il lui caressait le visage d'un doigt doux et froid mais aucun sentiment à part de la profonde affection et un peu d'inquiétude ne transparaissait sur ses traits vampiriques.  
Une infirmière entra dans la chambre et regarda zéro avec un oeil bizarre.

-excusez-moi mais pourrais-je avoir un peu d'intimité?  
Dit le beau chanteur avec un sourire séducteur... l'infirmière ouvrit de grand yeux et là, elle tomba raide morte sur le sol _( il y en a qui vont me dire: infarctus! mais non elle est juste évanoui)_  
Et ce petit numéro de charme se déroula encore pendant 20 minutes et toutes les infirmières de l'étage y passèrent, surtout celles qui connaissaient le chanteur de réputation ou alors en étant fans...  
Zéro ne se laissant pas déconcentré continua a passer ses doigts sur le visage fin d'un Senri endormi...

Ce dernier suait à grosses gouttes et c'est un doigt glacé et des cris qui le réveillèrent...  
Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que la couleur de la chambre était horrible, trop blanche, trop immaculé... un hôpital, il se trouve dans un hôpital!  
Que s'est-il passé déjà?  
Un mal de crâne le prit sur le champ alors qu'il tentait de se rappeler. ET puis soudain, un flash et il réalisa…

Ah oui le combat...le sang...Zéro...Zéro?  
Zéro! Il était rentré de sa tournée ! et là il le voyait en face de lui, ce dernier remarquant que Sen était réveillé, se pencha au dessus de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres...

- Bien dormi mon coeur?  
- je suis encore en train de rêver ce n'est pas possible... je me battais avec un démon et maintenant je me fais réveiller par un ange... faut que je me calme je crois ou alors que je me rendorme ou bien que je me réveille!  
- Un rêve aurait pu te faire ça?

Zéro monta sur le lit d'hôpital de Sen et se mit à cheval sur les hanches du tout juste réveillé. Ce dernier rougit violemment lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son vis-à-vis se poser sur les siennes et lorsqu'il essaya de prolonger le baiser en accentuant la pression de ses lèvres et donnant quelques coups de langues quémandeurs...  
Bien sur Senri laissa le passage à Zéro, et un échange de salive mémorable commença.  
Entre temps à la porte de la chambre d'hôpital quelqu'un frappa puis entra et tombe nez-à-nez avec les deux amoureux en train d'échanger ce magnifique french kiss sans même s'apercevoir que quelqu'un est en train de les épier.

- Euh... si je vous gène je peux m'en aller vous savez...

Cette parole eut le don de décrocher les deux vampires... Devant eux se trouvaient Takuma Ichijô, le chanteur de Angel of the death, plus communément appelé le démon par Senri...

- Je t'avais dit que j'étais en train de rêver et que le rêve se transformait en cauchemar...  
- Sympa! Je venais juste m'excuser mais si tu ne veux pas de mes excuses tant pis!  
- mouai... au fait tu as intérêt de m'en donner plusieurs d'excuses et toi mon chou t'as intérêt à me dire ce que font une 20 d'infirmières évanouies dans la chambre d'hôpital où tu te trouvais seul avec moi endormi...  
- Pourquoi plusieurs?  
- t'as interrompu mes retrouvailles avec Zéro et tu m'as fait aller dans un hôpital!  
- oh...  
- En ce qui concerne les infirmières ce n'est pas ma faute... je leur demande très gentiment de me laisser en intimité avec toi avec un grand sourire, et elle tombe comme des mouches!

Takuma les regarda se disputer quelques temps mais s'en alla au moment où Zéro reprit les lèvres de son petit-ami et sûrement amant... et que ce dernier commençait à glisser ses bras dans le dos du chanteur de Bloody rose, sous la chemise noire de celui-ci...

Bien sur quand Takuma sortit et qu'il rencontra les groupes de Senri et Zéro, il éclata de rire avant de leur conseiller de ne pas y aller maintenant car ils étaient "occupés" comme on dit!

(to be cotinued...)


	6. Chapter 6

**Rock is Vampire**

**auteur: **Siath Youkai

**rating: **M

**blabla: **Hello hello... Euhm je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à faire cette suite mais je m'étais plutôt concentrée à réaliser WPWM qui malheureusement avance elle aussi trop doucement au goût des gens je pense...

Enfin bref j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira toujours et je vais essayer de retaper le chapitre 7 rapidement (j'ai bien dit essayer...) Parce qu'en plus de devoir changer pas mal de la rédaction, faut que je corrige les énormes fautes que j'ai eu l'horreur de faire... Faut le faire nan?

Des fois je me demande comment j'ai pu écrire en laissant des bourdes pareilles.

Enfin bref bref, J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous ne ferez pas attention au fait que j'ai mis environ trois mois à le pondre.

Héhé! Bonne lecture! enjoy's!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Vampire**

Quelques instants après que Takuma se soit effondré de rire devant les deux groupes, une tempête furax arrive, torse nu, le pantalon pas encore rattaché...  
Après avoir fusillé tout le monde du regard, surtout notre pauvre petit Takuma, cette tempête aux cheveux argentés précédemment au dessus de Senri dans la chambre d'hôpital hurla de toute la force de ses poumons de chanteur vampire.

-COMMENT AS TU PU ? SALOP! T'ES QU'UNE ENFLURE!  
-Hein de quoi? Qu'ais-je fais ? Quoi? » Répondit très intelligemment notre blondinet préféré.  
-Tu te rends compte que tu as cassé mon jouet ? Je ne peux pas le toucher sans lui faire mal! Tu te rends compte un peu? Stupide salopard de mes c*****! Je fais comment pour me vider les couilles maintenant ?

Takuma resta bouche-bée pendant l'équivalent d'une minute. Il se reprit et regarda Zéro avec un œil noir... Dans sa tête Zéro venait de passer d'abruti congénital frère jumeau de son meilleur ami, à salopard de première qui mérite un bon coup de pied au cul tellement il est con.

- De quoi? Tu traites ton amant de jouet? Il n'est que ça, un vide couille?  
- Bien sur que oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'aime Senri, avec des tas de petits papillons et regards larmoyants et énamourés ? Ce serait stupide de penser une chose pareille! Mais bon tu n'as pas l'air de briller par ton intelligence donc je te pardonne... » déclama le chanteur des bloody rose avec un regard suffisant et méprisant.  
-Pffff... Tu me fais pitié...Même si je ne supporte pas ce stupide vampire à la noix, je trouve qu'il ne mérite pas d'avoir un salop comme toi pour amant. Et encore je ne t'exprime pas tout le dégoût que tu peux m'inspirer.

A ce moment-là Senri arriva, habillé d'un T-shirt simple gris et d'un baggy noir plein de poche. Il observa le combat de regard noir entre son amant et le blond qui l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital avec des yeux un peu étonnés.

-Euh... Je gène peut-être? Demanda t-il de manière qu'on pourrait appeler timide.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui et Zéro lui lança son plus beau sourire hypocrite.

-Pourquoi toujours tout ramener à toi Senri? N'es-tu pas assez grand pour voir qu'on s'en fou totalement de ta petite personne?

Là ce fut vraiment le bug total. Senri ne voyait pas pourquoi Zéro venait de lui dire ça et finalement, en y repensant, il s'en foutait royalement. Tout ce qui lui traversait l'esprit fut que l'argenté s'était bien foutu de sa gueule mais que maintenant on ne le reprendrait plus.  
Le chanteur du groupe "The Vampire Knight" s'approcha et avec un grand sourire donna la plus belle gifle de sa vie à zéro.  
Ce dernier eut un grand sourire carnassier avant de s'en aller d'une façon très fière pour un mec qui venait de s'en prendre une.

Il laissa même échapper une phrase à l'attention de son ex petit ami : Tu frapes vraiment comme une fille chéri. Faudrait peut-être penser à faire quelque chose pour ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Et il partit avec un léger rire que nous qualifierons de présomptueux ? Stressant ? Énervant ? Ou surement les trois.

Enfin bref il venait de réussir ce qu'il voulait faire depuis quelques temps, redonner l'aplomb perdu au vampire. Il était vrai que Senri s'étant amouraché de Zéro était devenu quelque peu "Gnangnan"...  
Le chanteur de bloody rose avait été ébloui par le caractère enflammé du vampire et il ne voulait pas d'une crêpe pour amant. Même si cette crêpe était vraiment succulente et ne ressemblait en rien à une maladie de peau _(banal fantasy ^^) _. Mais bon Senri était devenu ennuyeux et Zéro ne supportait pas les jouets trop soumis. Il ne les aimait pas trop désobéissants non plus mais bon... Il ne pouvait pas tout avoir malheureusement pour lui...

Quand aux autres et bien Senri avait légèrement la nausée et voir le blond qui l'avait foutu à l'hôpital n'améliorait pas vraiment la chose. Il décida donc de partir immédiatement avant qu'une de ces sangsues d'aides soignantes ne lui sautent dessus pour le faire rester cloitré au lit.  
Le vampire passa devant les groupes et sortit de l'hosto la chemise par-dessus son T-shirt pas tout à fait attachée. Rima le suivit, inquiète pour la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle.

"Senri! Attends-moi!"

L'interpellé s'arrêta et repartit au moment ou la vampire fut à son niveau. Ils marchèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment avant que Senri ne s'écroule par terre en sanglotant pour la première fois devant quelqu'un.

"Senri!" elle le prit doucement dans ses bras et le berça tendrement en lui caressant doucement les cheveux... " shhhhhhtttt... c'est bon mon ange, ne t'en fait pas ce n'est qu'un con..."

"et c'est à cause de ça que je pleurrre! J'ai tout quitté pour lui et je me rends compte qu'en fait je ne l'apprécie que pour me détendre et que c'était pareil de son côté! J'ai laissé tomber mes fans pour un abruti dans son genre! dit... on ne ferait pas mieux de retourner au japon? au moins là bas je me sens bien... et je n'aurai qu'à prendre du temps pour écrire de nouvelle chanson, je me reposerai en même temps..."

Le chanteur avait quasiment dit tout ça d'une traite sans reprendre beaucoup de souffle. C'était une des choses qui avait le plus marqué Rima lorsqu'il s'agissait de Senri : sa faculté à parler vite et longtemps sans avoir le besoin de respirer _(et yeah! champion d'apnée en puissance!)_  
Le jeune homme pleura encore un peu dans les bras de son amie et finalement il se leva.  
Pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient tout les deux le garçon arrêta de pleurer et frappa dans un mur près d'eux_ (il se démonta pas la main? Senri: la ferme et continue l'histoire!). _La peau ainsi que le mur éclatèrent. La première se lacéra au niveau des jointures et des articulations alors que plusieurs morceaux du dernier tombèrent sur le sol, laissant un trou profond au niveau du mur.

La peau fine et blanche se referma lentement mais pour les morceaux de mur fracassés par terre, ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire d'autre que de partir rapidement... et c'est ce que les deux amis firent, ils partirent en courant.  
Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin de l'hôpital et assez près de leur hôtel ils s'arrêtèrent en reprenant un peu leur souffle avant d'éclater de rire tout les deux en même temps. C'était un fou-rire incontrôlable mais même si les deux ne l'avoueraient jamais ça leur fit un bien monstrueux de se lâcher comme ça.

- Rima, même si on ne sera jamais tout les deux en couples, on reste amis hein? J'ai besoin de toi que comme ça et pas de façon plus poussée...  
- ne t'en fait pas, ami et c'est tout! et puis tu as peut-être raison, Aido est "sympa" hahahaha… même si je suis presque sure qu'il est gay… mais alors très, très gay…"  
et ils repartirent à rire comme des gamins insouciants et heureux ( _nda: franchement c'est clair que pour un mec qui vient de se faire plaquer, senri réagit plutôt bien !_) Les deux membres du groupe rejoignirent leur suite commune dans l'hôtel que leur propre agence avait payée. Le chanteur alla s'allonger dans le canapé. La drummer, elle alla chercher deux bières dans le réfrigérateur.  
Et elle en donna une au flémard avachit sur le canapé. Il lui sortit un petit merci tout mignon tout gentil avant de boire la canette cul sec. Le chanteur plaça ses mains sous sa tête et commença à sombrer dans le sommeil...

* * *

*************************************(rêve)**********************************************

**Sommeil accompagné par de doux rêves. **

**Senri se trouvait dans une sorte de pièce dont les murs étaient d'un rouge clair un peu rose, comme la couleur d'une jeune cicatrice. Le plafond lui était un peu plus pourpre. Le sol herbeux qu'il sentait sous ses pieds était d'une couleur rouge qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment définir. Le vampire eut un peu peur sous le coup. Il marcha un peu et approcha d'une fontaine d'où ruisselait un sublime liquide rouge vif. En voyant le liquide continuer à couler, la gorge du vampire se serra et il eut soif.  
Senri se pencha pour boire une gorgée de cette eau rouge et faillit vomir...  
Ce goût ressemblait à du sang. Etait-il en manque?  
Car bien entendu un vampire peut-être en manque même si il n'aime pas le sang… Et c'est d'ailleurs le plus dangereux des vampires… s'assoiffant jusqu'à en perdre la raison…  
**

_(Vampire_Siath Youkai.)_

_**" ****Cette saveur sur ma langue...**_  
_**Une goutte de vie, une goutte de mort,**_  
_**J'ai peur, et si tout cela est la vérité ?**_  
_**Et si je ne pouvais plus me contrôler ?**_  
_**Allais-je encore tuer?**_  
_**ou cette fois-ci quelqu'un m'arrêterait ?...**_

_**j'ai mal, je me fais mal...**_  
_**je griffe ma gorge de mes ongles devenus tranchant,**_  
_**j'ai juste l'impression d'être un animal,**_  
_**oh aidez moi, empêchez-moi de boire ce sang...**_

_**I am a vampire,**_  
_**I'm a monster, help-me please, help-me!**_  
_**Attache-moi, fais ce en quoi tu crois,**_  
_**tues-moi, je ne t'en voudrais pas...**_

_**Pourrais-je un jour trouver la paix?**_  
_**Pourrais-je un jour savoir où aller?**_  
_**Je ne peux m'empêchez de m'abreuver,**_  
_**à cette gorge amèrement ensanglantée...**_  
_**Oh déesse immortelle, tue-moi!**_  
_**J'ai tellement besoin de ça!**_

_**I am a vampire,**_  
_**I'm a monster, help-me please, help-me!**_  
_**Attache-moi, fais ce en quoi tu crois,**_  
_**tues-moi, je ne t'en voudrais pas...**_

_**je sens sur ma peau se refermer**_  
_**des perles salées**_  
_**des larmes ruissellent le long de mon cou**_  
_**ce ne sont pas les miennes,**_  
_**j'ai encore le rôle du loup,**_  
_**je sais que ce sont les tiennes**_

_**tu pleures de douleur contre moi,**_  
_**et moi je continue sans foi ni loi,**_  
_**je suis insensible à ta peine,**_  
_**que puis-je faire pour refermer tes veines?**_

_**Ohhhhhh ohhhhhhhh...**_

_**I am a vampire,**_  
_**I'm a monster, help-me please, help-me!**_  
_**attache-moi, fais ce en quoi tu crois,**_  
_**tues-moi, je ne t'en voudrais pas...**_

_**I am a vampire,**_  
_**I'm a monster, help-me please, help-me!**_  
_**attache-moi, fait ce en quoi tu crois,**_  
_**tues-moi, je ne t'en voudrais pas...**_

_**Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh**_  
_**please help-me! My love, my darling, oh please stop me!**_  
_**I don't want your death! Please stop meeeeee!"**_

**Senri venait d'avoir les paroles en rêve. Cette chanson qui reflétait tellement ses sentiments... Cette chanson dont il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ce cri d'incompréhension le traversait.**  
**Et il continuait de s'abreuver au sang chaud de cette fontaine et malgré le gout horrible qu'il avait dans la bouche, aucun vomissement, presque aucune honte, seulement la peur de faire mal, la peur de tuer… encore.**  
**Cette chanson il s'en souviendrait encore à son réveil et elle ferait un tube un jour ou l'autre, le chanteur en était quasiment sur et certain**

_**(ordre d'idée à 99,999999999 %)**_**. Pourtant elle ne faisait qu'énoncer l'horrible vérité régnant sur la vie d'un vampire ne pouvant supporter l'odeur et le goût du sang.  
Senri s'écroula sur le sol. Des silhouettes s'approchèrent de lui dangereusement...  
Elles l'entourèrent. Le chanteur essaya de se débattre mais il n'y arriva pas. Il se faisait totalement écraser par ces masses informes mais sans masses réelles. Il eut un dernier ci d'appelle à l'aide mais se laissa finalement emmener plus bas que terre. Le vampire en lui, se réveillait, le vampire avait faim. Il était de son devoir de le nourrir. **

* * *

Le chanteur se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait faim, extrêmement faim. Cette douleur dans sa gorge le fit déglutir bruyamment. Il avait tant besoin de se rassasier pour arrêter la douleur dans son être.  
Il sortit de la chambre d'hôtel. Même si dans sa tête une voix essayait de l'en empêcher, lui ordonnant de rester sur place et d'attendre. Mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Lui voulait chasser. Il lécha ses lèvres sèches et commença à marcher. Une douleur lui tambourinait le cœur, les artères et la gorge. C'était piquant et désagréable. Imaginez-vous en n'ayant ni mangez ni bu pendant 2 mois. Vous ne tiendrez-pas, hein, pauvre humain?  
Et bien cela fait la même chose pour un vampire, un desséchement total, une horrible impression de mourir sans vraiment mourir. Quelque chose d'extrêmement désagréable et qui vous rend totalement fou.  
Senri est un vampire particulièrement pacifique comparé aux autres. Et c'est ça qui est dangereux...  
Car pacifique pour un vampire veut dire en fait qu'il ne ressent l'effet de faim que au moment précis où il est totalement à cours et que donc il en a vraiment besoin...  
Si vous n'avez pas compris voila ce que ça veut dire en clair: Senri au moment où il a faim ne se contrôle plus et attaque la première personne qui sent "bon" dans son entourage. Il ne peut plus contrôler sa soif et risque de tuer cette personne.

Le vampire repéra une proie, il remarque une touffe blonde, un cou gracile et élégant, une veine pulsant tendrement et doucement.  
Ses canines s'allongent alors qu'il approche de son casse-croute. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et utilisa la surprise de sa si belle proie pour l'immobiliser et plonger ses canines dans la gorge si belle et charnue.  
Un flot de sang jaillit. Amer et doux à la fois. C'est la première fois qu'il aime ça. Et il ne s'en prive pas. Il boit à grosses gorgées alors que la chose dans ses bras gémit de douleur et de plaisir à la fois...

(to be continued)


	7. Chapter 7

**Rock's Vampire**

**Auteur : **_Siath Youkai_

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages sont ceux de Matsuri Hino, l'histoire par contre est entièrement à moi._

_Les chansons peuvent être de moi, ou de groupe et chanteurs connus mais je ne prends pas le travail des autres, Le nom du groupe ou du chanteur sont marqués lorsque ce n'est pas de moi._

**Rating : **_M pour plus tard._

**Couple : **_Haha !_

**Nombre de chapitres** : 7_/ (environ) 15_

**Résumé :** _Trois groupes occupent le podium des chansons rock les plus vendus. Le number One du classement est un groupe français chantant principalement en japonais et anglais. Le deuxième est japonais et à cause de certains soucis se retrouvent en France. Le troisième est français et ce sont leurs débuts sur la scène de la musique. Des secrets les entourent, et ils finiront par se déchirer et se détruire mutuellement… Venez découvrir leurs vies trépidantes recouvertes de sang au son de musiques noires et Rock' N' Blood'_

**Blabla : ** _Hello tout le monde ! A présent que « Wanna play with me » est finie je me concentre sur J'espère que la suite vous plaira !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Un blond a mal. Une espèce de bête familière le vide du modeste sang qu'il avait réussi à recueillir une heure auparavant.  
Il sait bien entendu que c'est un vampire.  
Il le sait car il en est lui même un. Cela peut paraitre bizarre mais bon... Il est un vampire et c'est tout.  
Mais, il y a un problème. Car il a mal, et ça, et bien, ça change tout! Surtout que normalement quand on a mal, on a _juste_ mal. Là, il éprouve quasiment du plaisir à ce qu'un vampire, un être de la même race que lui, le morde. Mais il a un peu peur tout de même. Parce que le vampire, le monstre à visage d'ange, ne s'arrête pas de lui sucer le sang. En 10 grosses gorgées, 1 litre de son sang est partit.  
Il en avait absorbé environ 20 litres l'heure d'avant (3 humains avaient été heureux de pouvoir le remplir complètement).  
Il ne lui en restait donc plus que 19 litres. Mais est-ce que ce vampire s'arrêtera à temps?

La proie du vampire ne s'était pas affolée au moment où elle avait repéré la présence s'approchant d'elle. Un tout petit peu plus quand elle s'était faite attrapée et encore un peu plus lorsque les crocs s'étaient enfoncés dans la peau tendre de sa gorge et que la bête s'était mise à s'abreuver goulument.  
Puis elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour distinguer son agresseur.  
C'était une personne d'une grande beauté et dont les cheveux, entre le brun foncé et le rouge bordeaux, lui chatouillaient le visage. Elle le reconnut tout de suite.

"Senri?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix assombrie par le plaisir. Ils s'effondrèrent tout les deux à terre et Senri, l'agresseur, enleva délicatement et presque à contrecœur ses crocs du cou si tendre et doux de sa proie blondinette.  
Malheureusement pour les deux, l'amas de sang absorbé par le brun le fit s'assoupir sur sa proie...

Sa proie qui se dégagea difficilement. Elle regarda le chanteur assoupi, et passa un doigt sur les marques profondes dans son cou. Il n'était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère ! Heureusement qu'en tant que vampire, il cicatrisait vite sinon il aurait sentit les moqueries des autres à la vue de ces marques profondes.  
Il attrapa le vampire comme un sac à patate et l'emporta dans sa chambre.  
Le blond qui n'était autre que le chanteur d' Angel Of The Death, le coucha doucement sur son propre lit, caressant le front couvert de perles de sueurs du vampire. Il se reprit en secouant la tête, ce n'était pas le moment ni la bonne personne pour s'amouracher, surtout que c'était son rival principal dans le milieu musical (en ne comptant pas Zéro Kiryu)!  
Il décida de se changer les idées et partit prendre une douche bien glacée, pour que les ardeurs de la morsure disparaissent...  
Que dire de plus? Il a aimé, oui Takuma a aimé...  
Il a apprécié la douceur des lèvres sur sa peau et au moment où les crocs avaient transpercés la peau si fine de sa jugulaire il avait bien plus qu'apprécié... Il avait même sentit son sexe se tendre dans son pantalon à la sensation de son sang s'échappant.  
L'eau glacée coula le long de son corps et il eut un soupir appréciateur, toute la tension retomba d'un coup...  
Takuma Ichijô resta sous l'eau froide pendant quelques temps avant de mettre l'eau tiède et de commencer une vrai douche.  
Le jeune blondinet commença à fredonner une musique qu'il venait d'inventer sur l'instant. Il sait bien qu'elle partira comme elle était venue, mais la douceur de cette mélodie lui permit de se détendre à fond._ (Clin d'œil à tous ceux qui chante sous la douche, même faux __)_

Puis sa voix s'éleva et il chantait Futadou no kodou du duo qu'avaient réalisé Ichiru et Zero.  
Elle avait été si belle cette chanson, il avait du mal à se dire que c'était Senri qui l'avait écrite...  
Il se lava consciencieusement et sortit finalement de la douche.  
Takuma attacha une serviette autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers sa chambre, où il y trouva un Senri en train de se réveiller lentement.  
Il n'y prêta aucune attention, plaçant juste sa main sur les marques de crocs dans son cou.

Le brun-roux se réveilla avec un mal de tête absolu et un doux goût légèrement amer dans la bouche. Il se sentait parfaitement bien et aucunement fatigué alors que depuis son malaise il était à moitié endormi sans ses médicaments et encore certains d'entre eux le rendaient encore plus groggy.  
Ses yeux bleus clair s'ouvrirent en papillonnant doucement et il observa la pièce dans laquelle il était...  
C'était une pièce qu'il lui semblait inconnue mais à la fois connue (vous me direz...une chambre d'hôtel...).  
Il se trouvait d'après lui dans un appartement moyen, décoré simplement mais avec goût et l'odeur qui lui parvenait l'alléchait déjà malgré qu'il soit plein à craquer de sang.  
C'est cette dernière chose qui le remit dans la situation merdique où il se trouvait...  
Son buste se releva et il chercha la provenance de l'odeur.  
Il la trouva, les cheveux trempés, en jean blanc immaculé devant une armoire à chercher un haut convenable.  
Senri l'observa et son cœur faillit le faire pleurer. Il avait mordu une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus!  
Il avait mordu un être méprisable à souhait!  
Il avait mordu ce stupide prétentieux de Takuma Ichijô!  
Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire à l'enfer, hein?  
Qu'avait-il bien pu faire à ses créateurs pour qu'on lui mette ça en plus dans sa vie?  
Le vampire se leva et regarda sombrement le blond devant lui.

"pourquoi t'es pas mort?" dit-il amèrement d'une façon plus que glaciale.

Le blond sursauta d'un coup et se tourna vers lui, sa main toujours posée sur sa gorge où restait une simple petite marque en forme de croissant de lune.

"C'est pas une simple morsure qui va me faire mourir! Je suis quand même un vampire de famille noble!"

Senri haussa un sourcil à la fois moqueur et surprit : cet énergumène? un vampire noble?  
Puis il haussa les épaules et tenta de se lever, il se rétama sur le sol.  
Takuma se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se relever, Senri feula de mépris mais se laissa faire par le blondinet.  
Ce dernier aida le premier à s'asseoir convenablement sur le lit confortable pour 2 personnes qui composait principalement la petite pièce et enfila rapidement un T-shirt moulant noir avec un lapin rouge dessiné dessus.  
Ce lapin fait de manière punk semblait être attaché au T-shirt par une immense épingle à nourrice qui lui traversait les oreilles comme les plusieurs anneaux sur le côté extérieur. Une fois habillé comme ça Senri remarqua enfin la marque sur la base du cou au blond "comment ça se fait que tu l'aies encore?"

Le blond passa sa main sur sa gorge et sentit une sorte de marque sous ses doigts, il se précipita vers un miroir et s'observa méticuleusement en échappant un léger cri : "oh putain mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça!"  
Il se mit à gémir en essayant de frotter la marque qui restait, elle, bien ancrée dans sa chair...  
Senri s'approcha de lui doucement et lui caressa la gorge doucement, presque tendrement ( senri: YEURK!) j'ai bien dit presque!  
Puis il dit d'une voix glaciale, vraiment moqueuse et méprisable :"et bien, bébé vampire va pleurer car il s'est fait légèrement grignoté?"  
Le blond émit un grognement et le brun eut un ricanement machiavélique avant de s'en aller purement et simplement avec un rictus tout droit sortit de l'enfer, ne se rendant à peine compte du plaisir qu'il éprouvait à l'idée que le blond porte sa marque...

Ichijô eut un autre gémissement désespéré et se précipita vers l'extérieur pour aller jusqu'à son studio de musique. Il devait absolument voir Yagari et lui demander ce qui lui arrivait... Après tout ce dernier depuis l'adoption de Zéro et Ichiru s'était renseigné sur tout ce qui touché la vie des vampires !  
Le blond entra rapidement dans le studio où régnait une douce mélodie faite à la guitare sèche. Il s'arrêta et entendit une voix douce commencer à chanter. Elle était d'une extrême beauté quoique légèrement cassée et d'un ton plutôt ténor.  
Il se mit à courir dans la direction de la chanson et tomba sur Ichiru en train de jouer dans le studio d'enregistrement et Yagari et Shisuka qui le regardaient avec des yeux larmoyant.  
Il s'assit sur le sol et essaya de calmer les battements intensifs de son cœur. L'argenté arrêta immédiatement de jouer et regarda son meilleur ami qui avait l'air totalement perdu et effrayé:  
"qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Yagari regarda le vampire à terre et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant une marque de croc en croissant sur son cou. Une fois la surprise passée il se précipita sur le chanteur et toucha la marque, intrigué.

"Qui t'a fait ça?"

Takuma soupira. Il était sur que le chasseur s'en rendrait immédiatement compte. Il ne chercha pas à se cacher ni à se défiler et encore moins à se dégager des mains de l'homme même si le fait qu'il touche sa marque le dégoûtait sans savoir pourquoi.  
"Senri, le chanteur de the vampire knight... C'est pour ça que je suis là, je voulais savoir pourquoi j'avais une marque et pourquoi elle ne veut pas disparaitre!" s'écria t-il, des larmes de frustrations  
s'agglutinant à ses yeux, les faisant briller plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

Le chasseur de vampire délinquant réfléchit longuement et dit d'une voix d'outre-tombe:

"Aucune idée, à part peut-être un lien qui semblerait vous unir, ou un truc dans le genre... Faut que je fasse une recherche plus approfondie..."

Ichijô inclina deux fois de la tête, disant qu'il était totalement et absolument d'accord avec l'homme près de lui. Puis le vampire blond alla s'emparer d'un micro et fit une ou deux vocalises...

"rah! J'ai besoin de me détendre, on répète?"  
"Je suis la pour ça imbécile!" lui dit hypocritement Ruka qui venait d'arriver et n'avait toujours pas posé ses affaires.

Il sourit à la jeune fille et ne tint pas compte de sa remarque méprisante.  
Le vampire attendit que tous aient rejoint leurs places et compta "1,2,1,2,3,4" et la musique commença sans fausse note ni retard, sa voix s'éleva bientôt, ensorcelant ceux à proximité de lui.

_(musique: popstitute_ Indochine album paradize)_

**Maintenant que j'ai l'âge de tout comprendre  
De mépriser tout ce qu'on a pu m'apprendre  
J'ai trop d'ennemis  
J'ai trop d'ennemis  
Comme par hasardJe n'ai plus envie de perdre mon temps  
A réciter tout ce que je sais déjà  
J'ai trop d'ennemis  
J'ai trop d'ennemis  
Je reste à l'écartJuste envie d'aller faire un tour en enfer  
we want to be alive  
Juste envie d'essayer un tour au paradis  
we want to be alive  
Juste envie d'aller faire un tour en enfer  
we want to be aliveMaintenant qu'on a l'âge de tout comprendre  
De détester tout ce qu'on a pu apprendre  
On reste incompris  
On reste incompris  
Oh par iciJuste envie d'aller faire un tour en enfer  
we want to be alive  
Juste envie d'essayer un tour au paradis  
we want to be alive  
Juste envie d'aller faire un tour en enfer  
we want to be aliveJuste envie d'aller faire un tour en enfer  
we want to be alive  
Juste envie d'essayer un tour au paradis  
we want to be alive  
Juste envie d'aller faire un tour en enfer  
we want to be aliveJuste envie d'aller faire un tour en enfer  
we want to be alive  
Juste envie d'essayer un tour au paradis  
we want to be alive  
Juste envie d'aller faire un tour en enfer  
we want to be alive  
we want to be alive...  
**

Il s'arrêta de chanter avant de regarder les autres qui hochèrent la tête et de repartir dans une autre chanson :"on fait la nuit des fées" _(Indochine aussi)_

* * *

Quant à Senri et bien il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre avec un mal de tête affreux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il ne faisait que penser au vampire blond et pas qu'en mal contrairement au début de leur relation de rivaux.  
Il se dit que le sang qu'il avait bu était le meilleur de sa vie, que son odeur était si alléchante et que son dos était carrément bandant! Cela l'effrayait… Il ne voulait pas aimer son sang et surtout pas fantasmer sur son dos ! Bien que pour cette dernière chose peu de personne pouvait s'y soustraire.  
Imaginez un beau dos bien dessiné, légèrement halé et musclé avec au niveau des reins un tatouage représentant des ailes d'anges, on ne résiste pas!_ (en tout cas, pas moi!)_  
Après ça il essayait de se convaincre que le vampire était chiant, que sa voix était vraiment agaçante mais ses crocs et son estomac lui disaient le contraire.  
C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit, avec des tonnes de contradictions et de questions dans son pauvre petit crane douloureux.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rock's Vampire**

**Auteur : **_Siath Youkai_

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages sont ceux de Matsuri Hino, l'histoire par contre est entièrement à moi._

_Les chansons peuvent être de moi, ou de groupes et chanteurs connus mais je ne prends pas le travail des autres, Le nom du groupe ou du chanteur sont marqués lorsque ce n'est pas de moi._

**Rating : **_M pour plus tard._

**Couple : **_Haha !_

**Nombre de chapitres** : _8/ 15_

**Résumé :** _Trois groupes occupent le podium des chansons rock les plus vendus. Le number One du classement est un groupe français chantant principalement en japonais et anglais. Le deuxième est japonais et à cause de certains soucis se retrouvent en France. Le troisième est français et ce sont leurs débuts sur la scène de la musique. Des secrets les entourent, et ils finiront par se déchirer et se détruire mutuellement… Venez découvrir leurs vies trépidantes recouvertes de sang au son de musiques noires et Rock' N' Blood'_

**Blabla : **_ Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous présente le chapitre 5 de rock is vampire ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bon comme certains l'ont peut-être remarqué des fois y'a des titres et des fois non… Ce n'est pas un problème, si ?_

* * *

Chapitre 8: Manque

Takuma regardait la marque dans son cou, totalement paniqué...

Un mois! Ça faisait un mois qu'il avait cette horreur ancrée sur la peau...  
Bien entendu des qu'il sortait il se bandait le cou pour que personne ne puisse la voir. Le problème du moment était le fait que cette cicatrice le démangeait énormément.  
A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux pour une quelconque raison, il revoyait le chanteur enfoncer ses dents dans sa peau tendre et aspirer le sang de son corps...  
Il n'avait même plus faim, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était sentir cette bouche pleine et douce dans son cou, il voulait ressentir le même plaisir intense qu'à ce moment-là...  
Il n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur une chanson : les paroles se bloquaient au fond de sa gorge.  
Et au moment où il tentait tant bien que mal d'écrire son stylo traçait seulement le prénom du chanteur de The Vampire Knight. Il devenait totalement fou... Sa gorge le brulait, ses rêves n'étaient peuplés que de _LUI_ et il n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur la musique. Pourtant cette dernière parvenait à lui faire tout oublier habituellement.  
L'impression de souffrir le hantait aussi…  
Tout ça à cause de cette stupide chanson que Senri avait sortit il n'y a pas longtemps...  
Le clip et les paroles avaient totalement effrayé et attristé le pauvre Takuma.

Il se demandait ce qui se passait et pour quelle raison il réagissait ainsi.

Pourtant ce n'était pas bien grave. _IL_ ne parlait pas de lui... _IL_ parlait sans aucun doute de son ancien amant détesté qui l'avait traité de jouet pas plus tôt qu'un mois auparavant. Et c'est bien cela qui agaçait profondément Takuma... Il se sentait presque trahis et relayé au rôle de moins que rien et même de trouble faits dans le couple « parfait » qu'avait été celui _du_ _roux_ avec cet abruti de Kiryuu.  
_Il_ en parlait comme si _IL_ l'aimait encore même après tout le mal que ce con lui avait fait...  
Takuma se rappelait des paroles comme si c'était lui qui les avait écrites.  
Elles étaient entrées profondément dans sa tête et ne voulaient plus en sortir...  
Surtout que le visage de Senri, gravé en lui à cause de ce clip, lui avait remué les entrailles et pas du genre côté désagréable comme il aurait préféré.  
Cette chanson ne correspondait pas trop au groupe mais elle correspondait surement à la façon dont Senri réagissait en ce moment... Bien entendu cela agaçait profondément Takuma.  
En effet il paraissait à tous que le chanteur était dans la lune, presque inexistant ces derniers temps.  
Mais ce n'était pas la question. Pourquoi ces foutus paroles lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire ?

Et comme de par hasard, la télévision allumée sur une chaine musical quelconque commença a annoncé le dernier clip du groupe The Vampire Knight.  
Takuma tourna le regard vers l'écran et regarda l'image du chanteur arriver et entendit la musique commencer.  
La main du blondinet se posa immédiatement sur la marque plus clair dans son cou alors qu'elle le démangeait énormément et que son cœur se serrait au doux son de cette voix grave...

_(« Je te vends mon âme » de Kyo)  
_  
_Je vois ton nom écrit  
en grand partout sur les murs  
Sais-tu c'que j'endure ?  
je sens tes mains sur mon corps qui brûle,  
je brûle  
Et je rêve d'un courant d'air,  
d'un espace clos avec vue sur la mer  
D'un silence radio, d'un océan solaire  
qui nous porte ensemble et qui nous enferme_

Je t'ai perdu, depuis je n'm'aime plus,  
depuis j'en suis sûr, je peux fermer la blessure  
Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux,  
en retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux  
Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage,  
en échange je veux voler ton visage

Je te cherche ma sœur d'âme, mon identité,  
ma vénus fatal, à l'unanimité ce qu'il y a de mal  
Je l'ai mis de coté, je serai sage,  
Et je rêve de former un arc en chair et en osmose  
avec la terre, plus de larmes synthèse,  
Seulement du vrai et du chère seulement du fragile  
et du nécessaire.

Je t'ai perdu, depuis je n'm'aime plus, depuis  
j'en suis sûr, je peux fermer la blessure  
Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux,  
en retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux  
Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage,  
en échange je veux voler ton visage

Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux,  
en retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux  
Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage,  
en échange je veux voler ton visage

Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux,  
en retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux  
Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage,  
en échange je veux voler ton visage

* * *

De son côté Senri n'en menait pas large non plus, sa chanson il l'avait écrite au début pour Zéro. Sauf que dès qu'il a commencé à la chanter c'est l'image de Takuma, le chanteur blond qu'il avait mordu qui lui venait en tête sur le moment et il avait beau faire de son mieux pour la chasser, et bien elle restait ancrée profondément dans ses pensées.  
Surtout qu'il avait soif, et qu'il le sentait à travers tout son être comparé à d'habitude.  
Il n'était plus du tout lui même et ça lui faisait peur.  
Toutes ses pensées étaient fixées sur le blondinet dont le sang ne lui avait même pas donné la nausée. Et étrangement il se sentait moins fatigué, moins "malade".

En vérité il se sentait bien sauf cette impression de manque qui le possédait à chaque fois qu'il ne chantait pas.  
Senri n'était pas non plus totalement sûr de pouvoir se retenir de mordre Takuma la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Ce sentiment de manque l'obsédait jour et nuit. Ses amis proches commençaient à s'inquiéter franchement à propos de lui. Rima était au bord des larmes dès qu'elle voyait son meilleur ami se perdre dans ses pensées.  
Elle finit par péter un câble et aller voir le roux dans sa chambre alors qu'il venait de s'y enfermer pendant deux jours.  
La belle blonde le remarqua à moitié endormi sur son lit en ayant une respiration sifflante comme celle d'un serpent enroué.

"Senri? On peut parler?  
-ouai... Qu'est-ce qui a? murmura-t-il de sa voix profondément caverneuse et exténuée."

La jolie drummer s'assit sur le lit confortable de l'appartement prêté par leur agence internationale et commença à caresser les cheveux feu du chanteur de son groupe.

"Que t'arrive t-il Sen' ? Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi en ce moment. Ton sourire et tes blagues nous manquent et t'as l'air totalement ailleurs la plus part du temps...  
- Je l'ai mordu. Et maintenant j'y pense constamment, la douceur de sa peau sur mes lèvres, le goût fruité de son sang dans ma bouche, le plaisir s'accumulant en moi, ses gémissements appréciateur et légèrement effrayés... C'est dans ma tête tout le temps, à chaque minute... Et puis sa voix si chaude, ses cheveux aussi fins que la soie, son corps bien dessiné et gracieux... Je suis totalement accroc et maintenant pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai faim, je sens la faim dans mon corps. Ma bouche qui s'assèche, le goût acide de ma salive dans ma bouche. Ma respiration qui revient de temps en temps. Le désir d'avoir son corps contre moi... Je rêve même de lui.  
-Je peux savoir de qui tu parles? demanda-t-elle étonnée que son petit ange ait trouvé quelqu'un lui faisant ressentir tout ces sentiments inhabituels pour le froid jeune vampire.

Senri soupira et se releva à demi. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et murmura le nom du chanteur blond de the Angel of the death.  
Rima eut une exclamation surprise avant de sourire d'une manière éclatante.  
"Et bien on a qu'a l'invité au cinéma! Je connais deux des personnes de son groupe donc pourquoi pas? Je n'ai qu'à demander à Ruka et tu pourras revoir ton adorable petit chanteur blond. T'en dis quoi?  
- Et tu crois qu'il va accepter de venir? Je te rappelle qu'il n'était pas hyper consentant et qu'il doit me haïr en ce moment!  
-Je lui dirai de ne rien lui dire a propos de toi. On le mettra devant le fait accompli dans la salle, ainsi il ne pourra plus revenir en arrière!  
- C'est machiavélique mais j'aime bien! Marché conclu beauté! Je te laisse faire alors?  
-Pas de problème ! Vas te changer et je te promet que tu reverras ton blond dans environ 2 heures au cinoche...  
- Merci Rima..."

Et Senri le cœur un peu moins écrasé par une Culpabilité? Honte? Tristesse? Va savoir... , s'en alla prendre une douche d'une bonne heure.  
Rima un léger sourire sur les lèvres sortit son portable et appuya sur une touche: « première phase achevée Ruru... Darling est prêt, à toi de réussir à convaincre Baby pour ce soir dans 2 heures chrono...tu vas lui en parler maintenant? Ok... à tout à l'heure... Bye! » La blonde sortit de la chambre discrètement avant d'éclater de rire : les garçons étaient bien trop prévisible!

Ruka entra dans l'appartement privé de Takuma. Elle le regarda se taper la tête sur sa table basse en bois et soupira, las. Si elle et Rima ne s'étaient pas rendues compte qu'il se passait un truc de pas normal, les deux auraient vite défaillis. Deux ou trois jours de plus et s'en était fini d'eux deux.  
Elle s'assit près de lui et lui tira les cheveux en arrière.  
Le blond la regarda sans comprendre et échappa un "KWA?" totalement cassé. Elle fit une moue agacée avant de le gifler fortement.

- Reprends-toi imbécile!  
-j'aimerai bien t'y voir toi! Je suis marqué à vie! Et en plus il occupe la moindre de mes pensées, JOUR et NUIT! Et en plus il s'en fout totalement de moi... je suis inutile, et il me l'a bien fait remarqué!  
- Ecoute-moi bien, tu commences à vraiment me gonfler sérieusement là! Donc nous allons faire un petit tour tous les deux ce soir. On va aller au cinéma. Ok? Si tu veux je peux même demander à ce que ton chanteur soit présent. Ca te va?  
- Il n'acceptera jamais! Tu ne peux rien pour moi! Laisse tomber!  
-Mais tu vas la fermer oui? Tu me soules à un point mais ce n'est pas possible quoi... A mon avis ça m'étonnerait que tu sois un vamp'... Toujours à te plaindre...à pleurnicher. Si tu n'essayes pas, comment tu sauras s'il s'intéresse à toi ou pas? Allez aie un peu de courage non d'un humain atrophié! J'appelle Rima, la batteuse, elle entraine Sen' et tu le mettras devant le fait accompli dans la salle! Et on fera en sorte que tu soies à côté de lui... Tu en profites pour le draguer et après on ira au resto et t'en rajoutes! Surtout que je crois qu'on va aussi aller dans une boîte de nuit. Là tu dragueras d'autres mecs en les aguichants biens, tout en lançant quelques regards à ton chanteur et puis voilà! Tu l'auras!  
-"je te fais confiance pour arranger tout ça? T'es vraiment sur qu'on peut faire ça?  
-Bien sur que oui imbécile !  
-Ok j'ai vais prendre une douche  
-j'appelle Rima et elle convaincra ton vamp' "

Ruka sortit et décrocha son portable. Elle tapa rapidement le numéro de Rima et dit légèrement amusée " affaire conclue, my baby a couru comme un lapin"

********************************************bloody**rose***************************************************************

Zero ruminait tout seul dans son coin.  
Maintenant qu'il avait largué l'autre petit ange il n'avait plus de proie...  
Il se décida enfin de sortir de son magnifique hôtel hors de prix et d'aller chercher une nouvelle conquête dans une boîte de nuit branchée mais pas non plus trop fréquentée. Il était bien entendu à la recherche d'une nouvelle bombe sensuelle (sexuelle?) avec qui il pourrait passer une bonne nuit bien chaude... Sans avoir besoin de couverture pour lui tenir chaud bien sur...  
Il enfila rapidement une chemise blanche légèrement transparente qu'il laissa ouverte sur le haut de son torse, pour que l'on puisse admirer ses magnifiques clavicules hâlées et délicieusement... eurhmmm! on se reprend... ainsi que le bas de son sublime torse pour nous laisser baver sur son ventre ferme bronzé et finement musclé et dépourvue de poils sauf la fine ligne argenté descendant jusque dans son boxer... (Que demander de plus?).  
Il revêtit aussi un pantalon en cuir qui ne laissait rien imaginé de ses superbes courbes longilignes et parfois pleines... Le vampire venant d'une famille de chasseur s'admira un peu dans la glace et avec un sourire à en damner un saint il mit ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, enfila rapidement une veste en jean et décida d'aller d'abord dans un bar. Bien sur si sa recherche s'avouait infructueuse, il irait dans sa petite boîte de nuit branchée entre les deux avenues un peu malfamées de cette ville de France.  
Il sortit en claquant la porte 265 de l'hôtel payé par son agence. Il rencontra un jeune homme avec un plateau à roulettes où se trouvaient des centaines de délices. Le jeune homme rougit adorablement quand Zero lui adressa un petit signe de bonjour et un sourire en coin qui faisait craquer la gent féminine hétéro et la gent masculine homo.  
Puis il partit, une fois dehors dans la rue, il héla un taxi d'un blanc éclatant qui s'arrêta en freinant d'un coup. Il ouvrit la portière et s'installa dans l'habitacle.

Où allez-vous?" demanda le chauffeur avec un sourire commercial à peine forcé (tout est dans le "à peine") et une voix chaude aux accents du Sud de la France.  
_ Au bar la "fée verte" (cf: absinthe) s'il vous plait."

Le chauffeur hocha la tête et mit la radio avant de conduire notre très cher chanteur dans son bar.

**************************************************The Vampire knight************************************************

Senri inspira une bouffée de sa blonde pour arriver enfin à se détendre. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire, ses crocs le lançaient horriblement et sa gorge totalement sèche ne demandait que du sang couleur rubis au goût d'interdit pour pouvoir se sentir enfin bien...  
La fumée sortit de sa bouche en une sorte de petits ronds vaporeux. Il portait un jean blanc pas trop moulant et un marcel violet/pourpre qui lui moulait parfaitement son torse et laissait entre-apercevoir un tatouage de dragon sur son omoplate et son bras gauche. Il avait aussi des tennis simples noires et une fine chaine en argent autour de son cou.  
Il avait hâte oui, vraiment hâte de le revoir, lui, son petit peroxydé (hey! c'est sa vrai couleur de cheveux!). Il espérait sincèrement que le jeune vampire ne serait pas trop en colère ou déçu en l'apercevant avec Rima.  
D'ailleurs où pouvait bien se trouver la jeune fille? Et qu'attendait-elle? C'était bientôt l'heure et elle n'était toujours pas là!  
Senri soupira, écrasa sa cigarette consciencieusement avant de sortir de son appartement devant lequel une jeune fille s'apprêtait à frapper.  
Le chanteur eut un léger sourire et embrassa la belle blonde sur le front avant de se masser un peu le cou, une douleur le prenant un peu. La jeune fille portait une courte robe rouge avec un superbe décolleté et des bottes montantes à lacet. Son cou était enserré dans un ruban rouge sang et un long pendentif en forme de clé reposait sur sa peau nue.  
_ Ça y'est, t'es prêt?  
On peut y aller... J'espère qu'il ne va pas péter un câble en me voyant...  
_T'en fais donc pas pour si peu, il va te tomber dans les bras je te le promets! " répliqua la jeune fille de sa voix clair et enjouée.  
Elle attrapa sa main et l'entraina jusqu'à la route où elle siffla un taxi blanc éclatant. (J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça, pas vous?)  
Ils s'installèrent dans l'habitacle et le chauffeur leur demanda avec un sourire commercial légèrement forcé de sa voix aux accents du Sud de la France mais ça en fait eux, ils n'en savent rien, s'en foutant totalement qu'il ait l'accent rustique campagnard des Périgourdins ou alors des marseillais pompeux (désolé aux marseillais) :  
- Où allez-vous?  
_ Au cinéma de la petite Avenue Victor Hugo (ne sais pas s'il existe vraiment un petit cinéma dans la petite avenue Victor Hugo...) s'il vous plait"

Et le taxi les emmena vers le petit cinéma de la petite avenue Victor Hugo en vrombissant doucement alors que les deux jeunes japonais discutaient allègrement de tout et de rien même si Senri était totalement stressé.

**************************************** Angel of the death****************************************************

_Takuma! Tu vas bouger ton superbe petit cul! On va être en retard!  
_ Tu déconnes j'espère? Le cinéma est à peine une minute de marche, juste le temps de sortir de la place et de déboucher sur la petite avenue Victor Hugo! (je l'aime ma petite avenue Victor Hugo moi...)

Ruka rigola un peu, Takuma même stressé comme pas possible arrivait à faire de l'humour et lui dire qu'elle était totalement stupide. Ca voulait dire qu'il allait bien... très bien même. La jeune femme était habillée d'une jupe noire lui arrivant aux genoux avec plusieurs chaines et d'un haut blanc sans bretelles, dos nu avec des lacets lui barrant le dos et ses longs cheveux châtain clair étaient retenus en un chignon travaillé, que lui avait fait Shizuka, qui tenait avec une baguette noire incrustée de filaments couleur argent. Elle possédait aussi des chaussures à talons attachés avec des lacets en satin montant le long de ses fins mollets. Elle trépignait littéralement d'impatience d'arriver au cinéma, il y avait ce film qu'elle voulait absolument voir et puis revoir Rima lui ferait du bien. Son amie d'enfance du japon avait quittée son humble île il y a peu alors qu'elle cela faisait bien des années. Le peu de temps qu'elles se voyaient ne lui semblait pas suffisant pour tout ce qu'elles avaient à se dire et c'est un peu pour ça qu'elle pressait Takuma pour qu'il se dépêche un peu.  
Le jeune homme sortit enfin de la salle de bain, les cheveux secs et brillants tout comme son sourire Colgate, habillé d'un T-shirt blanc à l'effigie d'AC-DC et d'un superbe jean noir troué à des endroits TRES stratégiques ainsi que de converses noires et blanches. Ses cheveux blonds rutilant reposaient doucement sur son crâne et quelques mèches tombaient sur ses yeux verts pales flamboyants.  
Le vampire se massa le coup légèrement, ça le démangeait...  
Ils sortirent enfin de l'appartement du blondinet et se dirigèrent d'un pas léger et sautillant vers la petite avenue Victor Hugo...

(to be continued... )

* * *

Alors vos impressions?


	9. Chapter 9

**Rock's Vampire**

**Auteur : **_Siath Youkai_

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages sont ceux de Matsuri Hino, l'histoire par contre est entièrement à moi._

_Les chansons peuvent être de moi, ou de groupes et chanteurs connus mais je ne prends pas le travail des autres, Le nom du groupe ou du chanteur sont marqués lorsque ce n'est pas de moi._

**Rating : **_M pour plus tard._

**Couple : **_ Zéro/Kaname ; Senri/Takuma ; Ichiru/Hanabusa ; Rido/Akatsuki.  
_

**Nombre de chapitres** : 9_/ 15_

**Résumé :** _Trois groupes occupent le podium des chansons rock les plus vendus. Le number One du classement est un groupe français chantant principalement en japonais et anglais. Le deuxième est japonais et à cause de certains soucis se retrouvent en France. Le troisième est français et ce sont leurs débuts sur la scène de la musique. Des secrets les entourent, et ils finiront par se déchirer et se détruire mutuellement… Venez découvrir leurs vies trépidantes recouvertes de sang au son de musiques noires et Rock' N' Blood'_

_**Date de parution:** A partir de maintenant, il y aura un chapitre toute les semaines, le samedi ou le dimanche.  
_

**Blabla : ** Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous présente le chapitre 9 de rock is vampire ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! A savoir qu'une envie n'est pas forcément avouable et perverse. Ici, si. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 9: Envies**_

Senri descendit derrière Rima qui paya le taxi avec un léger sourire. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux devant le cinéma, Senri les mains dans les poches et le pied contre un des murs, Rima lui faisant la conversation.  
Ils n'attendirent pas bien longtemps avant qu'une jeune femme n'interpelle la vampire et qu'ils ne tournent le regard vers deux personnes arrivant en marchant.  
Senri déglutit à la vue des cheveux blonds et de la nonchalance toute particulière qu'arborait le vampire. Ce dernier était pourtant plus tendu qu'un fil pour étendre le linge.  
La vampire de Senri alla enlacer la vampire de Takuma, alors que les yeux des deux vampires se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher pendant quelques secondes avant que Rima n'attrape le bras de son vampire pour le tirer vers les deux autres.

_Bon, on y va? Qu'est-ce qu'on va regarder? Un film d'horreur, une comédie, un film d'animation, ou alors un thriller ou autre chose?  
_A vous de choisir." dirent les chanteur en un parfait ensemble qui les fit rougir un peu mais pas assez pour qu'un des deux ne s'en aperçoivent, même si ça n'échappa pas aux regards acérés des deux filles.  
Les deux demoiselles les firent d'ailleurs entrer puis elles les poussèrent vers le popcorn et les boissons.

_ Allez prendre, 2 paquets de popcorn à 5.50, 4 coca, et des M&M's ainsi que des Dragibus s'il vous plait les garçons! On se charge des places ne vous en faites pas!"

Les deux se regardèrent du coin de l'œil avant d'aller chercher toutes les sucreries sans se dire un mot, particulièrement gênés.  
Le roux déglutit plusieurs fois le plus silencieusement possible, la proximité du blond n'arrangeait pas le problème de sa faim de sang. C'était plutôt même le contraire, d'ailleurs ses crocs commencèrent à pousser sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.  
Le blond qui regardait le roux à ce moment-là aperçut les deux protubérances et donna un léger coup dans le bras du jeune homme (pas si jeune que ça d'ailleurs).  
Le chanteur de "The Vampire Knight" l'interrogea du regard. Le blondinet posa son index droit sur les lèvres du vampire et le fit glisser jusqu'à une des deux bosses sous sa peau, avant d'appuyer un peu dessus.  
Senri eut la décence de rougir et ses crocs se rentrèrent doucement, heureusement que personne ne les avait remarquées. Il souffla un petit "merci" au blond et ils revinrent du côté des filles qui avaient fini de faire la queue et les attendaient en discutant joyeusement.  
Ils se dirigèrent enfin vers la salle de cinéma en discutant légèrement, une fois dans la salle, Ruka et Rima firent s'asseoir leurs deux chanteurs côte à côte et s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre en rigolant comme deux folles.  
La châtain clair demanda gentiment à Senri s'il était sur la confection d'un nouvel album et ce qu'il comptait faire pour les concerts à venir.

_ Et bien, je... j'ai un peu de mal à créer des chansons en ce moment pour tout te dire... Et j'essaie de ne pas trop faire de concert car j'ai quelques problèmes de santé et malheureusement si je refais des crises d'angoisses et des malaises ici, je ne pourrai plus exercer mon métier pendant 2 ou 3 ans. Le groupe m'en voudra à mort...  
_ Ah...  
_ Et toi Takuma? Que créais-tu en ce moment?  
_ Pas grand chose non plus, j'ai certaines paroles mais les mélodies ont un peu de mal à venir et Ichiru ne peut pas trop m'aider, il a des examens médicaux à passer, et Ruka est franchement un boulet comme compositrice...  
- Exactement comme Rima! s'exclama Senri en souriant gentiment au blond.

Blond qui rougit adorablement et passa une main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé.  
_ On...On regarde quoi au fait?  
_ Prince of Persia et les sables du temps ! (_nda : j'ai écris ce chapitre quand le film est sorti_)  
_Ah ouai on m'a dit qu'il était génial! dit le blondinet en attrapant un grain de popcorn dans le paquet sur les genoux de Senri.

Le roux fixa son regard bleu azur sur la peau du cou de sa proie. Si semblable à de la soie… C'est là qu'il la vit, cette marque plus claire que le reste en forme de croissant de lune. Il glissa son index dessus et sentit le jeune vampire déglutir sous la pulpe de son toucher.  
Au moment où la salle devint sombre, juste après que la publicité soit finie il posa doucement ses lèvres sur la marque en un léger baiser volatile qui fit rougir le blond qui vira rouge écrevisse.  
Il eut un léger ricanement contre l'oreille rougissante, elle aussi, de ce dernier avant de se concentrer sur le film.

Vers la fin du film, les deux vampires, totalement dans l'histoire mangeaient encore du popcorn, enfin pour le peu de maïs soufflé qui restait dans le paquet, et leurs deux mains se rencontrèrent ce qui les fit rougir en se regardant bizarrement. Une fois ce contretemps passé, Takuma sursauta et attrapa la main de Senri posée sur l'accoudoir, sous le coup de la surprise et d'un peu de peur.  
Malgré le fait que le blond se soit détendu les deux jeunes hommes ne se lâchèrent pas la main, elles étaient toutes deux enlacées sur l'accoudoir rouge et rugueux de cette vieille salle.  
Puis le générique défila sous leurs yeux et ils se décidèrent à se lever sous les regards enjoués des deux harpies « _j'me mêle de tout »_. Ils sortirent de la salle en discutant doucement, toujours main dans la main sous quelques regards dégoutés et surpris venant des passants.

- On fait quoi maintenant? demanda Takuma en frissonnant légèrement et resserrant ses doigts sur ceux de Sen'  
_ On se fait un resto et on va en boîte? proposa la blonde avec un sourire.  
_ Ok suivez-nous les touristes, le meilleure resto pas trop cher et assez tranquille c'est par là! " déclara la châtain en prenant les devant et marchant en reculant pour pouvoir regarder les trois autres et discuter avec eux.  
Senri lâcha les doux doigts du blond et enlaça plutôt sa taille, faisant rougir le blond de la même façon qu'au cinéma. Ce dernier soupira et lui murmura dans l'oreille en levant légèrement la tête à cause de sa taille d'une demi-tête plus petite que celle de Senri : "je suis désolé pour l'autre jour... Tu sais, pour t'avoir envoyé à l'hosto...  
"Hosto? Demanda le japonais, n'étant pas totalement au point sur les abréviations françaises.  
_ Euh... hôpital.  
_ Ahhh! Oh ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas, et puis si je n'avais pas pris des calmants juste avant ça aurait été toi à ma place...  
_ Crâneur va!"

Les 4 rigolèrent un peu et finalement arrivèrent rapidement au restaurant à l'allure simple et rustique. Au moment où ils entrèrent un jeune homme les accueillit et eut un drôle de froncement de sourcils.

_ Darling?  
_ Angie? Tu travailles ici maintenant? " S'étonna le blond en lui sautant dans les bras et le smackant légèrement sous le grognement de Sen' qui n'était pas super heureux de voir son futur embrassant un autre que lui.

_ je croyais que tu étais hétéro Takuma. » Grogna t-il de mauvaise humeur.  
_ J'ai jamais dit ça my heart (parlant à Senri), j'ai juste dit que je ne sortais pas avec Ichiru... Je te présente d'ailleurs Mick, mon ex-amant...  
_ Et tu embrasses souvent tes exs toi? " demanda le roux en grognant à nouveau et snobant la main tendue de ce Mick qui tenait encore Takuma dans ses bras.

Le blond s'éloigna et sourit à son "futur" actuel.

_ Ça m'arrive de temps en temps, ne sois pas jaloux... Je suis juste resté ami avec Micky, d'ailleurs tu vas nous faire une ristourne, hein? » S'exclama le blond en se tournant vers le serveur/ maître d'hôtel.  
_ N'y compte pas ma beauté, je vais vous faire payer plein pot... Foutu stars que vous êtes, vous devez avoir du fric non?  
_ Pfff..." soupira Takuma tout en ayant un sourire amusé, entrainant les 3 autres vers une table pour 4. Les deux "futurs" s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre alors que les deux filles s'installèrent face à eux.  
Ils commandèrent leur repas, par ailleurs délicieux (je vous passe les détails...), et discutèrent de tout et de rien tout en buvant un peu.

* * *

Après avoir but je ne sais combien de verre de whisky et de vodka, Zéro décida de quitter la "fée verte" et d'aller se chercher LA proie de cette soirée. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas couché avec quelqu'un et là il était à bout.  
Il sortit dans la nuit fraiche et noire, légèrement illuminée par quelques lampadaires. Son regard un peu flou par la quantité astronomique d'alcool ingurgité, distinguait une lune bien ronde mais aucune étoile aux alentours, c'était LE problème de la ville : les étoiles n'étaient pas visibles...  
Il marcha allègrement d'un pas léger et souple en fredonnant une jolie mélodie aux airs infantiles.  
Il arriva à la boîte de nuit où juste quelques personnes fumées devant, pas de queue, pas d'émeutes, rien, un petit paradis incognito.  
Une sorte de grande montagne de muscle, semblable à tellement d'autres devant ces endroits, gardait la porte d'un air de celui qui va vous bouffer tout cru si vous le faites chier ou si vous faites du grabuge.  
Zero s'approcha et montra sa carte d'identité au musclor. Celui-ci le détailla, eut un sourire et le laissa passer sans un mot, sachant que cela serait mal vu de repousser un chanteur si connu.  
L'argenté entra et se fit assaillir par les odeurs sucrées de parfum bon marché de certaines femmes et celui bien meilleur des cocktails du bar, et aussi par l'odeur beaucoup plus amer et désagréable de transpirations de toutes ces modestes personnes sans futur ni passé, qu'il ne connaissait pas et ne voulait pas connaitre.  
Que dire? Zéro était dans son élément. La musique tapait dans ses tympans, c'était juste une mélodie répétitive aux paroles crues que normalement il n'écoutait pas et trouvait bonne à mettre à la poubelle. Mais là, dans cet endroit, tout changeait.  
Il ne voyait que la lumière agressant ses yeux sensibles, la foule dansant les uns contre les autres, ne ressentait que les pulsations de cette musique résonnant en tempo avec celles de son cœur qui battait vite. Très vite.  
Le vampire passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et déglutit un peu.  
Il sentait l'odeur du désir, il devait y avoir de merveilleuses proies ce soir, vu l'odeur très ancrée de sexe. L'argenté ouvrit les yeux plus grands et remarqua enfin ce petit attroupement autour d'une? Personne.  
Il s'approcha de manière féline (vampirique?) et fit se pousser les quelques mâles et femelles en chaleur se trouvant sur son chemin. C'est là qu'il LE vit.  
Bizarrement cet ange noir lui disait quelques choses... Mais il ne se savait plus où il avait bien put le voir.  
Pourtant une beauté comme cet homme, on ne pouvait décidément pas l'oublier. Avec ses cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux épaules et cachant un peu son visage que l'ange remettait de temps en temps derrière ses oreilles et dégageant son visage fin aux lèvres charnues et pales comme sa peau. Et puis son cou, si sublime petit cou gracile portait une marque qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour. Son cœur battit un peu plus fort…  
Les vêtements de l'homme le moulaient mais pas trop ne laissant tout de même pas place à l'imagination. Surtout que sa chemise était pratiquement totalement ouverte et dégageait son torse bien dessiné et tatoué d'un loup aux yeux rouges, hurlant à la lune.  
L'homme sourit délicatement, cambra les reins, alors qu'un autre homme venait danser un collé-serré avec lui. Zéro eut envie de grogner en voyant SA proie jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui même mais se retint de faire un carnage en voyant les yeux s'ouvrir.  
L'argenté sursauta, cet ange était un vampire! Un vampire d'ailleurs assoiffé. De quoi? ça on ne pouvait pas le savoir mais en tout cas ses yeux portaient des reflets rouges sang dans des iris que l'on devinait habituellement noires.  
L'argenté sentit son envie augmenter et décida de faire son "petit" numéro, car il était hors de question que ce soit lui même qui aille voir et se frotter à "l'ange" en premier.  
Zéro se recula un peu et ferma les yeux de plaisir. Une musique retentit, elle n'était pas pulsante. Mais elle était langoureuse.  
Et il commença à se déhancher, à libérer des phéromones qui se firent sentir dans les rangs de ceux qui admiraient SON ange.  
Tout le monde se retourna et des exclamations étouffées retentirent dans les rangs.  
Comment se faisait-il que deux beautés pareilles se trouvaient dans cette modeste boîte de nuit entre deux rues malfamées à souhait?  
Ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre bien entendu mais quand même!

* * *

Que se passait-il?  
D'une minute à l'autre les regards s'étaient tournés vers quelqu'un d'autre et ça ce n'était pas normal!  
Bien entendu qu'il avait sentit cette aura vampirique et alléchante entrer mais ce n'était absolument pas possible que ce pauvre vampire ait pu lui voler la vedette!  
Il était beau, sexy et avait une aura beaucoup plus attrayante que cet énergumène qui ne devait même pas avoir la moitié de son âge!  
Kaname arrêta de danser d'un seul coup et envoya promener l'humain se dandinant contre ses hanches de manière très désagréable. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que les humains étaient stupides et inutiles?  
Bien entendu ils étaient indispensables à sa survie car tout le monde le sait, un vampire ne peut pas vivre sans sang humain mais si il pouvait s'en passer, bien entendu il le ferait...  
Être dépendant de ces immondes créatures étaient déjà horrible, alors prendre plaisir à boire... BWARRKK!  
Le ténébreux jeune homme dispersa la foule et regarda la personne lui volant la vedette et surement son futur casse-croûte.  
Et là, il fut choqué. Ce mec c'était Zéro Kiryu! L'ancien mec de son chanteur adoré et qui l'avait plaqué si durement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il s'en retourna, ce vampire était une honte à leur race, personne n'avait le droit de faire mal à son cousin ainsi. Ils avaient pratiquement été élevés ensemble et ce c** osait se présenter devant lui comme ça avec sa face de chipatama (_nda : eurhm... traduction : vous ne voulez pas le savoir, je vous l'assure_).  
Bon il devait bien l'avouer, lorsque l'argenté sortait avec Senri, il avait longtemps jalousé son cousin... Il trouvait le vampire réellement à croquer mais depuis leur rupture, il ne supportait plus la tête de cette enflure vraiment canon...  
Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire pour reprendre la vedette à ce sal** de put** à la c** ?  
Oui peut-être que...  
Kanamé monta sur une des tables, et se déhancha langoureusement en enlevant totalement sa chemise et la jetant en pleine face de cet allumeur de Zéro qui en resta bouche-bée alors que tout le monde se retourna vers la première beauté à être arrivée.

* * *

Zéro sourit sadiquement, sa prochaine proie se faisait résister...  
Il s'approcha langoureusement de la table et se colla aux jambes en embrassant la fermeture éclaire du jean bleu stone de son ange qui rougit en se reculant et feulant  
_ Ne m'approche pas Kiryuu!  
_ Mais pourquoi bel ange? Je veux juste jouer...  
_ Désolé, mais si c'est pour me faire plaquer comme la personne que je considère comme mon petit frère, tu peux courir et longtemps!  
_ J'étais sur que quelqu'un me le ferai regretter à un moment donné, je ne vois plus qu'une seule solution mon bel ange... Écoutes moi jusqu'au bout, okay?

Kaname hocha la tête légèrement curieux de ce qu'allait-faire le super beau et chieur : Zéro Kiryuu.

Ce dernier s'éloigna et monta sur une petite scène normalement réservé à des groupes, plus tard dans la nuit.  
Il fit un signe au D-J qui stoppa toute musique et brancha d'un coup le micro aux enceintes.

Le vampire enleva ses lunettes et dit de sa voix chaude et sensuelle.  
_ Bonsoir. Euhm je suis Zéro Kiryuu du groupe Bloody Rose, pardonnez-moi du dérangement mais ceux qui me connaissent doivent avoir lu dans la presse people que j'ai largué méchamment mon ex petit ami, et je voulais vous faire connaitre ma dernière chanson, que j'ai écrite il y a quelques jours, pour m'excuser...  
j'espère que cela ne changera pas trop à mes habitudes et qu'elle vous plaira...

Zéro se mit derrière le piano et commença à chanter : (_C'est ma faute_ Kyo) _

_**Il est bien tard  
Je comprends  
La terre a déjà fait deux tours.  
Mais tu sais ça fait longtemps  
Que je patiente jusqu'à ce jour.  
Plus on attend et plus  
C'est dur d'avouer qu'on a tous les tords,  
Mais je n'suis plus vraiment sûr  
Que cela nous serve encore.  
Si j'abuse de ton temps,  
Je m'excuse j'veux t'dire seulement.**_

_**C'est ma faute, C'est ma faute**_  
_**Si l'on est si loin l'un de l'autre.**_  
_**C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute**_  
_**Si l'on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre.**_

_**Je n'veux pas que tu pardonnes encore**_  
_**Ni même que tu m'écoutes**_  
_**Je veux que la nuit quand tu dors**_  
_**Tu n'aies jamais plus aucun doute.**_  
_**Je dois partir maintenant**_  
_**Et laisser tourner la Terre**_  
_**Et laisser la poussière**_  
_**Du temps recouvrir notre histoire entière.**_  
_**Mais j'abuse de ton temps**_  
_**J'ai plus d'excuses je pars maintenant,**_  
_**Je sais j'abuse de ton temps,**_  
_**J'ai plus d'excuses j'veux t'dire seulement.**_

_**C'est ma faute, C'est ma faute**_  
_**Si l'on est si loin l'un de l'autre.**_  
_**C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute**_  
_**Si l'on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre.**_

_**C'est ma faute, C'est ma faute**_  
_**Si l'on est si loin l'un de l'autre.**_  
_**C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute**_  
_**Si l'on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre.**_

La pièce était silencieuse lorsque Zéro arrêta de chanter et se leva. Le chanteur redescendit et se planta devant Kaname qui le regardait les yeux écarquillés avant de se reprendre et d'asséner durement d'une voix froide au pauvre Zéro alors que la musique du D-J reprenait.

_ Tu aurais pu y penser avant de plaquer mon cousin pauvre co*! Tu ne m'auras jamais dans ton lit! Je ne trahirai jamais Sen' .  
_ON n'est plus ensemble avec lui, en quoi tu le trahirais si on couche tout les deux, une fois ou dix?  
_ Tu ne peux pas comprendre, c'est une question d'honneur. Et tu devrais le savoir l'honneur est la chose principal pour nous les japonais. Et encore plus pour moi. Peut-être un jour, quand tu auras chanté cette chanson à Senri et qu'il dira clairement qu'il t'a pardonné, peut-être que là je pourrai envisager de venir dans ton lit, maintenant excuse-moi de te demander pardon mais je n'ai pas envie de me gâcher plus la soirée.

* * *

Le brun bouscula deux trois personnes et sortit dans le froid glacé de la nuit. Il repéra une proie en train de fumer et s'approcha d'elle.

_ Salut chéri... un p'tit coup rapide, ça te dit?  
_ Euhm, ouai pourquoi pas beauté...

Kaname faillit vomir ses tripes, que les humains pouvaient le dégoûter! Il attira l'homme par le bras dans une ruelle avoisinant le club et dégrafa la chemise du fumeur. Il embrassa le torse de l'homme en retenant son dégoût profond avant de monter jusqu'à son cou qu'il lécha soigneusement avant de planter rudement ses crocs à travers la peau tendre.  
Il but la moitié du sang alors que l'homme gémissait de plaisir entre ses bras.  
Kaname enleva rapidement sa bouche du cou de l'homme et le laissa tomber par terre, évanoui à cause de l'anémie provoquée par l'absorption de son sang.  
Le guitariste du groupe The vampire Knight se lécha les lèvres, un peu agacé et frissonnant légèrement. Il venait de remarquer l'absence de sa chemise.  
Il finit par hausser les épaules et déambuler jusqu'à une route principale où il appela un taxi.  
Il ne remarquait pas la silhouette d'un argenté le regardant avec envie et un peu de tristesse.

* * *

Voilà! Une petite review?


	10. Chapter 10

**Rock's Vampire**

**Auteur : **_Siath Youkai_

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages sont ceux de Matsuri Hino, l'histoire par contre est entièrement à moi._

_Les chansons peuvent être de moi, ou de groupe et chanteurs connus mais je ne prends pas le travail des autres, Le nom du groupe ou du chanteur sont marqués lorsque ce n'est pas de moi._

**Rating : **_M _

**Couple : **

**Nombre de chapitres** : _10/ 15_

**Résumé :** _Trois groupes occupent le podium des chansons rock les plus vendus. Le number One du classement est un groupe français chantant principalement en japonais et anglais. Le deuxième est japonais et à cause de certains soucis se retrouvent en France. Le troisième est français et ce sont leurs débuts sur la scène de la musique. Des secrets les entourent, et ils finiront par se déchirer et se détruire mutuellement… Venez découvrir leurs vies trépidantes recouvertes de sang au son de musique noire et Rock' N' Blood'_

**Blabla : **_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! _

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Sensations

Ils se regardent, se contemplent.  
Ils sont chez l'un. Ils n'osent pas s'approcher, ils ont d'une certaine façon un peu peur.  
Comment dire?  
Aucun mot n'est échangé, juste des regards brûlants comme la braise, juste quelques pensées et soupires qui s'échappent de leurs lèvres rouges à force de se les mordre, gonflées par le désir d'un contact qu'ils veulent chacun plus proche et présent.  
Soudain, un décide de parler mais referme la bouche sous la déception de l'autre.  
Ils ne veulent pas gâcher ce moment de silence, pour une fois qu'aucun d'eux ne parle...  
Ce n'est pas vraiment un silence pesant, plutôt gêné.  
La gêne est pour l'un, le fait qu'il se retrouve assis sur le canapé de ce qui serait peut-être son futur amant et plus si affinité...  
Pour l'autre c'est le fait que la personne assise sur son canapé soit vraiment d'une beauté éblouissante et qu'il souhaite à tout prix plus de contact avec cette peau qu'il voit hâlée d'ici, de sa place, sur le tabouret en plein milieu de la pièce.  
Celui assis sur le canapé bouge, ne se sentant pas très à l'aise sous le regard de l'autre, passa sa main dans sa chevelure plus rousse qu'auburn, alors que celui sur le tabouret se mord violemment la lèvre pour se retenir de sauter sur l'homme parfait devant lui.  
Puis il ne tint plus et alla s'asseoir près du roux, très près du roux.  
Ce dernier se laissa imprégner par cette odeur de musc et de parfum venant des cheveux blonds platine de son vis-à-vis.  
Une envie le tiraille, il déglutit.  
Le blond le sent se tendre contre lui, il fixe les yeux bleu océan et sourit en voyant leur couleur devenir rouge sang.  
Il embrassa doucement les lèvres charnues à souhait avant de se coucher sur le canapé les jambes de chaque côté de l'autre, et de manière à ce que la cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune sur son cou soit plus accessible aux crocs si sensibles de l'autre.

"Vas-y Senri... J'ai mangé avant de venir au cinéma... Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie...  
- Mais et toi? Tu...Tu...  
- Senri, mors! J'en ai aussi envie si tu veux tout savoir alors mors!"

Le vampire ne se fit pas plus quémander et se pencha vers le corps tentateur sous lui. Il se coucha sur le blond et vint embrasser la cicatrice du bout des lèvres plusieurs fois de manière volatile comme les ailes d'un papillon. Le blond gémit un peu et le roux décida de continuer encore plus. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, délicatement, et le sang pulsa le long de sa gorge, faisant sortir ses crocs blancs comme la neige.  
Sa langue rose vint lécher doucement la peau tendre et satinée de manière sensuelle qui fit haleter de plaisir le blond.  
Contrairement à la première fois, il n'avait pas peur, il ressentait seulement du désir et du plaisir.  
Puis les crocs déchirèrent la peau fine de sa jugulaire reprenant leurs marques à travers la cicatrice.  
Senri ferma les yeux de plaisir. Le liquide vermeil était fruité et pas du tout écœurant, un mélange doux-amer sur sa langue qui le fit sourire contre le cou. Le blond avait vraiment un goût délicieux...  
D'ailleurs ce dernier se tordait de plaisir sous lui en gémissant outrageusement et en refermant ses cuisses autour du bassin du vampire.  
Le sang giclait contre le palet de Senri et coulait le long de son œsophage assoiffé et déshydraté (non ça veut pas dire la même chose d'abord :p!)  
Finalement après 3 bon litres de sang, le roux s'arrêta de sucer le sang au blond et lécha la plaie à vif qui se referma légèrement mais pas complètement, restant sensible si bien qu'à chaque effleurement le blondinet gémissait de plaisir.  
Ils se levèrent tout les deux et en avisant l'heure déjà avancée de la nuit, se dirigèrent vers le lit avec un bâillement de la part de Sen' qui à chaque absorption de sang se sent exténué.  
Les draps de soie noire furent repoussés et après s'être mis en caleçon, les deux vampires se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre, enlacés.

- Senri? le roux grogna un "quoi" fatigué contre les cheveux blonds de l'ange contre lui. Tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi maintenant? Y'a à peine deux semaines on se haïssait et maintenant... maintenant on pourrait presque dire que l'on est ensemble...  
-Et alors? demanda le roux ne sachant pas où voulait en venir le blond aux yeux verts.  
-Ben... Tu ne trouves pas que ça va trop vite? Enfin... Y'a encore une semaine, je te considérai comme un abruti prétentieux et là, je ne sais même pas quoi penser de toi...  
-On verra ça plus tard tu veux bien. Je suis exténué, et si tu veux savoir, je vis dans le présent, notre vie est trop longue pour nous attarder sur le passé, essayons de vivre au jour le jour comme les humains et peut être que notre vie d'immortel nous paraitra plus drôle."

Takuma sourit un peu et se traita intérieurement d'abruti. Puis la respiration devenue plus calme et profonde de Senri le berça et il le rejoignit dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

***********************************************************Zéro Kiryuu*************************************************  
Zéro semblait avoir du mal à se concentrer ce jour-là.  
Yuki comme la petite fouineuse qu'elle a toujours été (oui je déteste Yuki, et alors?) essaya de faire cracher la vérité à l'argenté qui bien entendu l'envoya sur les roses.  
Que dire?  
Le groupe commençait tout de même à s'inquiéter, c'était la première fois que le chanteur n'arrivait pas à chanter correctement et qu'il n'était pas à fond dans la musique, dans SA musique.  
Le père de son ex-amant qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la façon dont son adorable fiston qui le faisait chier depuis sa naissance, il faut bien l'avouer, avait été largué par Zéro, péta le câble qu'il n'avait pas encore pété sur l'argenté.  
"NON MAIS JE REVE! Tu vas te concentrer un peu bougre d'imbécile! Tu te rends compte que cela fait plus d'une demi-heure que l'on répète une put*in de chanson alors qu' hier tu en as fait une autre de bien plus difficile en moins de 10 minutes, et encore ça aurait pu être de la faute de Yuki, ou Maria ou encore Akatsuki, mais non! C'est toi qui depuis une demi-heure nous fait chier!"

On vit le blond (Kain Akatsuki) s'approcher de son manageur et le gifler purement et simplement : "Calme toi le vieux, ça sert à rien de nous gueuler dans les oreilles, il ne t'écoute même pas."  
Rido se rendant compte que ce que disait le drummer était vrai, abandonna et alla s'asseoir dans un coin en déprimant tout simplement.  
La brune du groupe (qui a dit Maria que je l'étripe?) qui avait un rendez-vous avec sa famille proche, son frère en l'occurrence, soupira et décida d'en parler aux autres.

"Désolé de faire encore plus chier le groupe mais j'ai rendez-vous avec mon frère cet aprèm et il faudrait que j'y aille si je ne veux pas être en retard."  
Zéro se pinça les lèvres à cette annonce et monta rapidement un plan dans sa foutue caboche de vampire arriéré.  
"Euhm... Je peux venir avec toi, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées?" Petits yeux larmoyants et sourire séducteur et voilà que l'affaire est dans le sac.  
"Ben si tu veux mais je ne suis pas sure que Kanamé ne soit pas en colère après toi, t'as quand même largué son cousin."  
"Ce n'est pas grave, je ferais avec... J'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées, s'il te plait?" Petit mordillement de lèvre inférieur et elle ne pourra pas résister.  
"Ok...si tu veux..."

Sourire victorieux intérieur et yeux soulagé à l'extérieur.  
Ils partirent tout les deux après avoir salué tout le monde.

* * *

*********************************************************Rido Kuran***************************************************  
Maria partit à son tour et il ne resta plus qu'Akatsuki Kain et Rido Kuran dans le studio de répet' qui n'était autre que le garage du manageur. Le blond s'approcha du brun doucement et vient poser ses mains bronzée sur les épaules tendues du vampire plus âgé.  
Ce dernier enlaça sa taille et posa sa tête sur le ventre ferme du jeune.  
"J'en ait raz-le-cul qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête ce p'tit prétentieux à la noix.  
-Peut-être mais je te prierais de te calmer un peu si tu ne veux pas te recevoir d'autres gifles et plus fortes que la toute petite tape que je t'ai envoyé dans la tête.  
-Petite tape qui m'a quand même fait mal petit, et en plus me traiter de vieux! je crois que tu ne plains pas de ma vieillesse au lit que je sache.  
-Ferme là un peu, tu me fatigues.  
-Embrasse moi alors, gamin.  
-Abruti" Mais Kain posa quand même ses lèvres sur celles de son ainé alors que ce dernier s'était relevé à sa hauteur.  
Rido non content de faire chier son amant, l'attrapa par les jambes et le hissa sur son épaule comme un sac de patates bien lourd. Le blond commença à se débattre mais une tape sur son royal postérieur le fit arrêter tout de suite et pousser un grognement.

- Lâche-moi imbécile! Pose-moi à terre bougre d'idiot!  
-Respecte tes ainés mon chéri et arrête de jurer comme un charretier, de si affreux mots ne devraient pas sortir de ton adorable bouche...  
- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là! Nombre de fois où tu n'arrêtes pas d'en sortir des injures!

Une autre tape sur les fesses alors que Rido montait les marches jusqu'à sa maison.  
-Tais-toi un peu, chéri...Tu gâches l'instant.  
-Quel instant? A part le fait que tu viens de me kidnapper et que tu oses me donner la fessée comme à un gamin! j'ai 150 ans je te rappel! Je suis majeur, vacciné et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me punisses comme un môme! Mais tu vas me lâcher salopard!  
-Moi aussi je t'aime darling, maintenant j'apprécierai que tu te taises un peu.

Rido poussa la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied bien placé et jeta quasiment son amant sur le lit avant de venir au dessus de lui, à 4 pattes pour être plus précis, et l'embrassait dans le cou puis en mordant doucement son lobe d'oreille.

-Tu es calmé mon chéri?  
-Vieux pervers! On est à peine l'après midi, on n'a pas bouffé et toi tu veux me baiser comme ça?  
-Je ne vois pas le problème, on mangera après mon chéri, Chinois ça te dit?  
-Vieux pervers à la noix... T'as intérêt à assurer..." termina le jeune en arrachant presque la chemise de son amant et en ayant un sourire lubrique...

* * *

*************************************************Kanamé Kuran*******************************************************  
Le beau, froid et parfait Kanamé Kuran terminait tranquillement sa cigarette en attendant sa petite sœur chérie quand la voix de cette dernière retentit comme un glas super aigu et excité, juste à côté de son oreille.  
Il tourna son regard vers elle avec un sourire mais en voyant l'espèce d'énergumène juste à côté d'elle, son sourire devint une grimace particulièrement conséquente qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux deux autres.  
Zéro le prit d'ailleurs assez mal... Yuki elle se retourna vers l'argenté, puis vers son frère et dit d'une voix calme : "Vous vous connaissez?"  
Kaname lui fit un petit sourire: "Tu te rappelles quand même qu'il est sortit puis a plaqué notre cousin, ma petite sœur chérie? Et je ne supporte pas que l'on fasse du mal à ma famille.  
-Et bien si tu préférais que je continue de sortir avec lui juste pour son cul, c'est comme tu veux...  
-Non ! Mais tu aurais pu le faire un peu plus gentiment, tu ne crois pas?  
-Non parce que sinon il se serait mis à pleurer et je ne supporte pas les effusions de larmes, ça me donne envie de vomir.

La main de Kanamé se retrouva enserrant la gorge fine de Zéro d'un seul coup et avec une rapidité stupéfiante.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis hunter, car si mon cousin était peut-être un peu naïf, moi je n'aurai aucun mal à te faire souffrir comme tu le mérites.  
Zéro attrapa le poignet entre ses doigts et embrassa délicatement l'avant bras avant de murmurer assez fort pour que seul le vampire brun l'entende:  
-Je n'attends que ça beauté"  
Le vampire de sang pur tenta tant bien que mal de se dégager mais rien à faire, l'argenté le tenait beaucoup trop fort. La chaleur de sa peau le brûlait, lui qui était habitué à n'être que masse gelée, autant par le charisme que dans la température de son corps. On le comparait même à un prince des glaces tout comme sa sœur était la "princesse des glaces" même s'ils n'avaient en commun que le nom et certains traits de leurs visages.  
L'argenté le lâcha doucement sous les regards suspicieux de la petite sœur du vampire qui n'était pas aussi idiote qu'elle le laissait entendre... Et quelle était les rougeurs sur les joues de son frère normalement si froid et tendu comme s'il avait un balais dans le cul (désolé fallait que je la sorte celle là).

-Bon on y va? Y'a un café là bas qui fait d'excellent liégeois comme tu les aimes onii-san (nda: grand-frère). Et en plus ils mettent souvent de super belles chansons!  
-Ok c'est parti...

Et ils marchèrent jusqu'à un café à l'air assez ancien, mais charmant, avant de s'asseoir à une table en terrasse. Une enceinte se trouvait proche de l'entrée et diffusait en boucle des chansons de tous styles de musique sauf le classique et le rap ainsi que l'électro car comment dire, dans un café rock ce n'est pas le top.  
Puis après avoir passés leurs commandes (Yuki et Kanamé un liégeois au chocolat triple ration de chantilly et deux fondant au chocolat, et Zéro une tarte à la framboise, avec une boule vanille et de la chantilly, sans oublier les copeaux de chocolat par dessus la glace et la chantilly avec un double café et le petit chocolat qui va avec) une musique du groupe Bloody rose se fit entendre. Yuki regarda en fronçant les sourcils l'enceinte et se tourna vers zéro

-C'est quoi cette chanson?  
-Ah je l'ai emmené à la maison d'édition ce matin, j'ai bossé dessus hier soir et je l'ai terminé ce matin vers les 8 h, il fallait que je fasse les derniers arrangements avec Rido et Kain. On l'a fait à trois puisque vous n'étiez pas libres. J'ai fait la guitare et Rido je sais plus quoi alors que Kain restait à la batterie et après quelques arrangements, on l'a trouvée parfaite, alors je suis allé l'emmené.

Kanamé restait scotché par la chanson et regardait son chocolat de ses yeux bruns, totalement perdu et hypnotisé par la voix grave légèrement cassée.

**_Kryptonite (3 doors down)_ **

**I took a walk around the world **

J'ai fait un tour autour du monde

**To ease my troubled mind **

Pour détendre mon esprit troublé

**I left my body laying somewhere**

J'ai laissé mon corps reposer quelque part

**In the sands of time**

Dans les sables du temps

**But I watched the world float **

Mais j'ai vu le monde flotté

**To the dark side of the moon **

Vers la face cachée de la lune

**I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah**

J'ai l'impression de rien pouvoir faire, yeah

**I watched the world float**

J'ai vu le monde flotter

**To the dark side of the moon**

Vers la face cachée de la lune

**After all I knew it had to be**

Après tout, j'ai su que ça devait avoir

**Something to do with you **

Quelque chose à voir avec toi

**I really don't mind what happens now and then**

Ce qui se passe de temps à autre ne me préoccupe pas du tout

**As long as you'll be my friend at the end **

Aussi longtemps que tu restes mon ami à la fin

**If I go crazy then will you still**

Si je deviens fou, alors m'appellerais-tu

**Call me Superman**

Toujours Superman

**If I'm alive and well, will you be**

Si je suis vivant et que je vais bien, seras-tu

**There a-holding my hand**

Là pour me tenir la main

**I'll keep you by my side **

Je te garderai a mes côtés

**With my superhuman might**

Avec ma puissance surhumaine

**Kryptonite **

Kryptonite

**You called me strong, you called me weak,**

Tu me dis fort, tu me dis faible

**But still your secrets I will keep **

Mais toujours tes secrets je garderai

**You took for granted all the times **

Tu as considéré comme acquise chaque fois

**I never let you down **

Où je ne t'ai jamais laissé tomber

**You stumbled in and bumped your head,**

Tu as trébuché en entrant et t'es cogné la tête

**If not for me then you'd be dead **

Si je n'avais pas été là tu serais mort

**I picked you up and put you back **

Je t'ai relevé et remis

**On solid ground **

Sur la terre ferme

**If I go crazy then will you still**

Si je deviens fou, alors m'appellerais-tu

**Call me Superman**

Toujours Superman

**If I'm alive and well, will you be**

Si je suis vivant et que je vais bien, seras-tu

**There a-holding my hand**

Là pour me tenir la main

**I'll keep you by my side **

Je te garderai a mes côtés

**With my superhuman might**

Avec ma puissance surhumaine

**Kryptonite **

Kryptonite

**If I go crazy then will you still**

Si je deviens fou, alors m'appellerais-tu

**Call me Superman**

Toujours Superman

**If I'm alive and well, will you be**

Si je suis vivant et que je vais bien, seras-tu

**There a-holding my hand**

Là pour me tenir la main

**I'll keep you by my side **

Je te garderai a mes côtés

**With my superhuman might**

Avec ma puissance surhumaine

**Kryptonite **

Kryptonite

**If I go crazy then will you still**

Si je deviens fou, alors m'appellerais-tu

**Call me Superman**

Toujours Superman

**If I'm alive and well, will you be**

Si je suis vivant et que je vais bien, seras-tu

**There a-holding my hand**

Là pour me tenir la main

**I'll keep you by my side **

Je te garderai a mes côtés

**With my superhuman might**

Avec ma puissance surhumaine

**Kryptonite **

Kryptonite

Kaname ne pensait vraiment pas le vampire capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi beau, enfin s'il devait vraiment être sincère, il avait toujours apprécié chaque chanson de l'ancien hunter mais, ces deux dernières chansons avaient vraiment une âme comparée aux autres et c'est cela qu'il le faisait être une star pour le brun.  
Il leva ses yeux troublés vers l'argenté qui riait doucement avec Yuki à propos de son incapacité à travailler de tout à l'heure.  
Et il se mit à le regarder comme jamais il ne l'avait fait et il se demanda à ce moment-là pourquoi il le trouvait si beau.  
Mais il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner pour son caractère de merde. En plus ce vampire avait l'air d'avoir envie de contrôler chaque chose de sa vie, et donc contrôler aussi ses amants, et pour lui il n'en était absolument pas question.

-Je rêve, tu te prends carrément pour superman! Désolé de te contredire mais si tu l'étais vraiment tu ne serais pas si imbu de ta personne et tu aurais d'autre sentiment que l'envie et le désire.  
- De quoi tu parles onii-san?  
- Je parle du fait que ton chanteur me donne envie de rendre mon déjeuner, il est égoïste, imbu de lui même et la seule raison pour laquelle il est là, c'est pour me foutre dans son lit, mais sache Kiryuu que ça n'arrivera jamais"

En disant sa dernière phrase un peu de son énergie vampirique se dispersa dans l'air et cassa tout les verres à proximités dont les lunettes de soleil de Zéro qui fut étonné par tant de pouvoir. Il en resta bouche bée et décontenancé.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rock's Vampire**

**Auteur : **_Siath Youkai_

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages sont ceux de Matsuri Hino, l'histoire par contre est entièrement à moi._

_Les chansons peuvent être de moi, ou de groupe et chanteurs connus mais je ne prends pas le travail des autres, Le nom du groupe ou du chanteur sont marqués lorsque ce n'est pas de moi._

**Rating : **_M pour plus tard._

**Couple du chapitre : **_Rido/Akatsuki Hanabusa/ ? ^^ _

**Nombre de chapitres** : _11/ 15_

**Résumé :** _Trois groupes occupent le podium des chansons rock les plus vendus. Le number One du classement est un groupe français chantant principalement en japonais et anglais. Le deuxième est japonais et à cause de certains soucis se retrouvent en France. Le troisième est français et ce sont leurs débuts sur la scène de la musique. Des secrets les entourent, et ils finiront par se déchirer et se détruire mutuellement… Venez découvrir leurs vies trépidantes recouvertes de sang au son de musique noire et Rock' N' Blood'_

**Blabla : **_Voici le deuxième chapitre de la soirée, pour me faire pardonner mon retard ! _

_Enjoy it ! _

* * *

Chapitre 11 Liens

Akatsuki se réveilla confortablement installé dans une paire de bras musclés et doux au touché. Il caressa le fin duvet brun dessus de la pulpe de ses doigts et soupira d'aise contre le torse de son vampire d'amant qui se trouvait être réveillé depuis une vingtaine de minutes et le regardait dormir avec un léger sourire.

- Bien dormi tenshi* ? (*ange)  
-A ton avis vieux démon! Il est quelle heure? J'ai faim" fit-il en baillant légèrement, laissant apparaitre deux crocs couleur neige et plutôt du genre pointus.  
-22 heures... Tu as dormis toute l'après midi...  
-A qui la faute ? et puis je te rappelle qu'en tant que vampire, je préfère dormir l'aprèm plutôt que le soir!"

Kain se leva et grimaça d'inconfort: Rido n'avait pas été très tendre et il en subissait à présent les conséquences. D'ailleurs ce dernier tira son amant par les hanches et le fit se rallonger un peu trop brusquement pour l'adorable fessier de Kain qui gémit de la gêne occasionnée.

-Reste là Tenshi, je t'apporte le dîner au lit, O+ ?  
-Noooon! Pancakes, liégeois au chocolat, miel à la framboise sur les pancakes hein...Apporte moi aussi un paquet de chips s'il te plait, et pour finir ben tu iras chercher de la glace au citron juste après qu'on ait finit de manger...Merci darling, je t'aime!

Et Akatsuki, après un dernier petit bécot sur les lèvres de son amant, cacha son corps nu et couvert de quelques marques rouges/violacées sous le drap en soie rouge sang.  
Le père de Senri eut un léger sourire moqueur en regardant son jeune amour, qui le matin (vampiriquement parlant) après une après midi de folie, avait un léger air stupide sur le visage. Puis il partit chercher tout ce que son ange voulait et lui avait demandé.  
Une demi-heure plus tard il revint avec un plateau couvert de bonnes victuailles chaudes et délicieuses qu'il avait fait lui même avec ses longues mains, aux doigts si fins et sexys ainsi qu'un grand verre de O+ chaud qu'il allait se dépêcher de boire avant qu'il ne refroidisse.  
Il posa le plateau sur la table de nuit en ébène et enleva le drap du corps de son amant et resta un moment stupéfié par sa beauté. Il eut un léger sourire, ce magnifique jeune vampire était à lui et rien qu'à lui, et franchement, il s'en sentait fier.  
Car il avait galéré pour l'avoir mais finalement et pour le meilleur, le jeune vampire lui appartenait.  
Rido s'était rendu compte lors du deuxième mois où ils sortaient ensemble qu'il avait de véritables sentiments pour le blond, cela remontait déjà à deux ans et pourtant ses sentiments n'avaient pas changés, et même ils s'amplifiaient tout les jours un peu plus. Et maintenant une envie qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps le prenait et il souhaitait à tout prix réveiller son amant pour lui demander. Mais quel genre de réveil me dites vous?

**** lime ce n'est pas un lemon mais les plus jeunes je ne conseille pas...*****

Le brun embrassa la clavicule de son amant et descendit en une pluie de baisers papillons jusqu'au nombril qu'il embrassa, mordilla et lécha tendrement. Le corps en dessous de lui frémit mais ne se réveilla pas alors il décida de descendre un peu plus.  
Il embrassa le début de l'aine en passant un doigt taquin sur le sexe encore au repos de son ami alors . Un frisson survint au niveau du jeune vampire qui gémit que les douces lèvres du plus âgé descendaient en une légère caresse sur le membre commençant à se gorger de sang.  
La main aux longs doigts si sexy tint la base en faisant de tout petits va-et-vient alors que sa bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses et douces s'emparait de l'extrémité du sexe qui se réveilla complètement en même temps que son propriétaire alors qu'une langue passait et repassait sur le gland maintenant un peu rougis.  
Pendant une dizaine de minutes la langue passa un peu partout sur le membre érigé et dur avant que Rido ne le prenne totalement en bouche et qu'Akatsuki au bord de la jouissance ne hurle sa délivrance.  
Rido se lécha les lèvres avec délectation, le goût légèrement salé était un véritable plaisir, surtout avec un Kain aux joues rougies, reprenant tant bien que mal sa respiration qui était pour le moment saccadée.

********************** fin du lime !********************

* * *

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Rido ne remonte embrasser sur les lèvres son chéri.

-Et bien, que me vaut ce magnifique réveil? demanda le blond avec un sourire tout contre les lèvres du brun qu'il embrassa tendrement plusieurs fois.  
-J'ai un truc important à te demander mon ange...  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? "

Le blond se releva en prenant le visage de son chéri entre ses mains, ses sourcils habituels froncés ayant repris leur place sur son visage à la place de son petit air stupide de béatitude.

-J'ai envie d'un enfant à nous..."

Ça y est! La bombe était lancée. Où est le minuteur? Juste pour savoir quand m'éloigner au moment où ça allait péter.

-De quoi? Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas adopter?  
-Je ne veux PAS adopter! Je veux que TU portes notre enfant!

Tu t'enfonces Rido... Ça va péter! (Se cache sous le bureau pour continuer à écrire)

-Nanni** ? (**HEIN?) Mais tu sais très bien que c'est impossible! Il n'y a que les âmes sœurs qui peuvent avoir une grossesse masculine dans leur couple!  
- Et qui te dis que l'on n'est pas âmes sœurs?

Ca va péter...!

-Mais c'est purement impossible! Et puis de toute façon je suis trop jeune! Je ne suis pas prêt à avoir un enfant! Laisse tomber! Et tout de suite ! Ne me fais pas répéter s'il te plait...!

Arrête-toi tout de suite Rido! Ça va péter!

-Je ne peux pas chéri! J'en ai vraiment envie! Je t'en pris bébé, pour moi!

10...

-Oui et je fais comment avec le groupe? Qui s'occupera de l'enfant lors des tournées? Des enregistrements? Des concerts? Des nuits blanches où on devra rester éveillés? Et comment je vais faire pour pas que l'on remarque mon état éventuel de grossesse? La plus part de nos fans sont des HUMAINS! Et avec toute la presse qui va nous tourner autour! On va faire comment hein? On aura plus de vie privée, déjà que pour l'instant nous n'en avons pas!

5...

-Je... Il faudrait que tu quittes le groupe un moment, pendant les trois derniers mois par exemple, et on se débrouillera, on emmènera l'enfant avec nous...

3...2...1...  
-HORS de questions! C'est soit moi, soit l'enfant Rido! Décide!"

Je l'avais dit...ça a pété...  
Kain s'était levé très énervé et se dirigeait vers la porte après s'être habillé rageusement sous les "mais mon chéri! non! pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir les deux? Bébé!" d'un Rido désespéré qui ne pensait pas que ça allait se passer ainsi...  
Le blond empila ses affaires dans un énorme sac.  
Il se dirigea vers la sortie en adressant un dernier regard au père de Senri.

-Tu as une semaine pour te décider Rido. Sache mon chéri que j'ai beau t'aimer, je n'arrêterai pas la musique pour toi!  
-Mais mon amour! Je ne te demande pas d'arrêter la musique toute la vie! Seulement pour les trois derniers mois!  
-Peut-être mais après une semaine à emmener le gosse aux répètes tu vas me sortir: Finalement ce n'est pas très pratique, et je déteste qu'il me hurle dans les oreilles, il vaudrait mieux, mon ange, que tu t'en occupes jusqu'à sa majorité! Et il est hors de question que je passe cinquante ans de ma vie à surveiller un gamin pour qu'il ne morde pas le premier venu. Maintenant! Adieu! Choisis!

Une fois le liégeois bu rapidement, Akatsuki attrapa un Pancakes, mit fermement son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée sans un regard en arrière vers son (ex?) amant au bord des larmes. Il claqua la porte d'entrée qui trembla sur ses gonds sous la force du coup.

Rido se précipita vers la sortie, ouvrit la porte, habillé seulement d'un pantacourt en soie noire et commença à courir derrière son blond " Attends! Mon ange! Akatsuki!"  
Il l'attrapa par le bras et le fit se retourner d'un coup.

-On peut au moins voir si on est âme sœur non? Si on ne l'est pas ça règlera tout, et si on l'est on se débrouillera pour l'enfant, vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de moi pour autre chose qu'être manageur, le synthé, on peut s'en passer. S'il te plait mon cœur reste.

Akatsuki le regarda de ses yeux plissés et déclara froidement:  
-J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si on n'est pas âme sœur, toute notre relation va changer, et on finira par se séparer. On se voit dans une semaine à la prochaine répétition. Désolé mais j'ai besoin de temps.

Le blond quand même assez calmé, embrassa les lèvres tremblotantes du brun et repartit laissant l'homme torse et pieds nus s'écrouler par terre, anéantis.

* * *

********************************************** Aïdo Hanabusa******************

La sonnette retentit et Aido ne faisant pas attention au tablier rose à petits cœurs où était imprimé une tête d'ours brun souriante, modeste cadeau de sa môman pour sa majorité, autour de sa taille alla ouvrir en sifflotant l'air d'une chanson de Céline Dion (« _pour que tu m'aimes encore » pour ceux qui veulent se foutre de sa gueule_).  
Et c'est sur la fin du refrain (:_J'irai chercher ton âme dans les froids dans les flammes Je te jetterai des sorts Pour Que Tu M'Aimes Encore!)_ avec sa louche dans la main et en montant dans les aiguës qu'il ouvrit à son cousin dont le visage était couvert de larmes et qui portait un gros sac sur son épaule.  
C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son cousin, Akatsuki Kain, pleurer depuis la mort de ses parents et ils n'étaient alors âgés que d'une cinquantaine d'année. Cela faisait donc à peu près un siècle qu'il ne l'avait pas vu pleurer ou avoir une quelconque autre expression que son air renfrogné ou son attitude je m'en foutiste.  
Il lâcha sa louche et le fit entrer directement, il lui demanda ce qui se passait, assez inquiet tout de même et la seule chose que son très cher cousin lui dit c'est: "Plus ridicule tu meures." en lâchant un espèce de rire sans joie.  
Hanabusa se regarda et éclata de rire "je faisais à manger pour mon... euhm... pour un rendez-vous héhé! "

-Une fille?  
-Euhm... Ben... nan. J'ai tenté autre chose vu que ça ne marchait pas avec les filles héhé! et ça fait 1 semaine pour l'instant!  
-Ton plus grand record alors.

Il hocha la tête avec un grand sourire "adorable".

-Désolé de t'emmerder, je peux rester ou je vais me payer une chambre d'hôtel?  
-Naan! Reste! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dit le à tonton Aidou.  
-J'Veux pas parler à ton père, il me fait flipper.  
-Nan je parlai de moi abruti!

Kain en entendant abruti repensa tout de suite à Rido qu'il aimait taquinait sans arrêt. Il se remit à pleurer à gros sanglots et s'effondra sur le canapé en cuir de son cousin.  
Ce dernier fut totalement déstabilise, il partit arrêter le feu sous sa casserole en train de cramer et alla s'asseoir près de son homonyme. Il reprit son air sérieux qu'il n'avait que rarement avec ses proches et caressa les cheveux blonds doucement.

-Il se passe quoi là?  
-Ca...Ca faisait 2 ans! 2 putains d'années! Et il me sort qu'il veut un gosse! Je prends ça comment ? La seule chose que je ne voulais absolument pas c'était un putain de môme pleurnichard dans notre couple! En plus il en a déjà un d'enfant, ok avec son ex-femme mais quand même... Je pensais qu'on pouvait au moins vivre une petite centaine d'années tous les deux avant de s'encombrer d'un enfant.  
-Mais t'as dit qu'il en avait déjà un!  
-Hanabusa! Son fils à notre âge!  
-Et je le connais? Enfin je veux dire le fils?  
-Ouaiii et même très bien! C'est le chanteur de ton groupe...  
-Mais pourquoi ça te dérange tant que ça? Si vous adoptez un vampire, il sera surement déjà assez vieux pour comprendre qu'il ne faut pas manger les gens et il ne pleurera plus sur un rien...?  
-C'est ça le problème! Premièrement il veut que ce soit un à nous, donc il faut qu'on fasse un test pour voir si on est âmes sœurs, si on ne l'est pas ça va tout gâcher! et après si on arrive à l'avoir cet enfant, je vais devoir arrêter la musique le temps de la grossesse, plus de concert, plus rien et vu qu'on est TRES connu ils vont être obligés d'embaucher un autre batteur, en clair je vais devoir jouer l'épouse modèle jusqu'à la fin... Et je peux PAAAS..." reprise des sanglots...

Hanabusa légèrement choqué mais pas trop quand même.  
Et là il fit la chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire à son cousin qui d'habitude était le sérieux macabre de la famille, et ne s'émouvait pas pour si peu. Une chose qui ne pensait pas faire à celui qui résonne toujours froidement et avec recul même si ça le touchait directement... Il fit LA chose à ne surtout pas faire lorsqu'Akatsuki était en pleine possession de ses moyens, il ... le gifla.  
Ce fut une gifle d'une intense force démoniaque (vampirique) qui claqua dans l'air et qui fit partir la tête pourtant bien accrochée de Kain sur le côté et propulsa ce dernier au fond du canapé, c'est à dire à 2 mètres, et il aurait été allé beaucoup plus loin si le canapé n'avait pas été là. Ce dernier les yeux écarquillés en grand comme jamais il ne les avait eus écarquillés, se retourna doucement vers son cousin la main tâtant sa joue et échappant un grognement de fond de gorge.  
Aidô Hanabusa fit une prière rapide, fit le signe de la croix des vampires dans sa tête, supplia Satan de lui confier un peu de sa force et finalement fixa les yeux méchant de son vis-à-vis alors que le grognement continuait de retentir de la gorge de son abruti de cousin. Il lui fit plus pensé sur l'heure à un fauve prêt à l'attaque qu'à son gentil cousin qui pleurait deux minutes auparavant...

-T'en veux une autre? demanda t-il, sachant que là il abusait un peu. Ne recommence plus jamais à pleurer comme un gamin pour un truc aussi stupide! Et ça sert à rien de grogner, et de montrer les crocs, moi aussi j'en ai je te rappelle et en plus là j'ai l'impression que t'as la rage en réagissant de cette manière. Maintenant tu vas te calmer, respirer un bon coup, me raconter en détail ce qui s'est passé. Puis tu vas tenter de raisonner en mettant en marche ta foutue caboche, et enfin m'aider à m'habiller pour mon rendez-vous! Et sache que même si tu peux rester là, je ne me gênerais pas pour roucouler et embrasser mon copain. Et en plus je t'en veux parce que tu ne m'as rien dit de ta relation avec lui!  
-On voulait en parler à personne jusqu'à ce qu'on soit vraiment bien ensemble et après on a eu un peu peur des racontars alors on pensait attendre un peu.  
-Vous vous protégez au moins?  
-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? On n'a pas de maladies, ni rien d'autres...  
-C'est pas de ça que je parle, réponds à la question!  
-O-oui d'habitude... Enfin pas il a trois semaines pendant deux ou six fois pourquoi?  
- Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas protégés?  
-Ben le paquet de capote était vide pendant l'aprèm, on avait encore envie de... enfin voilà quoi, et c'était dimanche, les pharmacies et supermarchés étaient fermés et franchement on n'avait pas trop envie de sortir chercher un combini 24.  
-Putain vous êtes trop cons! Et imagine que vous soyez âmes sœurs! Ça se pourrait que tu sois déjà enceint bougre d'imbécile!  
-WHATTTT? YOU ARE FUCKING, aren't you? (traduction: QUOI? TU DECONNES, n'est-ce pas?)  
-Non je ne déconne pas!  
-comment en être sur?  
-Trois façons possible: un tu fais un test de grossesse, deux tu demandes à Rido de faire le test des âmes-sœurs, trois tu attends une ou deux semaines et si tu dégueules alors que ton ventre commence à se tendre, ben ça veut dire que t'es enceint et là tu vas direct chez un vampire médecin, à coups de pieds au cul si il le faut!  
-je... je...vais attendre..." tout petit murmure et soudain l'interphone s'alluma: "Bébé, c'est moi Ichi..."

Hurlement de la part du blondinet excité qui sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita dans sa chambre.

-Fais-le patienter! Je dois me changer!

Kain sécha ses yeux rapidement et reprit ses esprits avant d'aller ouvrir et de se retrouver devant une copie conforme de son chanteur.  
-Ichiru?  
-Euhh on se connait?  
-Je suis Akatsuki Kain, le batteur du groupe de ton frère, et vu que je connais l'horreur de Zéro pour les blonds, et surtout les mecs comme mon cousin, il n'y avait plus que toi. Enchanté, je suis là pour quelques temps... Petit problème de couple on va dire...

En entrant dans le superbe loft d'Aido, les deux jeunes hommes entendirent de gros BAOOOM venant de l'étage supérieur. Kain rigola un peu, gêné, et dit avec un sourire moqueur qui n'atteignait pas vraiment ses yeux: " mon cousin est en train de se changer comme tu peux l'entendre, il sera là dans...  
-Chérriiiiiii!  
-maintenant en fait."

Une sorte de créature blonde bondit sur l'argenté et lui roula le patin du siècle en le faisant tomber sur le canapé, poussant Kain sur le côté par la même occasion. Ce dernier quoique amusé par la situation, se dirigea vers la cuisine pour terminer le repas en amoureux des deux idiots heureux, et se faire un panini au poulet épicé avec de la moutarde, du miel, des concombres et un peu de persil, ainsi que de la crème fouettée et des copeaux de chocolat... oh oui des copeaux de chocolat, bon Ok ça allait être un peu plus gros qu'un panini et il n'allait pas le faire cuir...  
Une fois son gros, que dis-je énorme sandwich prêt, et le déjeuner des deux amoureux prêts, n'oublions pas qu'il est 2 heure du mat' mes amis, et que c'est en plein dans les heures de la "journée" des êtres des ténèbres., il leur amena tout dans deux assiettes qu'il posa sur la table avec les couverts, l'eau, le vin, la bouteille de sang venant d'une banque (de sang!) et une boîte de blood tablets, au cas où la bouteille se finisse plus vite que prévu.

Kain retourna dans la cuisine, attrapa son sandwich qu'il mit dans une assiette avant de le recouvrir d'une sauce au chocolat noir fondu et de se diriger vers le salon où il alluma la télé, mit le son doucement pour ne pas déranger les deux tourtereaux qu'il prévint du délicieux repas sur la table et qui allait refroidir.  
Les deux, rouges et très échevelés se levèrent et Ichiru demanda:

-Tu ne manges pas avec nous?  
-Non j'avais envie d'un sandwich et d'une série sur les vampires et les loups garous. Y'en a une d'ailleurs... Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je suis bien dans mon canapé, faites-vous votre tête à tête amoureux.

Et sur ce le vampire mordit dans la superposition de nourriture (sur deux étages quand même le truc ^^, ce qui fait trois morceaux de pains!) et gémit de bonheur.  
Aido le regarda et dit avec un sourire.  
-Ça à l'air bon, c'est à quoi?  
-poulet, concombre, crème, moutarde, miel, persil, tomates, roast-beef, fraise et chocolat. Beaucoup de chocolat.

Les deux autres ouvrirent de grands yeux et eurent un léger haut le cœur. Ichiru demanda inquiet:  
-Et nous c'est quoi?  
-Du curry aux épices qu'a préparé Hanabusa, j'ai juste remis à chauffer et fais cuir le riz et rajouté des morceaux de poulets dans le curry. Je sais que ça peut paraitre bizarre ce que je mange mais là j'en vais envie, et je ne regrette pas c'est vraiment trop bon... Faudra que j'essaye le cèleri au chocolat et au fromage fondu.

Hanabusa échappa un léger gémissement, il connaissait son cousin et il savait que depuis son enfance, personne n'avait jamais pu lui faire manger du cèleri. Puis il tilta et entraina son homme à la table en lui murmurant :  
"ça fait trois semaines à peu près qu'il est enceint, il ne le sait pas encore vraiment et il s'est disputé avec son mec parce que il ne voulait pas d'enfant et l'autre si... espérons que cette nouvelle arrange les tensions, ils sont dans le même groupe et son mec est le manageur...  
-Je sais ce que c'est, moi c'est mon père adoptif... D'ailleurs tu sais la dernière?"

La dernière phrase étant prononcée plus forte que les autres ce qui fait que Kain l'entendit.

-Non quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Ben notre chanteur Takuma, il a une marque de crocs dans le cou, et ça lui à laissé une cicatrice! C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'une cicatrice qui reste surtout dut à une morsure de vampire! et c'est un aristocrate puissant, c'est ça qui est encore plus bizarre, son grand-père est tout de même le patriarche...  
-T'as raison, c'est due à quoi à ton avis?  
- Je ne sais pas... Yagari n'a pas arrêté de pester pendant le début car vu qu'il est un chasseur il ne connait pas tout sur les vampires et Shizuka, n'a jamais vraiment fait attention aux mœurs... Donc ils ont décidés d'interroger l'ex amant de mon père, Kiryu je veux dire, c'est à ce qui parait un très grand chasseur. Il s'appelle je crois Kaien Cross.  
-Sinon je peux tenter d'en parler à Rido à la prochaine répète'... Il est vieux malgré son côté fringuant et jeune, et il est un peu plus important que Shizuka, le patriarche et tout le reste. C'est tout de même un descendant de la lignée reine.  
-Ça serait cool. Vous auriez du voir Takuma au moment où il s'est rendu compte que ça restait, il était totalement paniqué! Je l'ai vu en début de soirée avec un mec, et il semblait aller beaucoup mieux... En parlant de ça, vous savez qui c'était le mec?  
-Non, c'était qui?  
-Senri Shiki Kuran.  
-NOOON!  
-Siiiiii... Et ils se promenaient tranquille, le bras de Senri entourant la taille de Takuma aux anges. Il n'avait jamais paru plus humain que ça! Et le pire c'est que le fils de ton mec Kain, il avait repris tout l'aplomb que Zéro lui avait fait perdre. Il était assez "rebelle" et avait l'air sauvage... C'était hilarant et sex' en même temps..."  
-Je vois..."

Terminant son big sandwich, le vampire sur le canapé, bailla et se leva en s'étirant.  
-Je vais me coucher; je compte faire les boutiques demain... Faites pas de bêtises les tourtereaux, au fait... Ne vous en faites pas j'ai le sommeil lourd, faites autant de bruit que vous voulez.

Après un dernier clin d'œil il alla se coucher et pleura un peu en pensant que c'était la première fois depuis deux ans qu'il ne dormait pas avec son amant et en plus que c'était entièrement sa faute. Il aurait du admettre qu'en fait il avait peur.  
Peur de quoi?  
Mais peur du fait que s'ils découvrent qu'ils n'étaient pas âmes-sœurs cela casse quelque chose entre eux et ruine leur couple, et peur du fait que s'ils étaient âmes-sœurs, c'était le bébé qui allait tout changer.  
Lui se rappelait encore de ses parents se hurlant dessus depuis sa naissance, se rappelait de sa mère qui le rendait responsable, que c'était sa faute à lui, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais voulu elle, et que maintenant son père et elle se disputait par sa faute, qu'avant sa naissance il n'y avait jamais eut de dispute entre eux. Et Akatsuki ne voulait surtout pas perpétrer cette tradition avec sa future famille.  
Il voulait attendre, être sur de ses choix et ne faire de mal ni à son homme, ni à son enfant si enfant y a. Bien entendu s'il se rendait compte dans une ou deux semaines qu'il portait un enfant, il ferait avec et surtout donnerait tout ce qu'il pourra pour sauvegarder son couple et ne pas faire souffrir le bébé.  
Le grand blond, se sentit mal là tout de suite, d'avoir pu penser rien qu'une seconde qu'il puisse faire du mal à son propre enfant... Il se positionna en mode fœtus, entourant son ventre de ses bras.  
Après une bonne dizaine de minutes il soupira, attrapa son portable et envoya un sms à son amant:

**"Slt chéri... Je peux savoir comment on fait pour savoir qu'on est âmes-sœurs?"**

Il appuya sur envoyer et attendit en regardant son fond d'écran où il se trouvait avec Rido et une boule de poil grise foncée rayée de noire, au ventre et au museau beige, nommée Ramsès. Ce chat avait était appelé comme ça car des fois on aurait dit un sphinx et parfois on aurait dit qu'il voyageait à travers le monde des esprits comme dans les rumeurs de l'ancienne Égypte. Cet animal était celui Rido, et il devait attendre patiemment sa portion de croquette, et vu que d'habitude c'était Kain qui lui donnait, il pouvait toujours attendre.  
Son portable vibra dans sa main, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

**"Lut mon amour. Tu me manques bébé. Pour voir si on est âmes-sœurs, il faut que l'un d'entre nous boive le sang de l'autre. Si la cicatrice de la morsure reste, cela signifie que l'on est âmes-sœurs. Pourquoi me poses-tu la question? Tu veux que l'on vérifie?"**

Que pouvait-il lui répondre? Pas besoin, dans une semaine je serais fixé, car je suis surement enceint et d'environ trois semaines?  
Wouhouu! S'il lui disait ça, Rido aurait vite fait de venir le chercher et le câliner longuement, et pour le moment il ne voulait pas voir son amant.  
Non il devait parler d'autre chose. Trouver une excuse. Puis là en relisant le message de son amour, son amant; il tilta et répondit en sachant que ça tuerait quasiment son amant sous le choc.

**"Non pas encore chéri, c'est juste que ton fils a (il parait) mordu Takuma Ichijô et que ce dernier arborerait une magnifique cicatrice qui ne partirait pas. Je voulais juste te prévenir. On se voit dans une semaine ou deux... Je répèterai avec Zéro et Maria de temps en temps. Même si je n'ai pas envie que l'on se voit pour le moment, sache que je t'aime quand même chéri...Bise. Oyasumi..."**

Il brancha ensuite ses écouteurs et alluma son ipod et commença à s'endormir sous la voix grave et reposante de Gackt.

_**Vanilla_Gackt (traduction à la suite)**_

**Kimi wa seijitsu na moralist**  
**Kirei na yubi de boku wo nazoru**  
**Boku wa junsui na terrorist**  
**Kimi no omou ga mama ni**  
**Kakumei ga okiru**

**Koi ni shibarareta specialist**  
**Nagai tsume wo taterareta boku**  
**Ai wo tashikametai egoist**  
**Kimi no oku made tadoritsukitai**

**Kimi no kao ga toozakaru**  
**Ah boku ga boku de naku naru mae ni**

**Ai shitemo ii kai ? Yureru yoru ni**  
**Aru ga mama de ii yo motto fukaku**  
**Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga**  
**Toke au hodo ni**  
**Boku wa... Kimi no... Vanilla**

**... Nante kidorisugi**  
**Sonna cool na kimi wa plastic**  
**Atsui manazashi ni wa ecologist**  
**Sono moeru kuchizuke ga modokashii**

**Yugande iku kimi no kao ga**  
**Ah boku ga boku da iraremasu you ni**

**Ai shitemo ii kai ? Yureru yoru ni**  
**Aru ga mama de ii yo motto hayaku**  
**Kurushii kurai ni nureta kuchibiru ga**  
**Kotoba nante mou**  
**Kimi to... Boku not... Burning love**

**Ah ikutsu asa wo mukaereba**  
**Ah yoru wa owaru no darou ka**  
**Ah sora ni chiribamerareta**  
**Ah shiroi hana ni kakomarete iku**

**Ai shitemo ii kai ? Yureru yoru ni**  
**Aru ga mama de ii yo I've seen a tail**  
**Kuyashii kurai ni**  
**Kimi ni hamatteru no ni**  
**A crew sees crying knees**  
**I wanna need. Not betray !**

**Ai shitemo ii kai ? Yureru yoru ni**  
**Aru ga mama de ii yo motto kimi wo**  
**Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta koshitsuki ga**  
**Toke au hodo ni**  
**Kimi wa... Boku no... Bannin da**

_traduction:_  
_Tu es une sincère moraliste,  
Tu m'effleures de tes doigts agiles  
Je suis un pur terroriste,  
Avec moi les révolutions pèteront quand bon te semble_

_Spécialistes dans ce domaine,_  
_Tes longs ongles me mettent en érection_  
_Je suis un égoïste qui veut t'obliger à m'aimer,_  
_Je veux me glisser à l'intérieur de toi_

_Je ne pourrai bientôt plus garder contrôle_  
_Ah... Ton visage s'éloigne déjà_

_Est-ce bon si je t'aime ainsi ?_  
_Lors de cette nuit agitée_  
_Va-y, fais le comme ça..._  
_Va-y encore... Plus profondément_  
_Alors que gémissent tes lèvres avides lorsqu'elles_  
_Atteignent enfin les miennes_  
_Je suis... Ta... Vanille !_

_Si affectueuse, si fraîche et plastique_  
_Avec les regards brûlants d'une écologiste,_  
_Et ses baisers intenses et douloureux_

_Ton visage devient de plus en plus flou_  
_Ah... Je vais devoir le faire à mon tour_

_Est-ce bon si je t'aime ainsi ?_  
_Lors de cette nuit agitée_  
_Va-y, fais le comme ça..._  
_Va-y encore... Plus vite_  
_Ces lèvres avides me blessent moins que tes paroles_  
_Toi et moi ne sommes pas brûlant d'amour !_

_Ah... Combien de temps encore devant nous_  
_Ah... Avant que la nuit ne s'achève_  
_Ah... Elles s'éparpillent dans le ciel_  
_Ah... Ces fleurs blanches qui m'entourent_

_Est-ce bon si je t'aime ainsi ?_  
_Lors de cette nuit agitée_  
_Va-y, fais le comme ça..._  
_J'ai vu une queue_  
_La honte m'embrase presque, je fonds en toi_  
_Obsédé par toi, cela me rend dingue_  
_Douloureusement, j'entre dans ton jeu !_

_Est-ce bon si je t'aime ainsi ?_  
_Lors de cette nuit agitée_  
_Va-y, fais le comme ça..._  
_Va-y encore... Je suis..._  
_Alors que trémoussent tes hanches contre les miennes_  
_Je suis... Ton... Protecteur (dans la vrai traduction c'est Protectrice. A savoir que cette chanson est ambiguë et que tous les déterminants ne sont pas spécialement les bons...) !_

***********************************************************************************************  
Alors qu'un couple composé d'un blond aux yeux verts, et d'un roux aux yeux bleus se bécotaient amoureusement, au bord d'un lac, dans un parc sous la pleine lune, un Hurlement sortit de la bouche d'un vampire d'environ 1000 ans, hurlement qui fit trembler tout le cartier et dont la petite vieille au bout de la rue ressentit comme une secousse sismique et se cacha sous la table le temps que ça passe. D'ailleurs elle se bloqua le dos et dut attendre le lendemain matin pour que le facteur en venant lui faire la causette puisse la décoincer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rock's Vampire**

**Auteur : **_Siath Youkai_

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages sont ceux de Matsuri Hino, l'histoire par contre est entièrement à moi._

_Les chansons peuvent être de moi, ou de groupe et chanteurs connus mais je ne prends pas le travail des autres, Le nom du groupe ou du chanteur sont marqués lorsque ce n'est pas de moi._

**Rating : **_M pour plus tard._

**Couple du chapitre : **_Zero/Kaname _

**Nombre de chapitres** : _12/ 15_

**Résumé :** _Trois groupes occupent le podium des chansons rock les plus vendus. Le number One du classement est un groupe français chantant principalement en japonais et anglais. Le deuxième est japonais et à cause de certains soucis se retrouvent en France. Le troisième est français et ce sont leurs débuts sur la scène de la musique. Des secrets les entourent, et ils finiront par se déchirer et se détruire mutuellement… Venez découvrir leurs vies trépidantes recouvertes de sang au son de musique noire et Rock' N' Blood'_

**Blabla : **_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 12, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ _

_Il est sous le signe du Zero/Kaname ! ^^ _

_Enjoy ! _

* * *

Chapitre 12 :Rendez-vous...

Kaname sortit de sa salle de bain, vêtu d'un simple pantalon en soie noire lui tombant sur les hanches et d'une serviette passée autour de son cou sur laquelle s'écoulaient les fines gouttes d'eau retenues dans ses mèches brunes.  
Il s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant, lasse. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Juri, sa mère entra avec une pile de vêtements, pliés et repassés.  
-Mon chéri! Il faudrait peut-être que tu te mettes à laver tes vêtements toi-même tu ne crois pas?

Le jeune homme grogna et fit remarquer à sa très chère maman qu'il savait le faire mais qu'elle ne lui en laissait pas le temps.

-Peut-être mais tu habites toujours chez-moi, tu n'as personne dans ta vie autre que moi et ta sœur. Tu me rappelles à quand date ta dernière relation?  
-3 ans. Et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir quelqu'un furetant dans mes affaires et me collant sans cesse! J'en ai déjà bien assez de toi pour le faire ! De toute façon je suis très bien comme ça avec mes coucheries à droite à gauche pas besoin de se poser pour le moment. J'ai l'éternité devant moi je te rappelle.  
- Imbécile! Et une famille tu y penses? J'aimerai bien avoir des petits enfants moi!  
-Tu peux toujours attendre, les filles me sortent par les yeux... Toujours a piailler "kyyah kyyyah kyyyah!" et vas-y que je te parle de maquillage, vas-y que je te fais porter mes sacs... J'ai bien assez d'une sœur ça me suffit!  
-Toutes les femmes ne sont pas comme ce genre de fifilles et puis si tu aimes tant que ça les hommes, recherche ton âme-soeur et je pourrai peut-être les avoirs mes petits enfants!  
-C'est cela! Tu sais quoi maman, je vais te demander de sortir de ma chambre si c'est pour avoir des idées pareilles!

Juri partit en riant à gorge déployée alors que la sonnerie de la porte retentissait dans leur humble maison. Elle se précipita pour ouvrir à cet invité qu'elle n'attendait pas.  
On était dans la soirée, proche des neuf heures du soir et malgré la lune, la nuit était plutôt noire.  
La mère d'Haruka entrebâilla la porte et regarda la personne devant elle. C'était un magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, aux yeux mauves, habillé d'une tenue très élégante et surtout il avait un bouquet de lys blancs accompagnés de roses rouges dans sa main droite.  
L'argenté en voyant une femme ouvrir à la place de la personne qui aurait du être son brun, regarda l'adresse inscrite sur son papier, puis celle inscrite sur la porte et murmura: "pourtant c'est bien là..."

_ Vous cherchez quelqu'un jeune homme?  
-Oui... Excusez moi du dérangement mais sauriez-vous par hasard où habite Kaname Kuran?  
-Bien entendu! KANAAAA-CHAN! Y'A QUELQU'UN POUR TOOOIIII!" beugla-t-elle à son fils sous le regard étonné de Zéro.

Le brun arriva toujours juste habillé d'un pantalon, se séchant les cheveux avec sa mince serviette et fixa sa mère qui le regardait avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'avait bien entendu pas vu le jeune argenté à la porte.

-Tu veux quoi encore? Si tu me reparles encore de gosses je te fusille!" grogna t-il à sa mère.

Zéro sentit son cœur se compresser, cette femme devait être la fiancée de Kanamé et ils en étaient même venus à parler enfants... IL n'avait aucune chance et c'était la première fois que ça le touchait vraiment. Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand :

-Ne t'en fait pas, dis moi kana-chan! Qui est ce beau jeune homme? Ton petit ami? Ton amant? Ton fiancé? Ou juste un pote qui vient te faire la cour?  
-De qui tu parles? "

Kaname fit enfin attention à la personne derrière la porte et faillit s'étouffer en voyant Zéro avec un bouquet de fleur dans la main et le regardant, un peu gêné. Il grogna et cria à l'argenté:

«-Tu ne laisses donc jamais tomber? Je t'ai dit non! Je ne veux pas d'un hypocrite qui s'en fout totalement des sentiments des autres, qui prend pour ensuite jeter! Je mérite mieux que ça, mieux que TOI, et Senri aussi! Maintenant sors de chez moi!  
-Pas avant que tu m'aies donné une chance, je te demande juste une toute petite chance... Un rendez-vous, un seul et si tu ne veux pas de moi après, je te promets de te laisser tranquille.  
-Très bien! Mais un seul, entre... Je vais me changer. Toi, donne lui à boire au lieu de sourire comme une idiote..." grogna t-il à sa mère alors qu'elle les regardait les mains l'une contre l'autre en signe de prière, les yeux tout brillants de bonheur.  
La femme rit légèrement et alla chercher du thé, toute contente de pouvoir aider son fiston adoré.  
Ce dernier monta dans sa chambre à la décoration rare et sobre et se dirigea vers son armoire d'où il sortit un pantalon blanc, troué et près du corps ainsi qu'une chemise noire mettant en valeur son teint de porcelaine.  
Puis il redescendit et là...un spectacle vraiment étrange à voir...  
Zéro Kiryuu, considéré comme la star la plus froide au monde, était "explosé" (pardonnez moi l'expression) de rire sur SON canapé, alors que sa mère se retenait de faire un sourire victorieux.  
Le brun vint s'asseoir près de l'argenté et but aussi une tasse de thé, en attendant que l'autre ne se calme. Haruka lui fit un léger sourire et son "rencart" cessa de rire aux éclats.

-Vous avez un très beau rire Kiryuu-kun.  
-Euhm...Merci… Madame...pff... EUhm... On y va Kaname?

La soirée commença donc rapidement, les deux jeunes hommes faisaient comme si ils étaient amis et cela se passait plutôt bien malgré les remarques piquantes et à la fois blessantes que pouvait sortir Kaname. Ce fut vers deux heures du matin que tout se précipita entre eux.  
Ils marchaient tranquillement dans la rue, essayant de trouver une boîte de nuit correcte où ils pourraient se lâcher un peu plus, et peut-être trouver leurs repas du soir même si Zéro aurait bien aimé pouvoir s'abreuver à la bouche et même au cou du brun.  
Plus tard, ils entrèrent dans un de ces établissements de luxure et d'ivresse, et furent tout de suite assaillis par les effluves de sensations et d'odeur venant de cet endroit confiné et beaucoup trop chauffé.  
Les parfums de certaines femmes s'immiscèrent dans leurs narines et les firent grimacer de dégout, les hommes beaucoup plus naturel les tentaient plus...  
La musique pulsait et les deux vampires allèrent tout d'abord au bar pour commander boisson sur boissons, bien entendu ils allaient danser de temps en temps, invités par certains mecs et certaines femmes. Ils s'amusèrent et dans cette ambiance bon enfant, le sang imbibé de la vingtaine de verres qu'ils s'étaient enfilés les deux vampires se sourirent et discutèrent tranquillement toutes barrières abaissées.  
Ils rirent et Kaname se surprit à aimer passer du temps avec Zéro Kiryuu, le briseur de cœur.  
Ils en vinrent même à partager une ou deux danses assez serrées. L'argenté était aux anges, l'odeur de Kuran était si exquise, si exictante...  
Lors d'une des danses sur les démons de minuit, ou une autre chanson aussi entrainante, leurs corps se rapprochèrent langoureusement...  
Les mains de Zéro se posèrent immédiatement sur les hanches étroites de Kaname qui retint un gémissement de bien être son dos étant contre ce torse puissant et musclé.  
Toutes personnes autour d'eux arrêtèrent presque de danser attirés par tant de sensualité dans leurs mouvements, dans leurs attitudes...  
Le début d'érection de Zéro se pressa contre les reins du brun qui gémit encore plus, passant ses bras et ses longues mains derrière lui, sur la nuque de Zéro, en continuant à se déhancher sensuellement.  
Puis ils allèrent s'asseoir au bar et enchainèrent encore quelques verres tout en rigolant, l'alcool s'infiltrant dans leurs organismes à la place du sang. Puis tout s'accéléra Kaname se leva et alla sur une sorte de scène en plein milieu de la boîte normalement réservée aux stripteaseurs.  
C'était un défi que lui avait lancé Zéro...

-Tu n'es pas cap de faire du lap-danse sur la barre horizontale en chantant une chanson osée...  
-C'est ce qu'on va voir ; lui avait-il dit en allant demander au D-J de mettre une de ses chansons préférées...

(Pornographie_ AqMe)

**Parfois l'idée me ronge  
Pour avoir tant songé je sens**

Kaname caressa la barre horizontale de la paume de sa main, l'empoigna fermement, fit passer une langue mutine sur ses lèvres, se laissa glisser un peu le long de la barre  
**  
Le vice et la luxure font de moi un renégat  
Je suis comblé je suis frustré  
Je suis brisé je ne sais plus quoi penser**

**Et quelque part en moi**  
**Des flashs explosent mes principes**  
**Le sexe s'empare de moi**  
**Et sans savoir pourquoi**

Il s'empara fermement de la barre sous les coups d'œil gourmands de "son" public, se renversa à l'envers, les cuisses fermement accrochée à la barre. A la force des bras il fit quelques figures lascives, enlaçant toujours un peu plus cette barre métallique, se frottant toujours un peu plus, en prononçant les paroles du refrain avec le chanteur d'une voix suave et sensuelle.  
**  
Et quelque part en moi  
Des flashs explosent mes principes  
Le sexe s'empare de moi  
Et sans savoir pourquoi**

Kaname tournoya autour de la barre et sa chemise commença à s'ouvrir un peu, puis totalement sous les sifflements et les cris du publics vibrant sous cette vision enchanteresse.  
**  
Je ne trouve rien d'aussi beau  
Ou cette métamorphose si sordide  
Les corps entrelacés finissent-ils par m'obséder?**

En prononçant cette partie, Kaname caressa son torse sensuellement et le désir s'empara un peu plus dans les personnes imbibées d'alcool et pour la plus part soit gay (ou bi) soit des femmes.

**Ces gémissement ces regards vident  
Tous ces mouvements toutes ces caresses avides  
**

Le refrain repartit et Kaname recommença ses acrobaties à la barre en abonnant sa chemise sur le sol, et son jean troué commençant à glisser de ses hanches, le bouton servant à l'attacher ayant été enlevé lors de la partie caresse...  
**  
Et quelque part en moi  
Des flashs explosent mes principes  
Le sexe s'empare de moi  
Et sans savoir pourquoi**

**Et quelque part en moi**  
**Des flashs explosent mes principes**  
**Le sexe s'empare de moi**  
**Et sans savoir pourquoi**

**Pourquoi ?...**

**Et quelque part en moi**  
**Des flashs explosent mes principes**  
**Le sexe s'empare de moi**  
**Et sans savoir pourquoi**

**Et quelque part en moi**  
**Des flashs explosent mes principes**  
**Le sexe s'empare de moi**  
**Et sans savoir pourquoi**

**Et quelque part en moi**  
**Des flashs explosent mes principes**  
**Le sexe s'empare de moi**  
**Et sans savoir pourquoi**

**Et quelque part en moi**  
**Des flashs explosent mes principes**  
**Le sexe s'empare de moi**  
**Et sans savoir pourquoi**

**POurquoi?**

Kaname se laissa glisser à terre, crevé et habillé juste d'un caleçon, son jean ayant rejoint sa chemise depuis 4 refrains. Le public était déchainé et des billets vinrent sur la scène.  
Kaname les ramassa, se disant qu'il avait comme ça gagné un pari, et de l'argent de poche pour s'acheter de nouvelle fringue et CD...  
Il remit rapidement son jean une fois qu'il se fut un peu reposé et descendit, sa chemise à la main, retrouver Zéro encore bouche-bée, une belle érection moulée dans son pantalon étroit

Kaname regarda l'argenté avec un sourire. La chaleur et l'alcool aidant grandement ainsi peut-être que la faim et le fait qu'il n'ait pas été avec un homme depuis quelques temps déjà, le brun s'assit à cheval sur les jambes de l'ex-chasseur de vampire, en passant ses mains sur la nuque du jeune homme.

-J'ai faim..." murmura le brun en mordillant l'oreille de la personne sur lequel il était assis.

Zéro gémit...

"De quoi as tu faim?"  
"De tout... J'ai faim de "nourriture" et j'ai faim de toi ou plutôt de contact physique..."  
"On part alors?" demanda l'argenté dans un état second. Le brun n'étant pas dans un meilleur état, ils s'en allèrent rapidement sans même payer leurs 50 verres chacun, la barmaid était occupée ailleurs et pensait qu'ils allaient rester un peu plus longtemps mais non, elle venait de perdre l'équivalent de deux mois de salaires...  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le premier hôtel et prirent une chambre.

* * *

Hôtel *****

-Que désirez-vous messieurs?  
-Une chambre pingou! Et grouille sinon on baise sur ton joli comptoir!

Bien entendu ils n'avaient pas vu les paparazzis qui les avaient mitraillés en train de se rouler une pelle monstrueuse, puis quand Kaname avait enroulé ses jambes autour des hanches de Zéro et que ce dernier lui pétrissait sans honte son joli popotin.

Revenons à la chambre...

Le maître d'hôtel regarda les deux jeunes hommes en train se fouiller les amygdales sans gêne apparente et reconnu bien entendu Zéro Kiryuu, le très célèbre chanteur de Bloody Rose, et décida de leur refourguer la chambre la plus chère de l'hôtel, c'est-à-dire la suite nuptial mes amis!  
Bien entendu il fit aussi signer deux fois le chanteur, la première pour le registre et la deuxième en tant qu'autographe qu'il pourrait offrir à sa nièce pour son anniversaire le lendemain, n'ayant pas trouvé de cadeau, ou plutôt ayant oublié l'anniversaire de sa nièce totalement GAGA de ce chanteur et de ce groupe...  
Les deux amoureux, prirent la clef, montèrent tout en haut et une fois arrivés dans l'antre nuptial, plein de rose et de cœur tout partout... Ils n'atteignirent pas le lit, se contentant tout d'abord du mur, puis du tapis rose en forme de cœur.

-Putain! Qu'est-ce que je déteste devoir enlever ces frusques! Dis... ça te gênerait tant que ça que je te les déchire...  
-Non! Vas-y Zéro, j'en ai marre d'attendre!

**/!\ Lemon! /!\**

Zéro sourit, c'était la première fois que Kaname l'appelait par son prénom et ça faisait un bien fou...  
Il arracha la chemise noire en soie et régla son compte au pantalon du vampire.  
Sa langue courra sur la peau tendre de la jugulaire mais ne tenta pas de mordre, sachant que Kaname et lui même étaient en manque de sang.  
Il caressa doucement le ventre ferme de ses lèvres, faisant trainer ses crocs blancs sur la peau frémissante et frissonnante, alors que les mains du brun s'immisçait dans ses cheveux, tirant par à coups et l'amenant parfois encore plus près de la peau ferme.  
La langue mutine de l'argenté infiltra la petite fente, entre les fins abdominaux avant de suivre une raie de poil noir jusqu'au sexe gorgé de sang de son futur amant.  
Il l'ignora purement, faisant grogner le vampire en dessous de lui. Il s'attaqua plutôt aux chevilles, mordant la peau fine, remontant sur tibia, où une pluie de baiser papillon se déposa tendrement sur la jambe, lisse, comme rasée...?  
Et là une idée saugrenue entra dans l'esprit de Zéro: Kaname dans sa salle de bain, un rasoir à la main entrain de se raser les jambes, avant de mettre une mini-jupe et un corset...  
Il faillit s'étouffer de rire à cette idée mais se retint et vint plutôt mordiller l'intérieur de la cuisse droite du beau gosse où un tatouage kanji était. Zéro le regarda longuement, traça les contours de la chose et reconnu enfin ce qui était écrit: "Yoru" ou nuit...  
Il n'interrogea pas le jeune homme se contentant de mordiller la peau avec adoration pour ce goût, cette ivresse dont le remplissait les effluves d'odeur masculine se dégageant du brun, et surtout des gémissements de ce démon, totalement abandonné sur le doux tapis rose et rouge...

-Zérooo...  
-Moui?  
-Je t'en supplie arrête de me torturer! J'en veux plus...  
-Que veux-tu?  
-Tu le sais très bien! Aaah...  
-Oui je le sais mais je veux te l'entendre dire, murmurer, crier... Alors que veux-tu?

Kaname se releva un peu et plaqua Zéro sur le tapis avant de mordiller son cou et de remonter jusqu'à l'oreille où il murmura langoureusement:

-Je te veux toi... Je veux tes mains sur mon corps, ton sexe en moi, ta bouche sur la mienne, ta langue entre mes lèvres... Je te veux en moi, contre moi, tout de suite... Je veux que tu me fasses crier et gémir, je veux mourir de plaisir, avoir le plus bel orgasme de toute ma vie... Alors es-tu capable de me donner ce que je demande où dois-je me contenter moi-même?  
-Je vais m'occuper de toi bébé..." murmura l'argenté au comble du plaisir alors que la main de Kaname avait fait des allez et retour sur son sexe. Il renversa donc leurs positions et prépara l'ange démoniaque consciencieusement, ne voulant pas le blesser pour leur première fois.  
Ce fut Kaname qui mit fin à cela en lui faisant remarquer que ce n'est pas en le préparant pendant 20 minutes qu'ils allaient pouvoir avoir du plaisir.

**/!\ fin du lemon /!\**

A partir de ce moment-là Ils prirent vraiment du plaisir... Et bien entendu ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas à une seule fois. Après avoir inauguré le tapis deux ou trois fois, ils s'occupèrent du lit aux draps en soie pour ensuite aller se laver dans l'immense baignoire (en forme de cœur) et y recommencer leurs activités de perversion...  
Puis une fois leur bain terminé, ils recommencèrent deux ou trois fois dans le lit, si bien que quand ils s'endormirent enfin le soleil était levé depuis plusieurs heures et les magazines people affichaient déjà les photos des deux vampires ensemble...


	13. Chapter 13

**Rock's Vampire**

**Auteur : **_Siath Youkai_

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages sont ceux de Matsuri Hino, l'histoire par contre est entièrement à moi._

_Les chansons peuvent être de moi, ou de groupe et chanteurs connus mais je ne prends pas le travail des autres, Le nom du groupe ou du chanteur sont marqués lorsque ce n'est pas de moi._

**Rating : **_M pour plus tard._

**Couple du chapitre : **_Zero/Kaname _

**Nombre de chapitres** : _13/ 15_

**Résumé :** _Trois groupes occupent le podium des chansons rock les plus vendus. Le number One du classement est un groupe français chantant principalement en japonais et anglais. Le deuxième est japonais et à cause de certains soucis se retrouvent en France. Le troisième est français et ce sont leurs débuts sur la scène de la musique. Des secrets les entourent, et ils finiront par se déchirer et se détruire mutuellement… Venez découvrir leurs vies trépidantes recouvertes de sang au son de musique noire et Rock' N' Blood'_

**Blabla : **_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 13, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ _

_Il est sous le signe du Zero/Kaname (version : séparé) mais il y a les autres couples. ! ^^ _

_Enjoy ! _

* * *

Les Yeux...

En se réveillant dans l'après-midi (je rappelle que les vampires sont décalés), Kaname eut une impression de bien-être qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis de longues, trop longues?, années. Il se serra un peu plus dans la chaleur l'entourant et gémit de bonheur.  
Deux mains étaient posées sur sa peau froide et le faisait se sentir comme dans un cocon douillé.  
Il frotta son nez parfait sur le torse contre lequel était posée sa tête. Oui... Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il n'avait pas eu droit à une étreinte rassurante, à de la tendresse... Toutes les étreintes qu'il avait eu jusqu'alors étaient chaudes, rapides, pressées... Mais rien comme ce matin là et il n'était jamais resté plus longtemps que quelques heures...

_"Service d'étages! " Cria une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Cela réveilla Zéro qui grogna son mécontentement avant de resserrer sa prise sur Kaname. Le brun ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir, Zéro le crut aisément et fit de son mieux pour le repousser doucement, veillant à ne pas le réveiller.  
Le brun sentit une douce caresse sur sa joue avant qu'un baiser soit poser sur son front et que lit s'affaisse en un bruit de tissu, ensuite le zip d'une fermeture se fit entendre.  
Puis le brun entendit la porte s'ouvrir et la voix un peu grondante de Zéro.

-Quoi?  
-Bonjour monsieur Kiryuu... C'est le service d'étage, puis-je entrer? Je vous ai amené de quoi vous rafraichir, quelle chance n'est-ce pas d'être tombé dans un des seuls hôtels pour vampire de la rue, hein? Sinon est-ce que je pourrai avoir un autographe? J'ai été surpris vous savez quand j'ai su que vous étiez dans la suite nuptial? Et là je me suis demandé qui était l'heureuse élue! Donc j'ai demandé à être mis à votre disposition, est-ce que je peux la voir? C'est une star? Une humaine? Une louve-garou?  
-Urusai! Nande Kudasai Kami-sama? (nda: La ferme! Je t'en pris pourquoi mon Dieu? ou Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais mon Dieu?)... Tu me donnes mal à la tête gaki (nda:gamin) ! Et en plus tu risques de LE réveiller.

Là Kanamé décida de se lever et de réagir, il mit un caleçon et bailla de toute son envie.

-C'est trop tard Kiryuu... J'étais réveillé un peu avant toi, j'ai eu le temps de me dire que c'était la première et la dernière fois que je me retrouvais dans un lit ou carrément dans la même pièce que toi.

Zéro eut un sursaut et se retourna vers le brun qui enfilait déjà son pantalon ne faisant pas du tout attention à son propre sperme étalé sur son ventre et le haut de ses cuisses

-Pourquoi? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Tu n'as pas aimé? C'était ta première fois et tu n'as pas aimé que ce soit moi?  
-HAHAHA! Tu es risible! Tu t'attendais à quoi baka! Si tu lisais la presse de temps en temps tu saurais que j'enchaine les conquêtes d'un soir depuis près de trois ans, humaine comme vampire et que je ne m'attarde jamais dans un lit et après je ne supporte pas de rester en contact avec mes "conquêtes". Oh fait bonjour Jay.  
-Hello Kana-chan... Une partie de jambe en l'air demain matin, ça t'intéresse?  
-Pourquoi pas... Ah je n'ai pas fait les présentations... Zéro voici Jay, il est celui qui représente le plus un "petit ami" pour moi, c'est le seul avec qui j'ai couché plusieurs fois... Et que ça ne me dérange pas du tout de revoir. Je... comme dit-on déjà... à oui... l'apprécie.  
-Et c'est moi le sans-cœur?" demanda Zéro, sentant son cœur lui faire mal, comme si on lui arrachait d'un seul coup avec des griffes acérées.

"Bien entendu. Je te fais juste goûter à la douleur de se faire rejeter et plaquer. Et encore tu n'avais pas quitté ton pays, tes amis, juste pour pouvoir être avec la personne que tu aimais.  
-... Vous n'avez absolument rien compris, toi comme Senri, Ichijô, Kain, et Rido... seul moi, Ichiru et Aidou pouvons comprendre. Fais-moi confiance je t'en prie, tu seras heureux avec moi, je ne te ferais jamais souffrir...  
-Je me casse, teme (nda: se lit témé : enflure.) Je n'ai rien à faire avec un salop comme toi..."  
-Ore o baka ni suru no ka? ( nda: "tu te fou de moi?" ou "tu me prend pour un abruti?")  
- Hai, Kisama (nda: Oui, enfoiré).  
-K'so! (nda: Kuso: Merde) Doke Kaname! (Dégage kaname).

Le brun ne se fit pas prié et disparut en partant rapidement, sentant qu'il y était allé trop fort. Jay le rattrapa rapidement et le gifla.  
-Ptain! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends là, cousin! Ce mec il est parfait! Il s'est mit quasi à pleurer quand tu es partit!  
-Mais merde Jay... Il finira par me laisser tomber aussi et c'est hors de question tu m'entends? Il est hors de question que je m'attache à une autre personne, t'as compris! je ne veux plus avoir mal et c'est la seule solution...  
-et si ça n'arrivait pas hein? Et s'il restait avec toi toute ta vie, tu y penses ?  
-Mais ce n'est pas possible! T'es bouché ou quoi, je suis condamné à rester seul tu piges? Lâche-moi!

Et Kaname partit en courant à travers les rues, sentant quelques perles salées sous ses paupières plissées pour ne pas les échapper. En arrivant chez lui il se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre et de ne pas en sortir, la fermant à clé et mettant son bureau devant, sa mère pouvant être d'une force surhumaine parfois...

Zéro partit de l'hôtel en payant rapidement, il sortit sans chemise vu que Kaname avait prit la sienne et que celle du brun était déchirée de partout. Une fois dans son appartement tout seul, il laissa échapper ses larmes... pourquoi avait-il cette malédiction? Pourquoi devrait-il autant souffrir alors que son frère ayant cette même malédiction qu'ont chaque jumeaux de famille chasseurs, arrivait à vivre le grand amour que tous souhaitaient, dans la personne d'un beau blondinet aux yeux bleus...  
Son poing alla rencontrer le miroir de la salle de bain quand ses yeux de cette couleur si horrible pour lui glissaient sur ce "ruban" violet mauve autour de son cou... Un liseré de rouge reposait sur les contours. Normalement cette malédiction aurait du être une bénédiction pour lui mais non, elle lui pourrissait la vie et ce qu'elle lui annonçait personne ne voulait l'entendre. Personne ne le croyait.  
Il ne voulait blesser personne juste faire rendre compte aux gens ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir, devant quoi ils passent sans s'en rendre compte.  
La plus part du temps ils se croisent dans une rue, mais ne font pas attention à ce qui les entoure...  
Une fois il avait vu deux femmes se heurter dans la rue, se relever et s'excuser sans même se rendre compte qu'elles étaient unis par un lien spécial que lui seul avec Ichiru et tout les jumeaux de chasseurs, voyaient.  
Ce lien prenait la forme d'un ruban au niveau du cou, d'une couleur, épaisseur, avec accessoire ou détail différent. Cela signifiait tout simplement qu'une personne était l'âme-soeur d'une autre si les deux moitiés avaient le même ruban autour du cou.  
Cette malédiction/ don était appelé(e) "Les Yeux."  
C'est pour cette raison que la teinte des iris de Zéro et Ichiru était d'un violet sombre très engageant, c'est le signe qu'ils pouvaient voir les âmes-soeurs, les vrais amours.  
Bien entendu il y en avait aussi qui n'en avait pas. Soit la personne était morte, soit elle n'était pas encore né ou pire encore elle n'existait tout simplement pas ou alors le lien était purement impossible comme un homme victime de lycanthropie et un vampire. C'était la chose la plus impossible dans leur monde.

L'argenté partit prendre une douche tranquille et finit par se coucher sans manger malgré son organisme et sa gorge totalement asséchée... A quoi lui servait-il de vivre si son âme-sœur le repoussait?  
A rien.

Il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser mourir doucement en priant Kami-sama pour que personne ne vienne le déranger pendant sa descente aux enfers.  
Il aurait tellement aimé pourtant, il aurait tant aimé avoir le brun dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, pouvoir caresser sa peau tendre de ses doigts fins, embrasser ses lèvres charnues, mordre le cou tentant et gracile... Pouvoir sentir l'odeur de ce breuvage divin que devrait être le sang de son âme-soeur, le goûter du bout des crocs et de la langue...

* * *

1 semaine plus tard:

Kain pleurait à grosses larmes, le goût acre dans sa gorge le dégoûtait tout comme l'odeur de ce qu'il régurgitait dans les toilettes. Tout ça n'était que la faute de Rido!  
Comment ça pouvait lui arriver à lui? Lui qui ne voulait absolument pas être enceint à son âge encore si jeune pour un vampire surtout qu'il était un homme et donc n'avait pas du tout l'instinct maternel...  
Une fois qu'il eut terminé de rendre son déjeuner, et qu'il eut essuyé ses larmes, il se dirigea vers le téléphone de son cousin qui partageait à ce moment-là une glace avec Ichiru, et composa le numéro de portable de son meilleur ami, le chanteur de bloody rose.  
Il attendit que le répondeur s'enclenche avant de raccrocher et rappeler. Il connaissait Zéro, il répondrait quand il en aura assez d'entendre le début d' Elisa, la seule chanson enregistrée et chantée par Ichiru avant l' « accident fatal ».

* * *

Elisa résonna dans sa chambre. Il grogna, faible, tenta d'attraper son portable lors de la 2 eme sonnerie mais renonça, se disant que la personne qui appelait arrêterait si ça pouvait attendre.  
Mais au bout de la cinquième sonnerie il fut bien obligé de se dire que ça devait être important et il tendit son bras pâle et faible sur l'appareil téléphonique avant de dire un "allo?" très très fatigué, il n'avait pas bu une seule goutte de sang ni mangé depuis que Kaname l'avait abandonné à une vie sans lui.  
La voix légèrement tremblante de son meilleur ami lui parvint à l'autre bout du fil.

-Zé-zero? Tu réponds enfin? T'étais où? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé cette semaine? Tu n'as pas été aux répétitions? Tu ne sais pas que j'ai quitté le groupe?"

Malgré son intense fatigue le vampire se releva d'un coup.

"QUOI? T'as quitté le groupe?  
-Oui c'est compliqué... Je me suis disputé avec Rido... Et maintenant...maintenant..." Il éclata en sanglot et Zéro sursauta; depuis quand Aktsuki Kain, Le garde du corps le plus insensible au monde, pleurait?

-Maintenant? Que se passe t-il?  
-Je suis enceint de lui Zéro! ET je voulais paaaaasss! C'est pour ça qu'on s'est disputé! Il voulait un enfant et je n'en voulais pas! Sauf que ça faisait trois semaines que je l'étais! Tu te rends compte de l'horreur quand le soir, juste après notre rupture Hanabusa me dit que je suis enceint! de trois semaine! et maintenant ça fait un mois! et j'en peux plus! Je vomis depuis trois jours, c'est désagréable et je sens que je ne vais pas supporter longtemps! Et je vais devoir arrêter la musique à cause de ça! Je n'arrive pas à pardonner qu'il m'ait mis dans cet état! Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'horreur! Je vais grossir, je vais plus pouvoir être derrière une batterie et après faudra que je m'en occupe! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?  
-te réconcilier avec Rido et élever cet enfant avec lui comme une vraie famille. De toute façon le groupe va dissoudre.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Je veux dire pour le groupe?

Zero soupira et dit d'une voix fatigué.

-je veux mourir et je suis bien partit pour. C'est douloureux mais je n'en peux plus... Mon âme-sœur m'a repoussé, ça fait mal...

Il parla avec son meilleur ami pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de raccrocher et de se mettre derrière son ordinateur électrique difficilement.  
Une chanson lui passa dans la tête. Une chanson du groupe Dir en grey au japon. Des amis à lui qu'il appréciait beaucoup et trouvait particulièrement compétant et doués.  
Cette chanson résumait à peu près son humeur du moment et il se laissa donc aller à la jouer et chanter:  
_  
__[DOZING GREEN] - Dir En Grey_

_mushi kuu hitomi ni miserare iki tojiru__  
__nade oroshita kokoro ga porori__  
__sugasugashii taiyou ga__  
__ameoto zararigurari mazatte_

_saketa mune odorase munashisa ni tou__  
__shiroi koe moreru iki In The Sun_

_midara ni aketa kizuguchi__  
__mu to kie naru Dogma no kaze__  
__tokedasu kimi no shinzou__usugurai asa, hibiku sayonara_

_saketa mune odorase munashisa ni tou__  
__tadaima wa hitori de itai_

_ichirin no haru, namida moroi kubi to chi o hau kimi sae_

_Love Me_

_Abandon Hope_

_traduction:__{Vert somnolant}_

_Hypnotisé par ces yeux avec des insectes rampant en eux, ma respiration s'arrête__  
__Mon coeur se calme de lui-même__  
__Le soleil régénérateur se mélange avec le son de la pluie_

_Mon coeur réduit danse, et j'interroge en vain__  
__La voix blanche, la fuite du souffle dans le soleil_

_L'exposition obscène de la blessure__  
__Disparaît dans ce qui est rien, le vent du dogme__  
__Ton coeur fondu_

_Le matin sombre, fait écho d'un au revoir_

_Mon coeur réduit danse, et j'interroge en vain__  
__Je veux seulement être seul maintenant_

_Une seule saison du printemps, même le cou éploré et toi rampant dans la Terre_

_Aime moi_

_Espoir d'abandon._

Les forces qui l'avaient habitées pendant cette seule chanson le quittèrent d'un coup et il s'effondra sur son piano en un bruit sec qui fit sursauter la personne de l'autre côté de la porte. Cette dernière tenta de défoncer la porte mais rien n'y fit, elle resta close tant le chanteur l'avait barricadée avec tout ce qu'il avait sous la main. Cette personne n'était autre que la mère de Kaname qui était là pour voir un de ses anciens amis et elle cria à qui voulait l'entendre dans le couloir " HEY! Venez m'aider bande d'incapables! Y'a un quelqu'un évanouis dans cette putain de chambre! Et vous, A part être vieux, moche et ventripotent qu'est-ce que vous savez faire! Vous croyez que vous me faites peur? Et ben non demeuré! Je vais appeler mon fils et vous allez voir! Lui il va m'aider, c'est ça cassez-vous bougre d'idiot!"

Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fit... Elle appela son fils qui vint à sa rescousse sans savoir bien entendu que c'était lui la cause de ce malaise.

* * *

Kain pleura un peu et caressa son ventre... Que pouvait-il faire? Allez voir Rido? Lui parler de son petit souci?  
Ichiru arriva dans le salon avec son tendre petit poussin d'amour tout adorable et kawai qu'était Aidou...  
Les deux tentèrent de faire entendre raison au vampire mais rien n'y fit, il n'arrivait pas à se décider...  
Et finalement il n'eut même pas à se décider, Rido le fit pour lui.

Lorsqu' Hanabusa et Ichiru furent sortis, il vint sonner à la porte. Le vieux vampire était sur et certain que son amant se trouvait là... Akatsuki ouvrit la porte et murmura son nom doucement...

_(à suivre)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Rock's Vampire**

**Auteur : **_Siath Youkai_

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages sont ceux de Matsuri Hino, l'histoire par contre est entièrement à moi._

_Les chansons peuvent être de moi, ou de groupe et chanteurs connus mais je ne prends pas le travail des autres, Le nom du groupe ou du chanteur sont marqués lorsque ce n'est pas de moi._

**Rating : **_M pour plus tard._

**Couple du chapitre : **_Rido/Akatsuki ; _

**Nombre de chapitres** : _14/ 15_

**Résumé :** _Trois groupes occupent le podium des chansons rock les plus vendus. Le number One du classement est un groupe français chantant principalement en japonais et anglais. Le deuxième est japonais et à cause de certains soucis se retrouvent en France. Le troisième est français et ce sont leurs débuts sur la scène de la musique. Des secrets les entourent, et ils finiront par se déchirer et se détruire mutuellement… Venez découvrir leurs vies trépidantes recouvertes de sang au son de musique noire et Rock' N' Blood'_

**Blabla : **_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 14, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ _

_Il est sous le signe du Rido/Akatsuki mais il y a les autres couples. ! ^^ _

_Enjoy ! _

Chapitre 14

"Kain...  
Rido? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Vas t-en! Je t'en prie casse toi! et vite!  
- Mon chéri je voulais juste m'excuser... Je t'aime tellement; je ne veux as te perdre je t'en supplie rentre avec moi à la maison. Avoir un enfant est moins important que nous deux je t'assure...  
-Imbécile!

Akatsuki se mit alors à pleurer en giflant fortement Rido dont le visage fut projeté sur le côté.  
Le vampire plus âgé fut surpris pendant un temps mais se reprit assez facilement.

-Pourquoi? fut sa seule réaction

Le blond eut un sanglot encore plus fort, se recula et claqua la porte au nez de son ex-amant et futur père de son enfant. Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte en caressant son ventre doucement, en total opposition avec ses sentiments et ce qui venait de se passer.

Des coups retentirent à la porte plusieurs fois, pendant un long moment et ça ne fit qu'augmenter les sanglots du blond. Rido de l'autre côté se trouvait être désespéré. Il pensait que dire ce que voulait entendre Akatsuki à propos du bébé le ferait revenir mais ça n'avait fait que le contraire...  
Que devait-il donc faire pour le reconquérir?  
Sa maison lui semblait vide sans son amant et le groupe semblait fichu car en plus de l'abscence de kain, Zero aussi manquait et donc les deux filles ne voulaient plus venir tant qu'ils n'étaient pas au complet.

Rido se sentait coupable , car d'après lui, c'était sa faute si le groupe partait en vrille, si Bloody rose se réduisait en néant, se séparait...

"Mon ange! Je t'en prie dis-moi ce qui ne va pas! Rentre avec moi! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux! Tu me manques! Ouvre-moi au moins! Laisse-moi m'expliquer! Ayons au moins une discussion civilisée! Je t'en prie Tsuki-chan!  
- Vas-t'en! Je ne veux pas te voir! Doke Baka! (nda: dégage abruti!) Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas nnn-me laisser seul!

Rido sentit les larmes venir à ses yeux comme pas mal de fois depuis ces derniers jours et il se laissa tomber à genoux devant la porte. Dans un dernier effort il tenta :

-je t'en prie mon chéri, accorde moi une dernière chance ou au moins une dernière nuit... Je t'assure qu'après je te laisserai tranquille...

Kain ouvrit la porte après s'être relevé, et en voyant le vampire d'habitude si fier et imbus de sa personne, à genoux, pleurant des larmes de sang que seul les vampires très pur arrivaient à verser lors d'une profonde peine, fut...attendri ; et il lui vint même l'idée de revenir dans les bras de son amour pour le reste de son existence. Bien entendu il se reprit vite en passant une main sur son ventre qui avait prit une légère courbe mais qui restait encore plat et musclé.

- Lève-toi! Une nuit. Une seule et après tu t'en va, tu me laisses, tu ne tenteras plus de reprendre contact, rien, nada, niet. Pigé ou pas pigé?  
-Très bien..."

Rido se leva et ravit les lèvres de son amour tout en fermant la porte du pied. Il ne tenta pas de discuter, sachant qu'il se ferait envoyer sur les roses. Akatsuki quand à lui ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait accepté mais la perspective de pouvoir profiter encore une nuit des bras de son adorable et aristocrate amour le rendait fou de joie.

Rido ne s'embarrassa pas de futilité, il attrapa son amant et comme à leur dernière nuit le porta dans ses bras mais cette fois-ci en "princesse" et non comme un sac de patate. Akatsuki accrocha ses bras fins au cou gracile tandis que le propriétaire de ce dernier montait les marches rapidement avant d'arriver à une chambre qui sentait Kain entièrement.

De là, les choses se passèrent rapidement.  
Ce ne fut plus que des caresses précipitées, désespérées... les deux sachant très bien que c'était surement les dernières qu'ils allaient partager.

/!\ lemon /!\

Kain passa ses jambes sur les reins de son vampire, l'embrassant fiévreusement alors que ce dernier les faisait arriver jusqu'au lit difficilement. Ils se détachèrent pour mieux se recoller avec empressement, se mordillant, se léchant, se torturant sans ménagement, se parcourant sans merci la cavité buccale.  
Les vêtements furent arrachés rapidement et les deux hommes se caressèrent mutuellement...  
Puis trop désireux de pouvoir profiter du corps magnifique en dessous de lui, il accéléra la cadence et finalement trop empressé il le pénétra d'un coup sans préparation aucune.  
Le jeune blond dont l'intimité s'était déjà bien dilatée toute seule grâce au plaisir fiévreux des caresses antérieures, n'eut que légèrement mal et ne fit guère attention à cette sans gène évidente. Bien entendu il pensa à la douleur qu'il ressentirait demain à cause de son intimité violée sauvagement. Bien heureusement, il fut rapidement ramené au présent par un baiser des plus renversants alors qu'il gémissait sous les coups de reins au plus profond de lui même.  
-Encore!... Plus...FOrt... Aaah Oui!

Rido était aux anges, son amant gémissait sous lui avec verve et sentiment et ça le satisfaisait pleinement, surtout qu'il était bien entouré, bien au chaud et qu'il se sentait à sa place pour la première fois depuis une semaine.  
Senri serra ses jambes autour des hanches du vampire plus âgé alors que ce dernier resserrait ses doigts sur la peau de son bel Apollon sans qui il se sent perdu.  
-Mmmmmh... se contenta t-il de dire alors que son ami gémissait des "encore, encore" sans même s'en rendre compte.  
Il accéléra le mouvement, changea son angle de pénétration et s'immisça encore plus profondément alors que Kain ouvrait grand la bouche en un cri muet alors que des larmes de plaisirs embuées ses yeux grands ouverts.  
Il haleta. Ce plaisir était si intense... Rido l'avait enfin trouvé. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps... Sa glande si sensible fut malmenée nombre de fois de manières différentes. Rido enchainait les coups semblables à des caresses, et de vrais coups de sauvage sur la prostate qui n'avait absolument rien demandée, en faisant presque défaillir le blond qui ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à ce qu'il ressentait à présent.

Sous l'empressement ils vinrent rapidement mais juste après avoir repris des respirations à peu près normales, les caresses un peu moins fiévreuses cette fois-ci, plus amoureuses reprirent.

Les doigts de Rido frôlèrent les lèvres gonflées et rouges du drummer avant de descendre le long de la nuque couverte de perles de transpirations qu'il lécha tendrement, recevant une caresse légère sur le dos. Puis les doigts, coquins, et la bouche, gourmande, descendirent le longs des pectoraux et du torse galbe et s'arrêtèrent sur les tétons durs et légèrement foncés de sa proie.  
La bouche s'ouvrit et une langue, taquine, sortit, faisant le contour de la petite boule de chaire, léchant avec douceur alors que les doigts s'occupaient de l'autre sous les gémissements de son blond.

La bouche souffla et des frissons marquèrent la peau tendre, faisant se tendre délicatement avec le plus grand plaisir le corps sous Rido.  
Puis après plusieurs léchouilles, mordillements et autres joyeux amusements, la bouche et la main délaissèrent enfin les petits boutons de chairs, bien rouges et durs...  
Elles descendirent encore plus au Sud en une trainée brûlante provoquée par la langue du vampire expérimenté.  
La langue arriva à un trou alors que la main droite redessinait le côté gauche du jeune homme.  
La première s'infiltra dans le creux et fit se tendre le corps tellement sensible à ce niveau là du jeune homme qui d'ailleurs haleta profondément.

-Mon Dieu.  
-Appelle moi Rido, mon chéri, ne soit pas si impersonnel après tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble... " Plaisanta le brun, faisant se tendre encore plus Akatsuki à cause du souffle sur son nombril provoqué par la phrase.

Rido sourit et descendit encore plus, se trouvant face à une belle érection. Il leva le regard vers son chéri qui était l'incarnation même de la beauté masculine et qui pouvait damner un Saint ou même un archange rien que par la vision. Son blond avait les joues rouges et les yeux embués de convoitises et de désirs.  
Ses mains dont les ongles s'étaient allongés comme des griffes, se convulsaient presque autour des draps alors que Rido déposait quelques baisers sur la peau douce et tendue du sexe. La main gauche qui auparavant ne faisait rien de particulier, vint caresser la toison d'or juste au dessus du sexe turgescent qu'embrassait et léchait Rido.  
Le brun sourit... son ange lui avait tant manqué...  
Il embrassa le gland et lécha délicatement les gouttes translucides s'en échappant tout en malaxant d'une main les bourses déjà bien pleines et de l'autre continuant à triturer la toison dorée au dessus de son nez aristocratique.

Kain avait une main devant la bouche et haletait tout en échappant de temps en temps des petits cris de plaisir.  
Puis plus rien et il gémit de frustration.  
Rido eut un petit rire avant d'embrasser la douce haine de son amant et de pousser un doigt taquin en lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu FAis Rido! Tu ne crois pas que je suis assez préparé avec la façon dont tu m'as pris tout l'heure?  
-Peut-être bien mais je veux faire ça bien là...  
-Alors embrasse moi et prend moi abruti!  
-Avec plaisir mon cœur..."

Et il ne se fit pas prier comme vous pouvez l'imaginer... Rido remonta, s'empara des lèvres purpurines de son amour et s'empara en même temps de son adorable derrière, s'immisçant au plus profond, entre les reins, de son chéri...  
Il fit quelques va-et-vient lents au début mais finalement alors qu'Akatsuki gémissait de frustration sous cette lenteur évidente, il accéléra pour leur plus grand plaisir à tout les deux.  
Et bientôt une décharge de plaisir brut à l'état pur, s'empara d'eux et après un dernier spasme ils retombèrent enlacés sur le lit, où leurs semences se mélangèrent au niveau de leurs ventres.

_/!\ Fin lemon! /!\_

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent délicatement et finirent par s'endormirent, à peine couverts pas le drap, étroitement enlacés.

* * *

Kaname arriva à l'hôtel où sa mère était censée avoir rendez-vous avec un de ses amis.  
Il la retrouva au bord de la crise de nerfs en train de gueuler sur toutes personnes à proximité d'elle et de la porte quasiment défoncée et explosée.

-Maman!  
-Oh mon chéri! Ouvre cette porte s'il te plait, j'ai entendu quelqu'un tomber et personne ne répond quand j'ai appelé et en plus la porte est bloquée de l'intérieur...

Kanamé fronça les sourcils, s'approcha et donna 4 grands coups aux 4 coins de la pièce de bois rectangulaire, puis il finit par donner un coup d'épaule au milieu et la porte tomba sur une sorte de gros tas de meubles.  
Il avança, déblayant tout et sa mère le suivit de près.  
Ce fut là qu'ils trouvèrent la forme évanouie de Zéro Kiryu, affalée sur le sol près d'un synthétiseur en morceau, explosé sous le poids du vampire.  
Juri échappa un cri effrayé.  
-Oh mon dieu! Ce ne serait pas ton ami de l'autre nuit? Le jeune Kiryuu?  
-Ca à l'air, qu'à t-il encore fait ce con?  
-Reste poli, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça que je sache!  
-Mmmmh"

Il poussa Zéro du pied et en voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas, décida de le retourner.  
Une fois fait il remarqua la pâleur extrême du jeune homme et en fut intrigué. Une question le tarauda et il se décida à y répondre. Il ouvrit la bouche délicatement et ce qu'il vit l'effraya.  
Les crocs du vampire étaient sortis et sa gorge était blanche, comme s'il n'avait pas bu ni mangé depuis des jours entiers.

-Maman appelle un médecin vampire, vite... Il est en train de mourir!

Juri ne se le fit pas répéter et elle appela rapidement un ami à elle qui s'occupait de soigner les vampires. Ce dernier arriva 10 minutes plus tard et fit transporter Zéro dans un hôpital spécial tout en demandant à la petite famille de prendre le téléphone portable du jeune vampire, car c'était leur seule chance de pouvoir joindre un de ses proches dans l'état où il s'était mit.

Kaname s'assit sur une chaise près du lit blanc de Zéro. Son cœur était compressé dans un étau de souffrance.  
Il se sentait coupable de ce qui arrivait au jeune argenté... Qu'allait-il faire?  
Et si le vampire mourait par sa faute? S'il s'était suicidé parce qu'il lui avait dit non?  
Un homme d'apparence d'une quarantaine d'années qui en fait avait plus de 7 siècles entra et s'empara de la note sur une table dans la petite pièce blanche.

-Kiryuu...Zéro. Tentative de suicide par affamement... Votre ami n'a pas peur de souffrir dis donc... Une semaine sans boire aucune gouttelette de sang, ni même manger le plus fade des légumes ou bu la moindre petite goutte d'eau... Euhm, avez-vous récupéré son portable, quelque chose pour savoir où on peut joindre sa famille ou la dernière personne avec qui il a parlé?  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée... Demandez à ma mère. Il va survivre ou il est fichu?" demanda le brun sans aucun sentiment visible.

Le médecin haussa les épaules avec une moue contrariée "qui sait? Et au mieux, il devra suivre des séances psychatrique pendant au moins 50 ans... ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une vie. Mais bon sans ce genre de fou je n'aurai plus de travail Ha ha! "

Et sur ce dernier rire l'homme que le brun trouva détestable, s'en alla et il entendit la voix de sa mère dans la petite pièce.

-Kana-chan... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé il y a une semaine?  
-Beaucoup de choses mais je lui ai dit non comme tu t'en doutes et voilà le résultat... C'est tout ce dont tu voulais parler ou pas?  
-Non... J'ai trouvé son portable sur le sol, il a parlé avec un homme appelé Kain Akatsuki, il n'y a même pas 24h...  
-Pfffff... Je m'en occupe.

Kaname se leva, maudit sa mère qui ne se mêlait jamais de ses affaires. Il s'approcha du lit où reposait un Zéro Kiryuu très pâle et que les draps rendaient encore plus faible et malade.  
Il embrassa le front tellement doux de cet homme si énervant mais qui ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi et surtout pas à cause de lui. Prenez ça pour de l'égoïsme si vous voulez mais en faites c'est tout le contraire.  
Kaname Kuran le tombeur de ses dames et de ses messieurs, n'avait aucune estime de soit et ne pouvait pas consciemment penser qu'un homme normalement constitué, avec toutes les personnes qu'il veut à ses pieds, ait l'envie de mourir car il l'avait repoussé. C'était au dessus de tout pour lui... Purement inconcevable.  
Le brun se retint d'embrasser les lèvres de l'argenté et se dirigea vers sa mère qui retenait un léger sourire amusé, en lui tendant un téléphone portable rouge sang.

Kaname sortit de l'hôpital et chercha le numéro de ce "Kain" qu'il trouva très facilement. Il regarda le soleil et soupira, le vampire car il était certain que c'en était un devait dormir à cette heure-ci... C'était fatiguant et chiant, il allait devoir faire plusieurs numéros, parler d'abord à ce Kain puis au frère de l'argenté... Enfin plein de choses compliquées qu'il aurait préféré ne pas faire en pleine journée sous ce soleil gelé et agressant et bien pâle pour un début d'été

* * *

"**I feel like there is no need for conversation** (J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas besoin de conversation)  
**Some questions are better left without a reason** (Il y a des questions qu'il vaut mieux laisser sans réponse)  
**And I would rather reveal myself than my situation** (Et je préfèrerais parler de moi que de ma situation)  
**Now and then I consider, my hesitation**(De temps en temps, je considère, mon hésitation)

**The more the light shines through me** (Plus la lumière brille à travers moi)  
**I pretend to close my eyes** (Je prétends fermer les yeux)  
**The more the dark consumes me** (Plus les ténèbres me consument)  
**I pretend I'm burning... burning bright**(Je prétends que je brûle...brûle vif)

**I wonder if the things I did were just to be** different (Je me demande si les choses que j'ai faites étaient juste pour être différent)  
**To spare myself of the constant shame of my existence** (Pour m'épargner la honte constante de mon existence)  
**And I would surely redeem myself in my **desperation (Et je me rachèterais surement dans mon désespoir)  
**Here and now I'll express, my situation**(Ici et maintenant, je vais exprimer ma situation)

**The more the light shines through me** (Plus la lumière brille à travers moi)  
**I pretend to close my eyes** (Je prétends fermer les yeux)  
**The more the dark consumes me** (Plus les ténèbres me consument)  
**I pretend I'm burning bright**(Je prétends que je brûle vif)

**The more the light shines through me** (Plus la lumière brille à travers moi)  
**I pretend to close my eyes** (Je prétends fermer les yeux)  
**The more the dark consumes me** (Plus les ténèbres me consument)  
**I pretend I'm burning bright**(Je prétends que je brûle vif)

**There's nothing ever wrong** (Il n'y a rien de mal)  
**But nothing's ever right** (Mais rien n'est jamais bien)  
**Such a cruel contradiction** (Une contradiction si cruelle  
**I know I cross the lines** (Je sais que je franchis les limites)  
**Its not easy to define** (Il n'est pas aisé de définir)  
**I was born to indecision** (Je suis né dans l'indécision)  
**There's always something new**(Il y a toujours quelque chose de nouveau)

**Some path I'm supposed to choose** (Un chemin que je suis sensé choisir)  
**With no particular rhyme or reason **(Sans rime ou raison particulière)

**The more the light shines through me** (Plus la lumière brille à travers moi)  
**I pretend to close my eyes** (Je prétends fermer les yeux)  
**The more the dark consumes me** (Plus les ténèbres me consument)  
**I pretend I'm burning bright**(Je prétends que je brûle vif)

**The more the light shines through me** (Plus la lumière brille à travers moi)  
**I pretend to close my eyes** (Je prétends fermer les yeux)  
**The more the dark consumes me** (Plus les ténèbres me consument)  
**I pretend I'm burning bright**(Je prétends brûler vif)

**I feel like there is no need for conversation**(J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas besoin de conversation)

(Shinedown_ Burning bright)

Kain grogna dans les bras de son amant... et plongea sa tête dans son cou, ne voulant pas entendre cette chanson qui reprenait encore et encore... Que Zéro aille se faire foutre! Il était tellement bien dans ce cocon de chaleur et de tendresse. Ca faisait tellement de jours qu'il voulait être dans ces bras chauds et accueillants et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait faire chier son monde.  
Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, Rido grogna à son tour, attrapa le jean de son amour, prit le portable vert forêt à l'intérieur et répondit de mauvaise humeur.

-Allo?

La voix d'un jeune homme que Kain ne connaissait pas répondit pour leur plus grande surprise.

-Bonjour...Je suis Kaname Kuran... Euhm je suis navré de vous déranger en pleine journée Mr Kain.  
-C'est pas Kain-chan... Kana qu'est-ce que tu fou avec le portable de Kiryu?  
-Mon oncle? Euh... ET bien c'est compliqué et vous? Dites puis-je parler à Kain Akatsuki?

Kuran senior soupira mais passa le mobil à son amant qui l'attrapa un peu inquiet : Zéro ne se séparait habituellement jamais de son portable sauf sous la douche et encore.  
-C'est moi que se passe t-il? Ou est Zéro?  
-Il a fait une tentative de suicide, il se trouve entre la vie et la mort en ce moment même à l'hôpital pour vampire de Paris... Je vous appelle car vous êtes la dernière personne à lui avoir parlé, et je voulais vous demander si vous aviez le numéro de son frère et de ses parents adoptifs?  
-Et bien non mais je vis avec mon cousin et il se trouve qu'il fréquente Ichiru-san... Je le préviendrai dès que je l'apercevrai... je, pouvez-vous veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive s'il vous plait? Il ne faut pas qu'il soit seul à son réveil.  
-Très bien. Au revoir.

Un bip résonna à l'autre bout du fil et Akatsuki réprima un sanglot. Il se leva doucement, passant une main dans ses cheveux qui étaient beaucoup plus longs qu'à leur habitude... Ils arrivaient un peu en dessous du nez au lieu de reposer simplement sur son front et ses yeux.  
Rido s'approcha de son amour et l'enlaça en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur la peau tendre de son cou.

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi?  
-Il est aussi ton ami que je sache, mais dès qu'il va mieux ne m'adresse plus la parole. Et aurais-tu l'amabilité de me lâcher s'il te plait?

Rido ne répondit rien mais lâcha le jeune blond orangé et soupira de désespoir. Il voulait juste que son amour lui soit redonné.

La porte d'entrée fut claquée et un gloussement les fit s'habiller vite fait et descendre pour prévenir le couple qui rentrait tout juste de leur soirée à deux.

* * *

Kaname raccrocha et rentra s'asseoir près de "son" argenté...  
Il murmura des phrases sans vrai sens et se sentit dépassé par les événements.  
-Zéro je t'en pris, réveille toi!"

* * *

Takuma se réveilla au chaud entre deux bras puissant qu'il avait apprit à connaitre. Un sourire vint illuminer son visage et il réussit tant bien que mal à se dégager sans réveiller Senri.  
Il se leva et alla se regarder dans un miroir, hier Senri lui avait fait l'amour tant de fois et son corps portait certains des stigmates que l'on possédait après une folle nuit comme celle-ci.  
Des traces rouges reposaient un peu partout, et une coulée blanche se découvrait sur ses jambes, et surtout entre. Il se sentait poisseux pour le moment et décida d'aller enfin prendre une douche.

Seulement dix minutes après deux mains encerclèrent sa taille et une bouche se posa le long de son cou sensuellement.  
-Bonjour mon chéri... Bien dormi?  
-Je te rappelle que l'on vit la nuit Senri.  
-Peut-être mais ça fait toujours aussi bizarre de dire bonne-nuit alors que l'on va sortir dans la ville, côté vampire bien sur...  
-C'est quoi ce bruit? demanda le blond en entendant un murmure fort venant du salon, même à travers le bruit de l'eau et la porte fermée.  
-J'ai mis la télévision, je voulais regarder les informations et c'était l'heure.  
-O.K. "

Ils se lavèrent vite et vêtus de simples serviettes autour des hanches se dirigèrent vers le salon où ils prirent place.  
Sur le petit écran, une femme fine vêtue d'un tailleur sombre, et aux lèvres rouges sangs se mit à parler avec vivacité.

"Aujourd'hui dans l'après-midi, il s'est passé une chose que personne n'aurait cru possible et dont personne ne connait les vrais raisons. Qu'à bien t-il put se passer dans la tête du chanteur des Bloody Rose, Zéro Kiryuu? C'est ce que ses fans vampires se demandent en faisant le pied de grues devant l'hôpital Dracula health. Car oui très chers auditeurs et vidéo-spectateurs, le chanteur a tenté de se suicider et il y serait arrivé si le sublime ancien top modèle Juri Kuran et son fils le célèbre guitariste des "the vampire Knight" ne l'avaient pas sauvé à temps. Nous n'en savons pas beaucoup plus mais un contact à nous, nous aurait confié que le jeune vampire se serait passé de sang et de toute nourriture ou boisson humaine pendant plus d'une semaine alors qu'il ne mangeait déjà pas beaucoup.  
Tiens! Regardez! Voici le manageur de Bloody Rose, Rido Kuran et le batteur, Akatsuki Kain!  
Monsieur Kuran! Monsieur Kuran! Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur la cause du suicide de Zéro Kiryu?

-Absolument rien.  
-S'il vous plait monsieur Kuran! Rassurez au moins les fans sur son état de santé!  
-Zéro est en ce moment dans un coma artificiel pour qu'on puisse injecter une quantité de sang importante pour refaire ses réserves sans qu'il ne nous fasse face et nous envoi balader. D'ailleurs je suis ici pour vous annoncer la dissolution provisoire du groupe Bloody Rose.  
-De quoi? Comment ça? Pouvez-vous nous donner une raison Monsieur Kuran?  
-Akatsuki ici présent, à certains problèmes de santé et il a décidé de repartir dans son pays natal, le japon, pendant quelques temps. Ensuite il est plus prudent pour Zéro de rester à l'écart quelques temps, après et bien, Yuki-chan a décidé de nous quitter pour former un nouveau groupe avec une de ses amies, un duo je crois. Donc comprenez-bien que nous ne pouvons pas faire un groupe à deux avec Maria, alors que nous sommes nul au chant et à la composition des chansons.  
-Et bien nous pouvons alors tous espérer un prochain groupe avec vous tous réunis et aussi que vous vous remettiez rapidement Akatsuki.  
-Merci beaucoup, maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser on doit retourner voir où en sont les médecins. Au revoir.  
Kain Akatsuki s'en alla en tirant Rido par le bras, laissant la journaliste seule devant une tripotée de fans déchainés voulant savoir comment allait leur idole.

Senri soupira et enlaça son amant encore plus fort. Il se devait d'y aller, au moins pour savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Zéro était un gros salop mais il ne méritait pas la mort et jamais Senri ne l'aurait souhaité.  
Il en profiterait aussi pour faire son voyage quotidien à l'hôpital, pour que quelqu'un lui dise si sa maladie ne viendrait pas empiéter sur sa vie et sa bonne humeur.

* * *

Senri but une gorgée de sang, cela faisait déjà un mois que Zéro était dans le coma et personne n'arrivait à savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé dans la tête du jeune homme, sauf Akatsuki avec qui il avait parlé quelques minutes/heures avant sa chute mais qui ne voulait rien dire. Cela faisait aussi un mois qu'il refusait de boire le sang de son amant car ce dernier en donnait déjà à Zéro, étant d'un sang riche en protéine et qui augmentait la capacité de régénérescence des vampires nés humains.  
Le roux/auburn se leva de sa chaise et partit à l'hôpital pour voir son amant toujours fourrait là bas ces derniers temps...  
Tout en traversant la route Senri s'attrapa la gorge, ça le brulait littéralement!  
Un bruit de frein arriva alors qu'il chutait vers l'avant, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, il n'entendit qu'un bruit de klaxon et une douleur l'assaillit tout entier avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience...

to be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

**Rock's Vampire**

**Auteur : **_Siath Youkai_

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages sont ceux de Matsuri Hino, l'histoire par contre est entièrement à moi._

_Les chansons peuvent être de moi, ou de groupe et chanteurs connus mais je ne prends pas le travail des autres, Le nom du groupe ou du chanteur sont marqués lorsque ce n'est pas de moi._

**Rating : **_M pour plus tard._

**Couple du chapitre : **_Zero/Kaname _

**Nombre de chapitres** : _15/ 15_

**Résumé :** _Trois groupes occupent le podium des chansons rock les plus vendus. Le number One du classement est un groupe français chantant principalement en japonais et anglais. Le deuxième est japonais et à cause de certains soucis se retrouvent en France. Le troisième est français et ce sont leurs débuts sur la scène de la musique. Des secrets les entourent, et ils finiront par se déchirer et se détruire mutuellement… Venez découvrir leurs vies trépidantes recouvertes de sang au son de musique noire et Rock' N' Blood'_

**Blabla : **_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 15, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ _

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Il fait noir.

J'ai froid... Que s'est-il passé?

Quelle est cette voix? Qui es-tu?

-Zéro, je t'en supplie réveille toi. Je suis si désolé.

C'est bizarre, je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. J'ai l'impression d'entendre des sanglots venir de l'endroit où se trouve la voix.

J'ai l'impression de connaitre cette voix si douce et triste.  
Où l'avais-je déjà entendu?  
Oh non ne pleure pas je t'en prie.  
Au fond de moi je sais que je ne veux pas te voir pleurer. Oh qui que tu sois, je t'en prie ne sois pas triste.  
Ca me fend le cœur d'entendre tes pleurs.  
Je t'en prie arrête!  
je ferais tout pour toi lorsque je me réveillerai alors arrêtes de pleurer!  
Qui es-tu? Oh mon Dieu? Mais dites-moi ce qui se passe?

Une autre voix plus aigue retentit au moment où les sanglots cessèrent enfin.

-Oh zéro... C'est l'horreur ici... Senri... Senri il a fait une nouvelle crise, tu sais comme les crises qu'il a faites au Japon, au moment où il s'évanouissait et tout ça... Il en a refait une i mois environ. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant mais là c'est sérieux... Il ne se réveille pas, et Takuma, Takuma il est anéanti!  
Kain lui est reparti au Japon, il a dit à Rido qu'il était malade, et tu es le seul qui sache de quoi! On a tellement besoin de toi ici! Réveille toi Zéro! Si tu savais le nombre d'heures que Kaname a passé à ton chevet, à te veiller... Je ne reconnais plus mon frère! Il ne se nourrit presque plus et donne le maximum de son sang pour t'aider! Je t'en prie réveille-toi maintenant!

Yuki...  
Kaname...

Kaname. C'était lui les sanglots... C'était lui la voix si belle qui le faisait chavirer...  
Et Yuki, c'était elle la voix qu'il venait d'entendre et qui lui disait que la vie de plusieurs personnes était ruinée.  
Et Kain, Qu'avait-il fait? Il avait décidé d'élever l'enfant seul? Mais pourquoi?  
Qu'avait-il en tête?  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être cons! Pourquoi ne remarquent-ils pas qu'ils sont âmes-sœur? Qu'ils ne trouveront le bonheur nulle part ailleurs que dans les bras de l'autre?

-Yuki, peux-tu me laisser un peu seul avec Zéro s'il te plait?  
-Bien onii-san!

Il s'en suivit un léger silence, puis Zéro sentit une sorte de caresse le long de sa joue et de son front.  
-Zéro je dois te dire quelque chose... Je suis enceint. Je viens juste de me faire examiner et tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que ça veut dire. je suis vraiment désolé de ce que je t'ai dit ce jour là. Je comprends maintenant ce que tu voulais dire alors je t'en prie réveille toi.  
J'aimerai garder l'enfant mais le problème Zéro, c'est qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé, avec les stress et tout ça... l'enfant n'a que peu de chance de survivre alors au lieu de le faire souffrir pour rien, je vais avorter. On aurait du être deux à prendre cette décision je le sais, mais tant pis. C'est beaucoup moins risqué et puis au moins si tu ne te réveilles pas, je n'aurai pas à élever un enfant seul. Dans deux jours il n'y aura plus d'enfant, et peut-être qu'il n'y aura même plus de toi. Tu sais que tu m'auras fait chier jusqu'à la fin? Je vais allez dormir un peu, ne te réveilles pas pendant que je dors, attends que je sois près de toi s'il te plait... J'en ai marre de tes silences! Je vais péter un câble Zéro! Fais quelque chose ! je ne sais pas moi, bouges un peu!

Quelques sanglots recommencent alors que je sens sur ma main un poids, très chaud l'entourer.  
-Bouge je t'en supplie mon amour. Tu me manques tant, ne m'abandonne pas.  
Un autre poids, sur ma poitrine cette fois-ci. Je tente d'obéir à mon ange brun mais je n'y arrive pas, mes muscles restent immobiles et je sens les poids se faire plus léger jusqu'à disparaitre totalement.  
J'ai envie de lui crier de ne plus partir mais je ne le peux pas et je reste encore une fois endormi et immobile, comme un légume, incapable de faire quoique ce soit.  
Il ne peut pas faire ça!  
Vouloir tuer notre enfant ! Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, je t'en prie Kaname de ne pas faire ça! Ne fait pas l'inverse de Kain... Il faut le juste milieu, je préférerai encore que tu partes avec l'enfant... Oh s'il te plait! Je suis sur que tu seras un père merveilleux même sans moi à tes côtés !

Je t'aime tant… je sais, je ne suis pas censé éprouver quoique ce soit. Je sais je ne suis qu'un abruti qui fait du mal autour de lui. Mais ne crois-tu pas que j'ai assez souffert ? Je ne veux pas ! NON JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU LE TUES !  
PUNAISE! Pourquoi je ne peux pas me réveiller? Je veux juste pouvoir être avec lui! S'il vous plait!

Je serai même d'accords pour croire en Dieu si vous me permettez de le voir au moins une dernière fois pour qu'il le garde, pour lui dire que je suis désolé, lui dire adieu tout simplement.

* * *

Ou suis-je?  
Tu es enfermé dans notre tête.  
Notre tête? Mais qui sommes-nous?  
Tu es Senri, et je suis ton ange gardien.  
De quoi?  
Réveille Zéro Kiryuu et il t'expliquera tout. Tu es lié à Takuma Ichijô et il est le seul à pouvoir te sauver.  
Je ne comprends rien! Qui est ce Takuma? Et ce Zéro c'est qui?  
Tu as tout oublié?  
Je... Je ne sais pas.  
Ce n'était pas prévu, ça va encore plus compliquer les choses. Je vais t'expliquer alors. Tu es atteint par la maladie de l'ange. Celle qu'a donnée Dieu aux bannis dont tu es le descendant. Tu es devenu un vampire, et tu erres sur la Terre, sans jamais pouvoir rejoindre ton paradis. Mais Dieu au fur et à mesure des siècles s'est rendu compte que la douleur n'était pas assez grande, car les vampires trouvaient une personne, s'accouplaient, cherchaient une autre et vivaient dans la luxure pour leur plus grand plaisir... Alors Dieu créa les âmes sœurs. Chaque vampire ne pouvant vivre heureux s'il n'avait pas trouvé son âme sœur. Mais un problème arriva. Les femmes tombèrent malades et devinrent humaines sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Alors les liens des âmes sœur changèrent et provoquèrent un changement dans le corps des vampires. Chaque couple d'âme sœur mâle pouvait avoir un à deux enfants ensemble, de leur propre corps, mais restaient infertiles avec les autres hommes. Ils pouvaient en avoir avec des femmes mais un maximum. Dieu alors a voulu punir la nature de ces démons et créa une dose de mal en plus. Chaque décennie, un vampire naitrait avec LE mal. Seule son âme sœur pourrait le guérir. Le vampire étant atteint du mal, n'aimerait pas le sang, et au fur et à mesure ses forces le quitteraient pour finir par le réduire en poussière. Et tu fais partis des vampires ayant LE mal Senri. Le fait que ton âme sœur ait donné son sang à Kiryuu à ta place, n'a fait qu'agrandir le mal en toi et sans moi tu serais mort.  
Qui es-tu?  
Je te l'ai dit. Ton ange gardien. On m'appelle Gabriel. Dieu m'a trahi. Je le trahis. Réveille-toi mon enfant. Il est temps pour toi d'accomplir ce pourquoi je t'ai suivi tout ce temps, t'amenant sur la piste de ton âme sœur. Les jumeaux Kiryuu ne doivent absolument pas être séparés. Ils ont le don de contrecarré la malédiction de Dieu, ils peuvent voir les liens d'âmes. Seulement si Zéro meurt, il en est finit de ce don. Seule sa lignée à la possibilité d'avoir les YEUX.

Mais il restera toujours Ichiru.

Non… si Zéro meurt, Ichiru finira par s'éteindre tout simplement. Dépêche toi je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Dieu va finir par se rendre compte de ma traitrise. Je n'ai plus le tems ! Écoute-moi bien Senri… Si tu arrives trop tard pour Zéro, empêche Kaname de tuer l'ange. Il comprendra. Maintenant tu dois te réveiller.

Je n'y arrive pas.  
Il va bien falloir que tu essayes. Takuma t'attend... Tout le monde t'attend et s'inquiète.

* * *

J'ai peur.

Tu me manques.  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Suis-je à ce point stupide?  
Il s'est passé tant de choses...  
Je suis enceint de 3 mois et demi...  
Ca se voit. Trop.  
J'ai envie de te voir.  
Je t'aime.  
Je suis con, égocentrique, hypocrite et j'ai un manque.  
Je suis drogué.  
Drogué à ton odeur,  
drogué à ta voix,  
Drogué à ta saveur.  
J'ai peur.  
Je veux te voir.  
Je me sens seul.  
Ma mère veut me tuer,  
Mon père veut me marier,  
Ma sœur veut se moquer,  
Moi je te veux toi.  
Je vais repartir pour la France.  
Je n'en peux plus d'être ici. Je vais te rejoindre, on va se marier et on élèvera notre enfant ensemble.  
Je t'aime tant Rido. Pardon.

Akatsuki Kain se leva, caressa tendrement son ventre, et fit son sac.  
Il était sûr de lui maintenant. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Pas même sa famille, pas même les intempéries. Il rejoindrait son amant et ils vivraient tout les deux ou plutôt tout les trois, ensemble.  
Il attrapa son portable et écrit un court sms :

"Je reviens. Pardon. Je t'aime. A.K."

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut un message à son tour.

"Je t'attends, moi aussi je t'aime. J'ai peur pour Senri et Zéro. Ils ne se réveillent pas."

Akatsuki angoissa un peu et se précipita vers sa fenêtre. Il descendit rapidement, sans même se faire mal. La maladresse que sa grossesse lui avait occasionnée ne s'était pas mêlée de sa vie pour une fois. ET heureusement d'ailleurs.  
Il réussit à prendre le premier avion pour Paris malgré qu'il soit arrivé à la dernière minute et que sa famille le poursuivait en gueulant, ressemblant à des psychopathes...  
Une fois dans l'avion le blond eut un fou rire avec le steward qui l'avait aidé dans sa fuite puis ils commencèrent à discuter tranquillement.

-Alors pourquoi votre famille vous poursuivait ainsi?  
-Vous croyez aux vampires?  
-Euh... Vous en êtes un?  
-Oui.  
-Moi aussi...  
-Ah ce sera plus facile alors! Et bien je suis enceint de mon compagnon, et je vais le rejoindre en France, sauf que mes parents ne sont pas d'accord car il a plus de 1000 ans de plus que moi et que c'est un Kuran.  
-Ah oui quand même... Alors vous êtes enceint.  
-Oui, regardez!

Et là Kain releva son haut et ils purent voir tout deux un abdomen assez rond mais ferme. On voyait encore quelques abdos mais plus beaucoup.  
-Tres bien. Je vous apporte quelque chose à boire? Du jus de pamplemousse?  
-Oh oui! mercii!

* * *

Quelques instants avant l'arrivée à l'aéroport, Kain laissa un message sur le portable de Rido.

-"J'arrive dans quelques minutes."  
Il eut le bonheur de voir la réponse arrivée rapidement :  
"J'y suis déjà, je t'attends..."

En arrivant Kain remercia le steward et descendit doucement de l'avion. Une fois à l'accueil il vit au premier coup d'œil son amant adoré, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise prune, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez.  
Il lâcha son sac et se précipita sur lui. Un éclat de rire sortit de sa gorge alors et Rido tout sourire l'embrassa passionnément.

-Je t'aime, je suis vraiment désolé tu sais...  
-Je te pardonne et maintenant si tu me disais pourquoi tu avais l'air si mal avant de partir et que tu m'as dit que tu étais malade... Je me suis tant inquiété pour toi.

Kain ne dit rien mais prit la main de son amant pour la poser sur son ventre sur le coup bien rond.  
Le frère de Juri ouvrit de grands yeux et éclata d'un rire de bonheur.  
-Oh mon ange! C'est magnifique!  
-Et comment va Sen'?  
-Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé... Va chercher ton sac, et rentrons à la maison d'accord?  
-Et le chat il est toujours en vie?  
-Oui, ma sœur s'en est occupée.  
-Bien...

* * *

Senri se réveilla d'un seul coup. Gabriel lui avait parlé de tant de choses et il n'avait plus de temps à perdre.  
Il arracha tout les tuyaux à ses veines, embrassa Takuma sur le front et se précipita vers la chambre de zéro où se trouvaient Ichiru, Aidou, Kanamé, Juri, ainsi que Kain et son père.

- Ichiru ! Je t'en supplie fais quelque chose ! Il faut à tout prix réveiller Zéro sinon les vampires sont perdus ! Dieu veut nous faire souffrir autant que notre trahison l'a fait souffert ! Pour lui c'est la seule méthode pour que les âmes-sœurs ne se trouvent pas! Je t'en prie dépêche toi.

-Je... mais quoi faire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? On a déjà tout essayé !

-N'importe, parle-lui de ce que tu ressens, chante, Zéro m'a toujours dit que tu étais doué pour trouver des solutions aux problèmes pressants !  
-Très bien... euhm... T'as une guitare?  
Devant la tête crispée et le nez froncé de Senri il en conclut que non.

-J'ai besoin de vous… Takuma tu te rappelles de la nuit des fées ?

-Oui ?

- Elle parle de réveil, de cauchemars et de rêves. Nous devons aider Zéro à se sortir d'un cauchemar où il est enfermé d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Senri hocha la tête, s'empêchant de révéler que l'endroit où l'esprit de Zéro se trouvait était bien pire qu'un cauchemar habituel.

-Chante-la avec moi je t'en prie. Je ne peux pas le faire tout seul.

_**(La nuit des fées _ Indochine)**_

**Ce soir une fée  
Dans un pays hanté  
Ce soir  
**  
**Ce soir une fée  
D'une voix enchantée  
Ce soir**

**A l'heure où l'on fait dormir**  
**Des enfants de tous les empires**  
**A l'heure où l'herbe respire**  
**Où le vent souvent se retire**  
**A l'heure où tout se ressent**  
**Comme une blessure**  
**Plus profonde encore**  
**A l'heure où plus rien n'est sûr**  
**Quand la nuit descend**  
**Par une fissure**  
**Ce soir...**

**Il était une fois**  
**Quelque part dans un pays**  
**Un pays qu'on ne connaît pas**  
**Une fée**  
**Qui avançait dans le froid**  
**Avançait dans un mauvais temps**  
**Tonight**

**J'ai allumé le soleil**  
**Pour cet enfant dans son sommeil**  
**J'ai réveillé la chaleur**  
**Pour éclairer et sécher ses pleurs**  
**J'ai rempli le jardin de fleurs**  
**Pour chasser la nuit le froid**  
**le malheur**  
**J'ai rempli son chemin d'ivresse**  
**De mille lumières**  
**De mille couleurs**  
**Ce soir**

**Il était une fois**  
**Quelque part dans un pays**  
**Un pays qu'on ne connait pas**  
**Une fée**  
**Qui avançait dans le froid**  
**Avançait dans un mauvais temps**  
**Tonight tonight**  
**la la la**

* * *

-Réveille toi Zéro. Tu as assez dormi.  
-Qui es-tu?  
-Gabriel. Cette chanson va te guider à travers le noir de l'enfer. Tu vas revenir auprès de tes proches. Réveille-toi. Maintenant!

* * *

Zéro se leva à moitié, les yeux grands ouverts.  
Sous les yeux surpris de tous pour ce réveil si brusque, il eut une simple parole.

-Il neige.

Tout le monde connait cette vieille histoire. Tout le monde pense que la pluie est en fait les pleurs du créateur, pleurant la perte d'un monde et des Hommes qu'il aimait tant. Pourtant… la neige n'a aucune légende. Et si la neige était en fait les pleurs des anges ?

Et si en laissant Zéro et Senri partirent, Gabriel avait perdu sa vie en tant qu'ange de son Dieu. Et si cette neige tombant en plein mois de Juin sur une ville habituellement à l'abri de ces incidents climatiques, signifiait sa peine ainsi que sa descente aux enfers, sur Terre, sous la forme d'un enfant vampire qui sera le monde de ses parents mais portera une grande malédiction en lui ?

* * *

Note de fin :

C'était le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Si quelque chose vous semble bizarre, si vous trouvez que je me suis éloignée du sujet principal j'en suis désolée, dites-moi et je ferai dans ce cas là une fin alternative.

Ensuite et bien il reste un léger épilogue vraiment minuscule et assez humoristique donc aucunes prises de têtes !

Ja ne mina-san !


	16. Epilogue

_**Épilogue**_

* * *

-Yume! Vas-tu restée en place à la fin? Jina! Ça suffit oui?  
-Chéri pourquoi cries-tu encore?  
-Demande à tes filles Ridô... Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me faire avoir des jumelles aussi chiantes que toi!

Le dit Ridô éclata de rire, avant d'embrasser son ange à mauvais caractère qui tentait de natter les cheveux de leur petite chérie qui elle désirait s'amuser avec sa sœur déjà coiffée.  
Yume arrêta de bouger et se laissa faire finalement avec une moue boudeuse, tandis que sa sœur criait sous les assauts de chatouilles de leur père.

-PAPA ARRETEUH!  
- Non ze ne veux pas!

Kain soupira, las, et laissa finalement partir sa petite chérie, qui se précipita sur le dos de son père pour secourir sa sœur. D'ailleurs l'adulte eut un râle très masculin quand ses deux chipies s'appuyèrent de toutes leurs forces sur son pauvre dos qui avait du supporter le poids de son amant lors d'une longue amourette sous la douche le matin même.

Akatsuki se leva doucement, fit craquer ses doigts et sortit du salon où ils étaient tous en disant un dernier "surtout ne cassez rien, s'il vous plait!"  
Il eut même le temps de voir son mari lever les yeux au ciel en lui disant que ce n'était pas eux les boulets.  
Le blond soupira et compta jusqu' à trois en attendant la casse qui ne se fit pas attendre.

-1... 2... 3...  
"Schklashping!"

-"HOUUU OTO-SAN! PAPA IL A FAIT DES BETISES!  
-Bande de cafteuses! CE N'EST RIEN MON COEUR! C'est juste le magnifique (horrible) vase que ta charmante (exaspérante) mère nous a offert (dont elle s'est débarrassée oui!)  
- et bien mon chéri, tu vas te débrouiller toi même pour expliquer comme le vase ming de ma mère s'est retrouvé à la poubelle. Ils arrivent dans une semaine.  
-QUOI? Tu plaisantes là?  
- Non, jamais pour les choses comme ça...  
-NOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!

Et un cri déchirant fit éternuer toute une famille coincée du cul au japon (nda: Dans les croyances japonaises, on éternuerait quand une personne parlerait de manière insolente, ou dirait du mal de nous.)

* * *

-Gabi! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
-Ben de la cuisine avec papa, pourquoi que se passe t-il père?  
-Rien je pensais qu'à la manière de Jina et Yume, tu faisais des conneries, mais il n'y a que quand tu es avec elles que tu en fais. Vas savoir pourquoi... Rido surement.

Kaname sourit à Zéro alors que ce dernier avait les mains dans la farine, tout comme leur fils, Gabriel, nom qui fut donné en hommage à l'ange ayant sauvé l'enfant et le père de la mort.

* * *

-Tu vas bien Taku?  
-NON! Mais j'en ai marre! Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois le vampire le plus fertile de la création! Ça fait à peine 50 ans qu'on a eu Lean et il faut que je sois de nouveau enceint! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça?  
-Daddy, tu ne devrais pas t'énerver, ça fait monter ta tension et j'ai lu que ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé.  
-Ouai et bien tu vas te taire s'il te plait Léou et arrêter de ramener ta science!  
-Du calme chéri, ce n'est pas sa faute si t'as les nerfs...  
-TOI tu te TAIS!

Takuma aussi rond qu'un ballon, souffla, le visage tout rouge et finalement se laissa bercer par les bras de Senri.  
Lean, lui, adressa un sourire à son père en faisant le signe de la victoire. Il partit en courant rejoindre son grand père Rido et ses tantes Jina et Yume. Il s'amusait tellement avec eux !

Il espérait aussi que son Papi Kain serait là. Bien qu'il ne jouait pas beaucoup avec eux.

Pour autant Lean adorait son papi Kain car il était beau et que plus tard il souhaitait se marier avec lui et comme ça, Rido il serait bien embêté ! Il ricana machiavéliquement en entrant dans la maison où Rido se faisait grondé par Akatsuki Kain.

Takuma soupira et regarda son amant.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as créé ?

-De quoi tu parles mon amour ?

-Lean est un génie du mal puissance 3 milliards, et ça, ça ne vient pas de mon côté je peux te l'assurer.

-Tu t'en fais trop, c'est un véritable ange. Après la naissance, ça te dit de te relancer dans la musique ? Faire un groupe, toi, moi, papa, Akatsuki et pourquoi pas Rima et Ruka ?

-Pourquoi pas… En attendant ton enfant commence à me souler à me faire de la batterie dans le ventre !

Senri rigola en caressant le ventre tendu de son Takuma. Les coups étaient assez puissant tout même… Un futur génie des percussions, pensa t-il.

* * *

Aidou et Ichiru étaient en train de s'envoyer purement et simplement en l'air quand une petite voix se fit entendre

-Daddy, Papa.

Le plaisir passa illico et ils se retournèrent vers une petite silhouette haute comme trois pommes d'à peine 50 ans.

-Euh oui?  
-J'arrive pas à dormir.  
-Mais Yoru! Je... Tu veux dormir avec nous? demanda finalement Aidou, alors que le pénis d'Ichiru était toujours bien ancré dans ses chaires moites.

-NAN! Je suis sure que vous avez fait des trucs ensemble là! Je voulais juste vous demander de faire moins de bruit parce que je vous entendais de ma chambre! Bonne nuit! " S'écria le petit garçon, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, en sortant de la chambre, laissant ses parents rouges tomates et très mal à l'aise de ce qui venait de se passer.

OWARI


End file.
